


Калис - город мёртвых

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Good and Evil, M/M, Out of Character, Post-War, Psychological Drama, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Кибертрон на грани падения: заканчивается самый главный ресурс, энергон. Ставка автоботов всеми силами удерживает стремительно исчезающий контроль, но ситуация накаляется с каждым днём.Мегатрон, добровольно сдавший позиции и принявший на себя клеймо военного преступника, предлагает возможное решение: собрать экспедицию и отправиться в Калис, давно забытый город мёртвых, где могли сохраниться наработки, способные им помочь.Вылазка оборачивается для каждого из них неоднозначными последствиями.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на БФ-2019. Выкладка по окончании главы.
> 
> Арт, с которого всё началось:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845018/v845018133/cf4d0/Eugzyw45xcI.jpg

Оптимус задумчиво постукивал пальцами по столешнице, отбивая размеренный ритм и размышляя над поступившим предложением. Проул, сидящий по левую руку, уже явственно погрузился в расчёты, прикидывая вероятности успешного исхода. Джаз, сползший по стулу, лениво напевал себе под носовой конус какой-то незатейливый мотивчик. Бамблби чуть нервозно поглядывал то на Прайма, то на лидера десептиконов, чинно восседающего перед ними и сложившего закованные в блокираторы манипуляторы на стол. Самым невозмутимым после бывшего лорда оказался Старскрим, откровенно скептично поглядывающий на их бывшего лидера фракции.  
\- Это… - прервал затянувшееся молчание Оптимус, но тут же осёкся: ему никак не удавалось подобрать верное слово. Плохо? Глупо? Страшно? Смертельно опасно? Шлак, да всё сразу. – Я не могу согласиться на такое, - мех поднял откровенно озадаченный взгляд на кона напротив. – Это…  
\- Наш единственный выход из сложившейся ситуации, - закончил за него Мегатрон. – И ты это знаешь.  
\- Я не могу позволить… - Оптимус сам замолчал, с ужасом осознавая, насколько жалко звучали его попытки отказаться от предложенной идеи. – Это слишком опасно. Многие могут погибнуть.  
\- Зато есть шанс спасти миллионы, - танк подался вперёд: звенья блокираторов брякнули об стол, - наши ресурсы на исходе, Оптимус. Я могу быть слепым, глухим и немым, но даже так я буду знать, что времени осталось совсем немного. Ещё декацикл-другой, и пиши пропало.  
Все присутствующие синхронно приподняли головы, вглядываясь друг в друга. Каждый думал об одном и том же: выбора действительно не оставалось, и Мегатрон был прав. Они и так урезали паёк вдвое, и дальше будет только хуже. Послевоенное напряжение никуда не исчезло, конфликты всё чаще и чаще вспыхивали то тут, то там. Автоботы теснили десептиконов, обвиняя меха в грехах их лидера, а десептиконы отвечали на агрессию практически идентичным насилием, вполне обоснованно заявляя, что они точно такие же жители Кибертрона и достойны тех же прав, ни каплей меньше.  
\- Разговорами уже ничего не добьёшься, - здраво рассуждал Мегатрон, - пора действовать. Всем нам.  
\- Но соваться в Калис? – встрепенулся Старскрим, сбрасывая с себя маску безразличия. - Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но я согласен с Праймом. Это самоубийство! Кибертрон только-только сумел стабилизироваться и прийти в норму, а ты предлагаешь…  
\- Кибертрон не в норме! - перебил его Мегатрон. - И его жители тоже не в норме, Старскрим. У нас нет самого главного ресурса: энергона. А восстановить хотя бы один завод, в лучшем случае, за пару декациклов, мы не успеем, потому что нет ни инженеров, ни рабочих, ни других ресурсов, понимаешь ты или нет, чушка железная?! Как и где выплавлять недостающие детали? Как устанавливать их и запускать работу побитых временем и ржавчиной двигателей? На это нужны годы! А у нас их нет.  
\- Согласен, - на голос Бамблби обернулись все: даже Джаз вернулся в более сидячее положение. - Оптимус, я понимаю твою тревогу, но Мегатрон прав. Если в Калисе осталось хоть что-то, что поможет нам… Ради этого стоит рискнуть.  
\- Ключевое слово «если», - сурово глянул на него Проул. - Вероятности мизерные, и я считаю, что риск неоправдан.  
\- Если бы мы точно знали, что там, - поддержал его лейтенант внутренней разведки, блеснув голубым визором, - тогда да. Но идти в неизвестность и непонятно ради чего… Кибертрон и так понёс слишком много жертв. Эти будут бессмысленными.  
\- Отдайте в моё распоряжение ДПП, и мы выжмем максимум, - пожал плечами танк: дуло за плечом опасно покачнулось. - Послушайте, я не призываю вас идти туда всем скопом и гибнуть просто так. Сначала мы разведаем обстановку, но если удастся что-то узнать полезное - это может спасти нам актив.  
\- На разведку нет времени, - покачал шлемом Оптимус. - Проул, а что с нашими колониями? Там есть энергон?  
\- Они выжаты практически полностью, кое-что осталось только на дальних рубежах, но пока шаттлы оттуда дойдут до Кибертрона… - полисбот неприязненно поджал губы. - Они не успеют.  
\- Оптимус, - Мегатрон вперился в тягача прямым и довольно тяжёлым взглядом, - я понимаю, что у тебя нет оснований доверять мне. Но разве я уже не показал, что ко мне стоит хотя бы иногда прислушиваться? - танк наглядно приподнял манипуляторы, демонстрируя блокираторы. – Хорошо, оставим идею с ДПП. Пусть со мной пойдут те, кому ты доверяешь. Я готов обсуждать любой шаг с приближенным к тебе меха. Если это поможет спасти Кибертрон, а именно этого я и хочу.  
\- Оставь, - жестом прервал его Прайм, - дело не только в этом.  
\- А в чём? – прищурился Мегатрон. - Чего я не знаю? - он снова откинулся на спинку жёсткого кресла.  
\- У окраин Айякона нашли несколько обезображенных корпусов, - отозвался Проул, - их принесло со стороны Масляного моря.  
\- Да там дезактивов было больше, чем во время битвы за Марганцевые горы, - не понял его лидер десептиконов. - Ну принесло кого-то, что с того?  
\- Мне удалось идентифицировать нескольких из них, - не меняя тона, продолжил тактик, - все они пропали ещё до вспыхнувшей гражданской войны без вести. Какая-либо связь пока что не установлена, но главное не это… - Проул умолк и неожиданно нервно сжал лежащую на столе ладонь в кулак.  
\- Проул? - Бамблби немного подался вперёд. - Что с ними такое, Проул?  
\- Не томи же, друже, - ухмыльнулся Джаз, - мы в нетерпении.  
\- Они все погибли около месяца назад, - изрёк полисбот в гробовой тишине. - И это совершенно точно! Рэтчет проверил несколько раз.  
\- Пропавшие без вести четыре миллиона лет назад меха вернулись со стороны Масляного моря в состоянии совсем свежего дезактива обратно? - ошарашено переспросил Мегатрон, и тактик кивнул. - Оптимус, ты знал?  
\- Да, - кивнул Прайм, - я поручил Проулу провести внутреннее расследование и поднять архивы, какие ещё остались.  
\- Но всё практически бесполезно, - монохромный автобот заставил себя разжать кулак, - мне удалось узнать совсем немного.  
\- Вот только этого не хватало, - Старскрим раздражённо опустил крылья, - общество и так готово сорваться в любой момент, а если сейчас начнут то там, то тут всплывать дезактивы…  
\- Истончившаяся от времени резина лопнет со звуком выстрела, сравнимого с взрывом термоядерного реактора, - удручённо кивнул Бамблби. - Это очень плохо.  
\- Пока что мы придерживаемся версии, что дезактивы действительно просто всплыли. В конце концов, подземные толчки ни для кого не секрет, - Оптимус задумчиво царапнул пальцем столешницу, чувствуя её шероховатость. - Но если тела прибыли со стороны Калиса… Соваться туда вдвойне опасно: мы не знаем, жив ли там кто-то, и если да, то кто и чем он занимается.  
\- Если бы не критическая ситуация в целом, я бы предложил подорвать Калис к шарктиконам драным, - честно признался Мегатрон. - Но в свете всплывших обстоятельств, - мех кашлянул, осознав случайный каламбур, - в общем, в Калис совершенно точно следует наведаться. И если ты прав, Оптимус, если там действительно есть живые меха… Скажем так, нельзя оставлять их без присмотра, - танк чуть качнул шлемом. - Особенно сейчас. Никому из нас не нужны лишние проблемы. Я считаю, что с этим стоит разобраться, пока есть такая возможность.  
\- Не нравится мне всё это, - пробормотал Старскрим, - ох, как не нравится…  
\- Но поездка необходима, - подытожил Мегатрон. - Как я уже сказал, я готов вызваться добровольцем. Но мне нужна команда.  
\- Я поеду, - Оптимус жестом осадил вскочившего было лейтенанта, - Джаз, это важно.  
\- Но кто останется здесь? - опешил он, хлопнув ладонями по столу. - Кто будет всех удерживать?  
\- Полагаю, Бамблби и Старскрим, как представители обеих фракций, способны справиться с делами Кибертрона в течение декацикла, - Прайм мягко усадил его обратно, - это не обсуждается, Джаз, прошу.  
\- Тогда и мы едем, - стоявший с другой стороны Проул смерил лидера автоботов неумолимым взглядом, - я позвоню Рэтчету и Айронхайду.  
\- Старскрим, - жёлтый минибот повернулся к сикеру, - я не сомневаюсь в твоих лидерских качествах, но ты уверен, что… мы справимся? - осторожно поинтересовался он. - Это не фракция или её часть, это весь Кибертрон, и меха постоянно прибывают. Каждому надо объяснить, что к чему, и убедить, что конфликты никому не нужны.  
Истребитель закусил губу, нервно постукивая плоской частью супинатора по полу.  
\- Прайм должен остаться, - выдал, наконец, джет, - это не обсуждается. Без Оптимуса всё, что мы выстраивали, рухнет в мгновение ока.  
\- Либо же… - Оптимус вдруг повернулся к тактику, - Проул, а у нас случайно не сохранилась фальшивая Матрица?  
\- Возможно, - уклончиво отозвался тот, - а зачем она тебе… нам?  
Мегатрон переводил внимательный взгляд с Прайма на его стратега и обратно, вслушиваясь, анализируя.  
\- Я бы устроил небольшое шоу, - пояснил тягач, - прилюдно разделил Матрицу Лидерства и вручил по половинке каждому из наших заместителей. Чтобы меха видели, что, во-первых, задействованы обе фракции, а во-вторых, раз я доверяю своим временным, но преемникам, значит, и они могут делать тоже.  
\- Это может сработать, - Мегатрон вдруг усмехнулся, понимая, к чему клонит его старый бывший враг, - хотя я и не представляю, как ты вытащишь из груди артефакт и разломишь его напополам.  
\- Это мои проблемы, - чуть улыбнулся в ответ Оптимус. - Проул, серьёзно. Найди подделку. Это даст нам время. Экспедиция в Калис может спасти нас всех, и если мы оба - Мегатрон и я - отправимся туда вместе, то тем самым убедим наших братьев в том, что действительно готовы на всё ради благополучия Кибертрона и его жителей.  
\- Это какое-то безумие, - всё также удручённо пробормотал Бамблби. - Способное сработать, но безумие.  
\- Если подтянем к ставке мою триаду и кого-нибудь из твоих - например, Ультра Магнуса, - то шанс есть, - покачал шлемом Старскрим. - Маленький, конечно. Но при грамотном распоряжении…  
\- Магнусу доверяют, - кивнул минибот, - да и Тандеркрекер, насколько я знаю, на хорошем счету, особенно у фракции десептиконов.  
\- Тандер не политик, но юрист, - джет неоднозначно повёл плечами. - Думаю, кое-что он сможет подсказать, если придётся.  
\- Отлично, задавим недовольных бюрократией, - вдруг рассмеялся Бамблби. - Они с Магнусом точно поладят.  
\- Значит, решено, - Оптимус тоже улыбался - оптикой, но так светло и доверчиво! - Проул, ищи подделку и поживее. Джаз… Хотя нет. Джаз, реликвию ищешь ты!  
\- Как скажете, босс, - широко отозвался тот, - я всегда к вашим услугам, - он вскочил и отвесил шутливый поклон.  
\- Проул, на тебе сбор экспедиции: подбери хороший шаттл, который вместит нас всех.  
\- Желательно экранированный, - вставил свои пять шаниксов Мегатрон, - Масляное море глушит радиацию, но не везде, а чем ближе мы будем к Калису, тем сильнее начнут трещать счётчики.  
\- Верно, - кивнул Прайм. - Бамблби, Старскрим, подумайте над своей вступительной речью. Хоть мы и будем отсутствовать примерно декацикл, неизвестно, вернёмся ли мы вовремя. Кибертрон будет на вас… Нужно завоевать доверие граждан, и…  
\- Мы справимся! - осадил его сикер. - Не впервой выбираться из такой отработки.  
Судя по лицевой Бамблби, у него-то как раз всё было впервые, но если Старскрим так уверен, что у них всё получится, возможно, дело не так уж и плохо.  
\- Мегатрон, - обратился Прайм к последнему кусочку собранной головоломки, - я дам тебе доступ к Сети и архивам. Подумай и составь список того, что может нам пригодиться из Калиса. На что ориентироваться в первую очередь.  
\- Слава Праймасу, я уж думал, ты заставишь меня зачитать очередную речь на публике, - пробормотал в ответ танк, но кивнул.  
Оптимус сделал вид, что не услышал: признание лидера десептиконов во всех своих грехах и желании искренне покаяться подняло такой резонанс… А уж когда он сообщил, что официально распускает фракцию Десептиконов… Прайм на клик пригасил окуляры и позволил себе поддаться едкому чувству гадкой радости: ведь это его текст публично зачитал заклятый враг. Униженный, растоптанный, готовый самому себе шлем оторвать - таким Мегатрон Оптимусу даже нравился. Вернее, той тёмной части, что в последнее время всё чаще напоминала о себе. Прайм вскинулся, возвращаясь в реальность.  
\- Если вопросов нет, собрание объявляется закрытым, - лидер автоботов поднялся. - Не затягиваем. Джаз, артефакт нужен завтра. Будет лучше, если завтра же мы и проведём церемонию передачи, а послезавтра отправимся в Калис. Времени мало, нечего тянуть шарктикона за хвост.  
\- Принято, - не синхронно отозвались меха в комнате.  
\- Джаз, и ещё кое-что: зайдёшь ко мне, как освободишься, хорошо? - Оптимус кивнул своему диверсанту-разведчику.  
\- Есть, сэр, - козырнул тот и первым покинул место сбора, сопровождаемый внимательным взглядом Мегатрона, отмечающего про себя внешне незаметные, почти невинные, но оттого не менее важные детали.

***

На бывшее здание Сената, где когда-то проходили страшные суды и созывались собрания, опустилась ночь. Комнаты ожидания, больше похожие на тюремные камеры, как смогли, переоформили под жилые помещения, где и разместилась высшая ставка правительства Нового Кибертрона. Оптимусу там не нравилось – он считал, что должен быть ближе к народу, а так получалось, что он возвышался над ними, оставляя товарищей и бывших противников где-то в трущобах. Но Джазу удалось смягчить его категоричность: в здании Сената имелись удобные и, что удивительно, сохранившиеся помещения, где при должном оборудовании – спасибо Бластеру и Саундвейву – им удалось создать штаб, в котором и решались все насущные вопросы.  
Диверсант мягко просочился сквозь двери одной из личных кварт кого-то из бывших сенаторов и осмотрелся: самый минималистский стиль из всех возможных. Оптимус никогда не любил лишнего пафоса и изысканных убранств, которыми так грезили Сенаторы. Он даже отыскал где-то старую поцарапанную платформу, хотя здесь, в избежавшей бомбардировки комнате, была другая – обитая мягким изолетиком, удобная. Прайм оторвал её почти что голыми манипуляторами.  
Информационный терминал, рядом кучка таких же исцарапанных датападов, пара кристаллов… И всё. Даже энергона нет, хотя пустой энергарий к себе так и манил, чтобы его наполнили. Но Оптимус вполне здраво предпочитал спускаться к своим товарищам и заправляться вместе с ними тем, что было. А было у них немного и даже меньше.  
\- Ох, Джаз, - Прайм выбрался откуда-то из пыльной полки, покрытой ржавыми разводами и неприятного вида склизкими пятнами, - представляешь, я тут потайной ход нашёл. Уронил датапад, а он как взял… и проскользнул куда-то дальше.  
\- Сенаторы даром времени не теряли, - покивал головой Джаз, - и куда он ведёт?  
\- Ну, я особо далеко не ходил, - Оптимус со скрежетом приподнял полку и всё-таки вылез из-за неё, жутко пройдясь по ней грудными стёклами, испещрёнными трещинами, по задней стенке, - но предполагаю, что тут целая сеть. Все жилые комнаты точно связаны друг с другом, возможно, где-то есть путь даже в подземелья. Мало ли, кому хотелось ночью побродить среди пленных?  
\- Те самые странные развлечения, о которых ходило столько слухов? - понимающе уточнил диверсант.  
\- Думаю, да, - Оптимус вернул полку на место, - так. Если надо в мойку – вот туда, - он махнул рукой в противоположную сторону, - правда, дезка там только холодная и иногда ржавая, но если выбрать момент…  
\- Обойдусь, - хмыкнул Джаз, - я сегодня не колесил по окраинам, пыль не собирал. И вообще, - он наигранно стряхнул с плеча пару невидимых пылинок, - теперь чисто.  
Оптимус нервно рассмеялся, почесал затылок шлема и направился к терминалу, погружённый в явно грустные мысли.  
\- Всё в порядке? - Джаз направился за ним. - Тебя что-то беспокоит, босс?  
\- Калис, - просто отозвался тот, - у меня тревожные предчувствия, и я не понимаю, с чем они связаны.  
\- Думаешь, Мегатрон что-то задумал? - гонщик плюхнулся на платформу, рассматривая снизу-вверх нависшего над терминалом Прайма. - Поэтому ты едешь?  
\- Может, и задумал: нельзя исключать такую возможность, - Оптимус отключил терминал и погасил экран у датапада, который нервно вертел в руках, - но дело не только в этом. Калис - проклятое место. Одно из тех, где в равнозначной степени можно найти и спасение, и погибель. Ты можешь пойти за одним, а вернуться с чем-то совсем иным, и неизвестно, как это нечто скажется на дальнейшем активе.  
\- Да ладно, босс, не думаю, что всё настолько плохо, - Джаз похлопал по платформе рядом с собой, - идём, отвлечёшься немного. А то погряз в работе по кончики антенн…  
\- Как бы нам это боком не вышло… - пробормотал тягач и послушно опустился рядом. Джаз ловко забрался к нему на колени и удобно там уселся, притёршись капотом к мутным стёклам.  
\- Тебе надо отдохнуть, - диверсант обхватил Прайма за шлем и притянул его к себе, - тем более что мы давно не были вместе.  
Оптимус перевёл тяжёлый взгляд с шейных кабелей на фейсплет своего лучшего разведчика. Визор со щелчком поднялся наверх. Ярко-алая оптика смотрела на командира с теплом и заботой, какую на глазах у окружающих проявлять было запрещено.  
\- Иди сюда, - Джаз ещё подтянул его к себе, сам приподнялся, стремительно сокращая расстояние между лицевыми, - и забудь на ближайшую пару джооров обо всём, что тебя тревожит.  
Оптимус кивнул.  
Чужие губы накрыли его мягко, ненавязчиво и очень легко. Из всех немногих партнёров Прайма только Джазу удавалось создавать впечатление, что он как бы был здесь, но его не было. Довольно увесистый корпус, казалось, парил в руках, а пальцы, оглаживающие стеклопласт фар, будто бы скользили по воздуху. Джаз застонал, когда одну из них ощутимо сжали, и иллюзия развеялась.  
Не говоря ни слова, они завалились на платформу. Оптимус припал губами к шейным кабелям, целуя каждый миллиметр и слабо покусывая их, пока гонщик под ним стремительно распалялся. Диверсант уже нетерпеливо елозил, пока его ласкали глоссой и манипуляторами, оглаживая округлый капот и медленно спускаясь ниже. По брюшным пластинам рассыпался сноп искр, и Джаз вскинулся, неистово царапая пальцами шлем под руками. Мех тяжело стравливал пар, пока движок набирал обороты. Паховая пластинка со щелчком разошлась, оголяя приёмную систему.  
\- Мне всегда нравился твой запах, Джаз, - проникновенно признался Оптимус и выдохнул тёплый пар на защитные лепестки мембраны. Из-за них тут же показались первые капли смазки и масла. - Такой чувствительный… отзывчивый.  
Джаз вскинулся в немом крике, когда Прайм подхватил его под бёдра и припал губами к порту, резко ввинчивая сегментированную глоссу внутрь. Растревоженные датчики тут же отозвались шквалом сбивчивых сигналов, будоража нейросеть и подключая кулеры для охлаждения на полную мощность.  
Оптимус как будто специально прижимался фейсплетом к его паху, методично исследуя каждый разъём внутри, собирая вязкие капли контактного геля и довольно урча. Вибрация, идущая из глубины корпуса, тревожила внешние порты, и Джаз не сумел удержаться, слил ещё немного масла, содрогнувшись в поверхностном ребуте - первом из многих. Прайм с влажным чмоканьем оторвался от него и утёр губы, пошло слизнул драгоценную смазку с ладони.  
Гонщик перед ним шире развёл колени, приглашая к себе, и Оптимус не стал отказываться. Он по-настоящему успел соскучиться по отзывчивому корпусу диверсанта за последние месяцы. Вся эта рутина, вечные проблемы и конфликты - всё это сыпалось на его шлем как из рога изобилия, даже не думая прекращать. И когда тягач вдвинул мощную скрутку проводов в чужую приёмную систему, Джаз слишком искренне захлебнулся стоном.  
Штекеры в мгновение ока ринулись забивать все подходящие и не очень разъёмы, устанавливая стабильное подключение. Несколько выскользнувших из общей скрутки проводов потянулись к внешним портам, замыкая контакт. Оптимус улёгся сбоку, чуть перевернул гонщика и крепко обнял его, запрокинув чужую ногу себе на бедренную секцию. Джаз тепло урчал двигателем, прильнув всем корпусом к широким пластинам честплейта Прайма, и лез обниматься, бессознательно иногда цепляясь за хромированные трубы на спине партнёра. Оптимус вовлёк его в новый долгий поцелуй, медленно наращивая обороты, крепко прижимая его к себе.  
Во время особо сильных разрядов гонщик надломлено стонал и вскидывал бёдра, расшатывая подключение внутри. Штекеры временами выскальзывали из разъёмов и замыкали искры на каплях смазки, из-за чего Джаз периодически выл почти на ультразвуке, с силой царапая плечи партнёра. Оптимус снова и снова наклонялся к нему, ласкал глоссой чужой фейсплет и сминал губы в тонких шрамах в глубоких долгих поцелуях.  
Джаз вскидывался всё больше и сильнее, чувствуя, как подступает перезагрузка. Волны удовольствия скручивали всю нейросеть в тугой узел, а Оптимус навалился на него сбоку, подминая под себя и наслаждаясь откатами… Как же хорошо, что они уже давным-давно подстроили свои мощности друг под друга. Первое время приходилось пользоваться переходниками, которые в процессе страсти горели только так, но впоследствии Джаз солидно повысил уровень собственной выносливости и теперь нетерпеливо ёрзал, показывая, как ему хорошо.  
Оптимус до хруста брони сжал диверсанта в объятиях и рывками погнал амплитуду почти на пределе мощностей гонщика. Тот запрокинул шлем, утопая в подступающей перезагрузке и содрогаясь при каждом рывке. Скрутка, казалось, протолкнулась ещё глубже, растягивая ограничивающие кольца порта почти до конца, и Джаз захлебнулся криком, когда последний рывок с ужасным грохотом унёс его в темноту оффлайна.  
Он не заметил, как резким движением пробил одно из стёкол Оптимус и погнул попавшуюся под ладонь трубу. Прайм с рычанием вдавил его в себя, улетая следом, пока сочившаяся внутри смазка замыкала их последние конвульсии. Воздух вокруг наполнился запахом озона и палёной проводки. Джаз стремительно терял разум и отключался, видя перед собой лишь заботливый взгляд такого же медленно оседающего в оффлайн партнёра…

***

Собравшаяся на площади толпа кибертронцев охнула настолько ощутимо, когда Оптимус выудил из себя Матрицу Лидерства и с яркой вспышкой света разломил её на пополам, что возглас долетел даже до подземелий, где сидел Мегатрон. Танк на пару кликов оторвался от архивов, посвящённых Калису, его примерному строению и расположению нужных им целей, после чего вернулся обратно к анализу.  
\- И куда это засовывать? – держа повыше излишне блестящую фальшивку, которая резала народу окуляры, шёпотом поинтересовался Старскрим. – В порты что ли?  
\- Да хоть туда, - буркнул стоявший позади Проул, - под кокпит, кибердятел, что за глупые вопросы?  
\- Я в себя Матрицы каждый день не пихаю вообще-то! – возмутился истребитель. – А в порты могу. У меня-то с ними дела получше, чем у некоторых, - десептикон одарил тактика уничижительным взглядом из-за плеча.  
\- Угомонись, - с другого бока попросил джета Бамблби, - раскрой грудную броню и вставь осколок в любое подходящее место. Потом вытащишь, если мешать будет.  
Оптимус возвёл манипуляторы к небу, продолжая проникновенную речь, прерываемую разве что такими же удивлёнными возгласами и перешёптыванием: на преемников смотрели с любопытством и подозрением.  
\- Засунь, вот так, - Бамблби первым дал команду на раскрытие грудной брони и прилюдно, пока толпа охала и восклицала, разместил часть древнего артефакта под ложементом Искры.  
\- И как? Чувствуешь прилив сил? – с подозрением поинтересовался сикер.  
\- Хорош пиз… - Проул фыркнул, когда Джаз ощутимо вмазал ему кулаком в бок, - болтать. Засовывай уже.  
\- Озабоченный. Тебе бы только засунуть, - фыркнул Старскрим и горделиво шагнул вперёд, раскрываясь и устанавливая артефакт примерно там же, где и Бамблби – под Искрой.  
\- Успокойтесь, - процедил минибот и грозно притопнул металлической опорой, на которую переносил часть веса с повреждённой ноги.  
\- … и поскольку ещё в давние времена Матрица избрала меня, как лидера, - миролюбиво, но уверенно вещал Оптимус, - я же и смогу собрать её обратно. Прошу вас, не пугайтесь! Это временная мера, пока несколько ботов из нас будут отсутствовать по вопросу новой поставки топлива, которое так сейчас необходимо.  
\- Всё в порядке? - Проул повернулся к Джазу, пока Старскрим растопырил крылья, загородив их от массы народа.  
\- Угу, - отозвался тот. - А что с шаттлом?  
\- Я нашёл маленький, - тактик бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону космопорта, пока что единственного рабочего, где и ожидал их максимально подготовленный к поездке корабль, - будет тесновато, но у него отличная защита от радиации, плюс стелс-щиты.  
\- Вооружение? - диверсант отступил в тень, не желая светиться лишний раз.  
\- Исключительно наше личное, - Проул чуть опустил обычно встопорщенные дверцы, - боюсь, мне придётся остаться. Иначе нас слишком много.  
\- Ещё ведь Хайд и Рэтчет, да? - Джаз понуро покачал шлемом. - И нас трое… Шаттл настолько маленький?  
\- К сожалению, - кивнул стратег, - но это лучший вариант из тех, что есть. Полагаю, в данном случае следует отдать приоритет защите и сокрытию, а не бою. Сомневаюсь, что жители Калиса обрадуются, если кто-то решит посетить его с перестрелкам и взрывами.  
\- Много лет прошло с битвы у Масляного Моря, но не думаю, что о дезактивах забыли, - Джаз козырнул Оптимусу, когда тот объявил об окончании собрания и спустился вниз, оставляя новоявленных лидеров целой планеты разбираться со своими обязательствами самостоятельно. Старскрим уже выступил вперёд.  
\- Всё в порядке? - Прайм неприязненно потёр место, куда пришлось впихнуть подделку. Спасибо Уиллджеку, который прикрутил к обеим частям по парочке незначительных апгрейдов, и лже-Матрица засветилась так, как не сиял, наверное, даже Вектор-Сигма. А за ярким ослепительным светом было не видно истинную Матрицу, которую Оптимус на клик пригасил, изымая из себя другой артефакт. Так-то было лучше.  
\- Относительно, - пожал плечами Джаз, - Проул говорит, что шаттл маленький, и ему придётся остаться.  
\- Я снарядил двух миниботов-учёных, которые помогут вам в случае экстренной ситуации, - добавил полисбот, - Брейнс и Вили. Полагаю, они вам знакомы…  
\- Это те два мелких вредных шкета, которые работали с Шоквейвом? - ухмыльнулся Джаз. - Да уж, весело будет.  
\- У них довольно обширные архивы данных и базы знаний, - осадил друга Проул, - они взломают что угодно, спаяют что угодно, проберутся куда угодно. Этот ресурс может вам пригодиться.  
\- И Мегатрону не скучно будет, - хмыкнул диверсант, но тут же посерьёзнел. - Может, добавить кого-нибудь из наших?  
\- Не переживай, - Проул странно улыбнулся дёрнувшимися уголками губ, - я уже поговорил с ними, они согласны отправиться в экспедицию и обещали вести себя хорошо, не доставлять лишних проблем.  
\- Пойдёмте в комнату, - Оптимус одновременно коснулся плеч и Джаза, и Проула, - там поговорим.  
Толпа позади уже зашумела, но Бамблби удалось привести всех к порядку. Прайм про себя улыбнулся: он и не сомневался в том, что между сикером и миниботом сложится отличный тандем.  
\- Надеюсь, наши маленькие друзья будут путешествовать с нами без встроенных в мозговые модули чипов, которые поджарят их, если что-то пойдёт не так? - ехидно поинтересовался Оптимус у главы тактического отдела.  
\- Только потому, что любое лишнее излучение может спровоцировать взрыв, а за взрывом может последовать всё, что угодно, - холодно парировал Проул.  
\- В любом случае, поездка нас ждёт весёлая. Когда отбываем, босс? - закинув руки за голову, поинтересовался Джаз.  
\- Два джоора на сборы, - скомандовал Оптимус, - я схожу к Мегатрону, узнаю, как у него продвигаются дела.  
\- Принято, - диверсант и тактик синхронно козырнули.


	2. 2.

Шелтер своими размерами действительно впечатлял, но в плохом смысле. Оптимус и Мегатрон кое-как втиснулись в два небольших капитанских кресла и присели, сжавшись и с толикой смущения поглядывая друг на друга.  
\- Джаз, ты за штурвалом, - скомандовал Прайм, осознав, что если он в каждую кнопку будет тыкать одним пальцем, далеко они не улетят: никакого пространства вокруг. Он, скорее, сам штурвал отломает, чем сделает что-то нормально.  
\- Дожили, - тяжело стравил пар Мегатрон и глухо ойкнул, когда дуло танка омерзительно царапнуло потолок. Пришлось поджать плечи и нагнуться. - Какой кошмар.  
Оптимус сказать что-либо ободряющее не успел: кресло под ним с грохотом просело, и мех опустился на полметра ниже, уткнувшись честплейтом в коленные шарниры. Он перевёл откровенно осоловелый взгляд на пытающегося не смеяться Джаза и также тяжело прогнал цикл вентиляции. Мегатрон тоже пытался не смеяться, хотя у него выходило, признаться честно, немного лучше.  
\- Я не согласен на топливное отделение! - громко оповестил всех присутствующих на капитанском мостике Айронхайд. - Здесь тесно и воняет!  
\- Сейчас ещё я приду и добавлю, - гаркнул в ответ Рэтчет, только-только поднявшийся на борт. - Отставить нытьё. Следишь за уровнем топлива и регулируешь его. Если кончается - вон канистры, подливай. Если останется две канистры, а мы ничего не добьёмся, летим обратно.  
\- Как же хорошо, что хоть что-то в нашем активе стабильно, - умопомрачительно мирно изрёк Оптимус. - Все готовы? Проул?  
\- Пять бриймов до отлёта, - отрапортовал тот и прищурился, всматриваясь в состав: - А где миниботы?  
Оптимус не удержался и хлопнул себя по лбу, когда тактик на экране куда-то сорвался и с руганью, поминая не самые приличные части Праймаса, рванул в сторону.  
\- Найти и доставить, иначе лично на болты и гайки разберу! - разъярённо рычал он за кадром, взрывоопасной молнией мечась из стороны в сторону. - Так, - он вернулся к сеансу связи, - Брейнса и Вили сейчас к вам доставят. Готовьтесь к отлёту, - тактик отключился, не попрощавшись.  
В повисшей тишине раздавался еле слышный скрип проседающего теперь уже под Мегатроном сидения, да недовольного ворчания Хайда из помещения позади, где ему предстояла ответственная миссия - изворачиваться и подливать топливо, когда потребуется: у маленького Шелтера и баки были соответствующие.  
\- Ах ты же оплавок вонючий! - внутри сверкнула фиолетовая вспышка, и из портала высунулся Скайварп. Он пинком отправил прямиком на колени к Мегатрону первого из миниботов. Оптимусу прилетел второй. - Я до тебя доберусь! - воинственно пригрозил тот, что умостился на ногах лидера десептиконов. – Гайка драная!  
\- И что ты сделаешь? Поимеешь до слива отработки? - расхохотался триадник Старскрима и исчез. Правда, через пару кликов раздался грохот со стороны топливного отделения и ругань Айронхайда вперемешку с пошлыми шутками фиолетового сикера. Снова щёлкнуло, и на Шелтере воцарилась тишина.  
\- Полагаю, раз все в сборе, - Мегатрон смерил ошарашено помигивающего окулярами минибота у себя на коленях, - можно выдвигаться.  
\- Я Брейнс, - прокряхтел десептиконский учёный на коленях Прайма: встопорщенные провода, торчащие из шлема в разные стороны, покрылись сеточкой статики, - а это Вили, - он злобно глянул на хмыкающего и начинающего ёрзать минибота с парой глаз, которые уже вертелись во все стороны и заглянули в такие щели, о которых, возможно, не ведал даже Проул. Хотя уж Проул-то знал всё, так что сомнительно.  
\- Пусти меня, огрызок, - гневно дёрнулся Вили, и Оптимус, подумав, осторожно опустил его на пол. Правда, тут же пожалел об этом: миниботы и так никогда не были большими, но некоторым хватало мощности нейроствола на апгрейд корпуса, как у Бамблби, а некоторым – нет, как, например, кассетам Саундвейва. Вили оказался ему ростом по колено. Да и Брейнс недалеко ушёл.  
\- Пусть носится, - отмахнулся Брейнс, - я так понял, вы собрались штурмовать Калис. Что, актив совсем не мил? - он с кряхтеньем попытался сползти вниз, но бросил эту затею. - Эй, большой парень, - бот ткнул лидера десептиконов в колено, - поставь-ка меня на панель.  
\- А волшебное слово? – ухмыльнулся Мегатрон.  
Брейнс ответить не успел: Шелтер взревел двигателем.  
\- Так, до отлёта десять кликов, - скомандовал Джаз, - держитесь. Немного тряхнёт.  
Шелтер размеренно урчал движком, готовясь к взлёту. Джаз уже зарылся в настройки и изучал предложенные варианты защитного поля и стелс-генераторов. Самым оптимальным ему показался отражающий. Наконец, шаттл вздрогнул и поднялся наверх.  
\- Проул, ты на связи? - Джаз дал команду на соединение со штабом. - Проул?  
\- А-а, э-э… здрасьте, - экран мигнул, перед камерой появился автобот, не особо знакомый кому-либо из присутствующих. - Сэр Проул умчался искать миниботов и до сих пор не вернулся, - промямлил он. - Я… чем-то могу помочь?  
\- Как тебя зовут? Ты за старшего? – обратился к нему Джаз.  
\- Есть, сэр, я Дред, - представился бот и козырнул, - лейтенант, показатели в норме. Маршрут проложен и загружен в вашем навигаторе. Слева на панели есть красная кнопка: её нажимать исключительно в экстренной ситуации.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? - с подозрением басисто поинтересовался Мегатрон. - Если подготовкой занимался Проул.  
\- Ох, сэр, я… - тот снова сдулся, смущённо царапнул столешницу, - сэр Проул оставил несколько заметок. Я просто прочитал их. Сэр, - Дред мазнул по лидеру десептиконов любопытным взглядом, но вопросов задавать, разумеется, не стал.  
\- Умница. Из тебя выйдет толк, - величественно покачал шлемом танк, - а теперь брысь, - он подхватил ойкнувшего Брейнса и поставил его на панель перед собой.  
Дред почти расцвёл от похвалы, кивнул и отключился, забыв добавить, что с шаттла пришлось снять всё вооружение, поскольку вес забившихся в него меха в буквальном смысле тянул корабль к земле.  
\- Устанавливаю экранированное антирадиактивное поле, - коротко добавил Джаз, - Шелтер набирает высоту.  
Шаттл снова задрожал и неожиданно накренился. Брейнс с воплем завалился, и если бы не стремительный рывок манипулятора бывшего лидера десептиконов, учёный точно бы раздавил себе что-нибудь… Причём без возможности дальнейшего восстановления.  
\- Почему нас заносит? - Оптимус окончательно уселся на полу, доломав несчастное кресло.  
\- Сильный перевес в сторону, - Джаз кое-как подтянулся к панели. - Рэтчет, доберись до Мегатрона.  
\- Да с шлака? - огрызнулся тот, но перечить не стал: цепляясь за всё, до чего дотягивались руки, он с трудом проковылял к заключённому в оковы и приговорённому к смертной казни бывшему шахтёру. - Оу…  
Медик удивлённо воззрился на неожиданно выправившийся в пространстве шаттл. Шелтер медленно поплыл по заданному маршруту, покрываясь рябой сеткой защитного поля, которое вот-вот позволит им исчезнуть со всех радаров.  
\- Полагаю, нам придётся соблюдать какой-то определённый весовой баланс, - резюмировал Мегатрон, а через клик с грохотом присоединился к Оптимусу, подогнувшему колени к подбородку. - Это было бы смешно, если бы не грустно…  
\- Ну, я теперь хотя бы не один, - Прайм чуть приподнялся и вытащил из-под бампера остатки металлического сидения, - с каждым кликом эта идея нравится мне всё меньше.  
\- Поставь меня уже, оплавок, - подал голос Брейнс, - тоже мне, умник нашёлся.  
Танк перевёл удивлённый взгляд на минибота и обнаружил, что так и не отпустил его, продолжая крепко сжимать излишне хрупкий корпус учёного.  
\- Так-то лучше, - прокряхтел тот. - Но вернёмся к главной цели. Что вы, собственно, ищите?  
\- Источник энергии, - Мегатрон выудил из сабспейса один из выделенных ему датападов, - здесь собрано то, что может нам пригодиться.  
Брейнс подхватил датапад и, чихнув облачком чёрного порошка, угнездился под панелью управления, изредка подтягивая себя в нужное положение, держась за супинатор Джаза.  
\- Ай, больно же! – недовольный возглас Вили в очередной раз привлёк к себе внимание. - Сначала Варп, теперь ты! Отпусти меня, болторез!  
\- Вот с «Варпом» я буду разбираться отдельно, а ты… - знакомый голос сопровождался треском статики, пышущей холодной праведной яростью, - ты…  
Джаз вскинул шлем: в отражении одного из погасших на клик экранов мелькнул знакомый шеврон.  
\- Как я и предполагал, без сюрпризов не обошлось, - Оптимус тепло улыбнулся отражению. - Какими судьбами, Проул?  
Полицейский раздражённо дёрнул дверцами на спине и всё же разжал пятерню, позволил тут же ожившему Вили отъехать на безопасное от него расстояние. А судя по тяжёлому взгляду тактика, Скайварпу действительно придётся несладко.

Но чем отчётливее становился Калис, тем мрачнее тишина накрывала Шелтер от обзорного стекла до самого последнего болта. Город Мёртвых, покрытый радиоактивным облаком и слабо просвечивающий сквозь ядовитый туман, возвышался над маленьким шаттлом. Джаз озабоченно замер перед плотной пеленой завесы, не решаясь степенно проникнуть вглубь. Навигатор совершенно точно вёл их к центру города, однако с каждым кликом, что диверсант тянул, мигающий на экране навигатор постепенно затихал.  
\- Не нравится мне всё это, - пробормотал Рэтчет. - Честное слово, Оптимус. Может, вернёмся обратно?  
\- Что, струсил, старикашка? - фыркнул снизу Вили.  
\- Это называется здравый смысл, - холодно одёрнул его Проул. – Но пути назад уже нет. Если мы отступим… Многое может быть утеряно.  
\- Когда мы пересечём границу, - хмыкнул Брейнс, растянувшийся на панели рядом с Джазом и устало мерцающий окулярами, - тогда все мосты стопроцентно будут сожжены. А сейчас ещё можно, - он пригасил оптику, но в оффлайн не уходил.  
\- Что будем делать, босс? - Джаз обернулся и напоролся на внимательный и острый, словно лезвие виброножа, взгляд Мегатрона. Тот сверлил его исподлобья, тяжело и ощутимо, но пока не вмешивался. - Оптимус?  
\- Мы попробуем, - Прайм задумчиво постукивал пальцами по коленным шарнирам, скрестив ноги на полу, - но если что-то пойдёт не так, мы уходим и никогда сюда не возвращаемся. Калис - наша последняя надежда, но рисковать почём зря мы не будем.  
\- Подключи-ка сенсоры дальнего реагирования, - подсказал лейтенанту Мегатрон, - попробуем хоть немного просканировать поверхность плато.  
\- Двигаемся дальше, - согласно кивнул Оптимус, - медленно и неторопливо. И активируй на всякий случай встроенное оружие: никто не знает, откуда и какая может прилететь напасть.  
\- Здесь нет оружия, - удручённо отозвался Проул, но даже под ошарашенными взглядами всех товарищей и не только он умудрился сохранить невозмутимость, - иначе у Шелтера пошёл бы излишне сильный перевес. Если бы не Мегатрон и… - тактик одарил лидера автоботов недвусмысленным взглядом, - кое-что можно было бы оставить. Но нас и так слишком много. Пришлось снять.  
\- Да с шлака ты выбрал такую… такой… - Мегатрон брезгливо скривился, не понимая, каким приличным словом можно было обозвать эту маловместительную рухлядь. - Я был готов уйти буквально с парой меха под своим руководством, но собралась целая экспедиция, а я ещё и виноват?  
\- Это была твоя идея, - прокаркал из-за стены Айронхайд. - Так что заткнись и не возникай.  
Мегатрон уткнулся лбом в крепко сжатый кулак, гоняя циклы вентиляции и остужая разгорячённый не к месту вспыхнувшей яростью корпус.  
\- Что есть, то есть, - нейтрально отозвался Рэтчет, - довольно раздоров. Мы тратим время попусту.  
\- Давай, Джаз, - антенны на шлеме Оптимуса ободряюще приподнялись, - мы должны изучить Калис. Проведи нас.  
Диверсант покачал шлемом и отвернулся, склонился над панелью управления. Навигатор отказал почти полностью, но почему? Что его уничтожало? Проул ведь говорил, что шаттл должен быть максимально укрыт от любых излучений, иначе каждому меха на борту грозил дезактив. Однако некоторые сенсоры уже начинали барахлить. Особенно те, где скапливались небольшие капельки влаги.  
\- Предполагаю, что радиация концентрируется по краям, из-за чего излучение усиливается, - Брейнс приподнял голову, всматриваясь в обзорное стекло, - чем ближе мы к центру, тем слабее радиация внизу, у земли.  
\- Но это не точно! - злобно расхохотался Вили. - И вообще, с чего такой вывод?  
\- Насколько мне известно, когда взорвался термоядерный реактор, плато просело, и теперь это не совсем равнина, скорее, котлован, - задумчиво отозвался Брейнс.  
\- И что с того? – набычился Вили, злобно сверкая ярко-алой оптикой. – Объясняй уже, раз ты самый умный.  
\- Кажется, я понял, что ты имеешь в виду, - подался вперёд Мегатрон. – Плато просело. Выброс радиации изначально скапливался в самом центре, но со временем, под воздействием различных химикатов, он приняло форму, похожую на купол, которая и накрыла весь город. А масло каким-то образом её немного гасит.  
\- Скорее, сдерживает, не даёт добраться до остального Кибертрона, - вторил ему Брейнс.  
Джаз тем временем почти перевёл Шелтер через ощутимую полосу тумана. Капли на стекле увеличивались в размерах, но вскоре стали постепенно испаряться.  
\- Это не просто радиация, верно? - Мегатрон почувствовал, как грудную броню сдавило, словно тисками: его идея… Его очередная опасная идея. – Это почти что химическое оружие.  
\- Оружие, которое не поддаётся контролю, - прошелестел Проул.  
Джаз слабо вздрогнул: Шелтер встряхнуло и, кажется, будто бы выплюнуло. Пелена ядовитого облака осталась позади.  
\- Какой кошмар… - пробормотал он, вглядываясь в полуразрушенные башни некогда великого и очень красивого города. Все меха, как по команде, замолкли, подались вперёд, всматриваясь в невероятную картину.  
Удивительно, но даже во мраке апокалипсиса Калис умудрялся сохранять своё величие. Испещрённые кислотными пятнами, сливающимися в хаотичное, но притягивающее взор зрелище, стены уходили глубоко вниз, под землю плато. Когда-то под жилыми домами стояли научные лаборатории и целые комплексы, но война уничтожила всё. Плато не просто просело – следы от взрывов по сей день застыли в острых оскалах, поглощающих разрушенные дома и редкие пустыри.  
\- И куда нам? – Джаз активировал экран с результатами дальнего сканирования. Датчики регистрировали только радиоактивный фон.  
\- К центру, - отозвался Брейнс, - полагаю, есть смысл начать с места, где когда-то и произошёл взрыв.  
\- А радиация? – удивился Вили. – Мы же все подохнём.  
\- Ты меня вообще слушал, оплавок? – проворчал учёный. – Её там мало. Она вся в воздухе и на краях о́блака, через которое мы уже пролетели, башка ты дурья!  
\- Я из тебя сейчас дрона неразумного сделаю, - пообещал ему минибот-разведчик.  
\- Достань сначала, - огрызнулся Брейнс. – Но в шлак тебя. О чём я говорил?  
\- Возможно, комплекс вокруг эпицентра взрыва пострадал гораздо меньше, - Мегатрон чуть прищурился, восстанавливая в памяти кадры с былым величием Калиса и сравнивая его с тем, что он видел сейчас. – Реактор был накрыт специально разработанным для него куполом. Если бы он не треснул, взрыв так бы и остался там, внутри.  
\- Именно, - кивнул Брейнс, - там очень прочные стены, специально обработанные различными строго подобранными реактивами, которые гасили любое излучение на подходе. Но когда купол треснул – стены уже не спасали. Радиация просочилась наружу.  
\- Там могли сохраниться какие-нибудь записи, которые, теоретически, помогут нам добиться своего, - подытожил Мегатрон. - Решено. Джаз, проложи курс.  
\- Не командуй им, - раздражённо щёлкнул пальцами Рэтчет, возвращая бывшего лидера десептиконов обратно на землю, в блокираторы и исключительно унизительное, откровенно бесполезное положение.  
\- Рэтчет, - укоризненно одёрнул его Оптимус. - Джаз, Мегатрон прав. У нас мало времени, пора двигаться дальше.  
\- Принято, - не отрываясь от панели управления, козырнул диверсант. - Сенсоры регистрируют только дезактив и немного радиации. Ни единого признака актива.  
\- Если кто-то каким-то чудом здесь выжил, я больше чем уверен, что они скрываются в тоннелях и уцелевших от взрывов помещениях комплексов, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Мегатрон. - Наверху банально опасно.  
Шелтер двинулся вперёд немного быстрее. Изредка раздавалось ворчание Айронхайда, который с кряхтением и лязганьем тягал из стороны в сторону канистры с топливом. Проул сосредоточенно молчал, раздумывая над чем-то своим и сверля обзорное окно невидящим взглядом. Оптимус временами то косился на Мегатрон, то, кажется, переговаривался с Джазом по личному каналу связи. А вот Рэтчет гулко гонял циклы вентиляции.  
\- Видишь, вон пустырь? - Брейнс приподнялся на кончиках супинаторов и подслеповато прищурился. - Посади кораблик там, малец.  
Джаз кивнул. Шелтер неожиданно мягко спружинил и замер, гася обороты двигателей.  
\- Итак, прежде чем покинуть шаттл, попрошу пару бриймов внимания, - хлопнул в ладоши учёный. - Я кое-что отыскал, пока готовился. Во-первых, - мех раскорячился, но дотянулся до сабспейса и вывалил оттуда на многострадальную исцарапанную панель управления несколько приборов, - это ПИРы. Если придётся разделиться попарно, хватит каждому. Следите за уровнем радиации: если отметка перевалит за критическую, лучше вернуться и отдохнуть, лишить излучение подпитки.  
\- Что-то ещё? – Мегатрон не особо доверчиво повертел в руках совсем уж миниатюрный с его-то размерами прибор, измеряющий радиацию.  
\- Вообще-то да, но… - Брейнс замялся, - у меня есть пара баллонов с антирадиактивным составом, но они только для меня и Вили. Вы крупные меха и способны переносить куда большие дозы излучения. Для нас это проблематично.  
\- Если что, провезём кого-нибудь в кабине, - ответил Оптимус. - Предполагаю, это может помочь в некоторой степени.  
\- В самом крайнем случае, - хмыкнул учёный. - Но да, надо запомнить.  
\- Какой план, босс? - Джаз тем временем отправил сообщение связистам, ожидающим их отклика на более оживлённой части Кибертрона, сообщив, что Проул улетел с ними.  
\- Разделяемся и ищем любые чертежи и конструкции, которые помогут нам восстановить подачу энергии, - оборвал собиравшегося ответить Прайма тактик. - Времени мало. Чем быстрее мы разберёмся с этим вопросом, тем быстрее вернёмся и решим, как быть с энергоном.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Оптимус. - Мегатрон, ты со мной. Джаз, Проул - вы вместе. Рэтчет… На корабле кто-то должен остаться: либо ты, либо Хайд, и мне кажется, что…  
\- С радостью вытяну ноги, пока вы шарахаетесь по радиоактивным полянам! - отозвался сзади Айронхайд. - Если что, так и быть, примчусь на помощь, - он басовито рассмеялся.  
\- Очень смешно, - фыркнул Проул, но заметил, как скользнула мимолётная ухмылка по губам диверсанта.  
\- Решено, - поставил точку в обсуждении Оптимус, - расходимся. Каждые два джоора перекличка. Айронхайд, ты всё фиксируешь. Если что-то пойдёт не так, сообщай о любой мелочи. Важным может оказаться всё.  
\- Есть, сэр, - силовик, кажется, попытался отдать честь, но зацепился манипулятором за одну из труб и грубо выругался. - Вот шлак.  
\- Расходимся, - Оптимус стравил пар, - Рэтчет, ты и миниботы идёте первыми. Джаз и Проул - вы следом. А уж потом… - Прайм с долей огорчения покосился на остатки кресла, мирно лежащего рядом с ним.

***

Рэтчет уходил с тяжёлой Искрой. Он с самого начала считал эту затею плохой, а распределение по группам только ухудшило и без того мерзкое дурное предчувствие. Миниботы вертелись под ногами, из-за чего перед оптикой периодически вспыхивали светлые пятна, и медик был вынужден притормаживать и ненадолго гасить окуляры, позволяя им отдыхать. Брейнс относился к этому философски, а вот Вили начинал ворчать.  
Глава медсанчасти, как и мелкий проворный десептиконский разведчик, сканировал окружающее пространство, выискивая любые проявления либо опасности, либо спасения. Однако основные силы уходили на тягостные думы о том, что Мегатрона лучше было отпустить с Проулом. Глава стратегически-тактического блока совершенно точно справился бы с бывшим лидером десептиконов, которого довольно давно перевели на слабозаряженный энергон и упаковали в блокираторы, солидно ограничивающие немалую мощь огромного серого корпуса. Конечно, понятно, почему Оптимус пошёл с ним, но это было опасно.  
Рэтчет притормозил: Вили возился с полуразъеденными коррозией дверями, ведущими куда-то в глубины Калиса. Миниботу хватило пары бриймов, чтобы взломать давно не меняющийся код и кое-как протиснуться внутрь. Медику пришлось повозиться больше - дверь с жутким скрежетом отодвинулась сильнее, впуская его во мрак, но этот ужасный звук совершенно точно оповестил абсолютно всех в радиусе километра о том, что к кому-то пришли незваные гости.  
\- Осторожнее! - прошипел Вили. - Хочешь, чтобы нас услышали?!  
\- Угу. Если здесь кто-то есть, - фыркнул Брейнс. - Захлопнись, жестянка, и иди дальше.  
Десептикон-разведчик показал другому миниботу смутно знакомый, но не особо приличный жест. Рэтчет тихо хмыкнул.  
В гробовой тишине они двинулись дальше, всё глубже и глубже увязая в нескончаемых коридорах. С завидной регулярностью встречались засыпанные мусором, каменной крошкой и кусками плит некогда свободные проходы. Зато вместо них всё чаще попадались идеально округлые, ровные дыры в стенах, пройти сквозь которые мог даже Рэтчет без особого напряга.  
\- Что это такое? - притормозив у одной из таких дыр, поинтересовался медик. - Здесь какая-то слизь.  
\- Дай-ка сюда, - Брейнс протянул ему свой маленький манипулятор, - сейчас попробую определить состав.  
Рэтчет наклонился и позволил миниботу смазать вязкую, ещё не застывшую каплю непонятного вещества. Брейнс широко лизнул её и задумчиво зачмокал глоссой, склонив шлем вбок. Вили вертелся неподалёку, тревожно поглядывая за угол поворота.  
\- Что-то случилось? - негромко поинтересовался Рэтчет.  
\- Тут что-то не так, - Вили вернулся к ним, - у вас нет ощущения, словно эти коридоры слишком… - мех умолк, пытаясь подобрать верное слово.  
\- Чистые? - подсказал Рэтчет. - Есть такое… Послевоенная разруха выглядит совершенно по-другому. А тут как будто бы убирались.  
\- И не только, - покачал шлемом Брейнс, отвлёкшись ненадолго. - Некоторые ходы как будто специально завалили хламом, а другие оставили.  
\- И эти дыры, - Вили покосился на идеально ровно очерченный круг, - откуда они? Кто и зачем их создал?  
\- У меня плохие новости, - учёный встряхнулся и неожиданно понуро опустил манипуляторы вниз. – Эта слизь - паралитик. В малых дозах притупляет реакции, в средних лишает подвижности корпуса, а в очень больших затормаживает нейронные процессы настолько, что энергон перестаёт поступать в мозговой модуль вплоть до дезактива.  
\- Шлаково, - прокряхтел Вили, - а почему ты…? - минибот осёкся.  
Рэтчет успел наклониться и подхватить Брейнса на руки, когда тот дёрнулся и замер. Единственное, что изредка подавало признаки актива, - это мерцающие окуляры, с ужасом взирающие на медика.  
\- Возвращаемся, - решил Рэтчет. - Мы ничего не нашли.   
Вили кивнул и резво помчался в обратную сторону. Рэтчет поспешил за ним, сканируя Брейнса: к счастью, этой капли хватило лишь на обездвиживание, значит, актив вне опасности, но затягивать с выведением токсинов не стоило. Брейнс единственный, кто худо-бедно сможет разобраться в том, что они могут найти, поэтому его актив важнее всего, как ни крути.  
\- Ш-шлак! – испуг, прозвучавший в голосе Вили, не предвещал ничего хорошего. - Эй, бот, осторожнее!  
Вылетевший следом Рэтчет с глухим криком приземлился на колени, выронив обездвиженного Брейнса из рук. Сомкнувший стальные челюсти на его супинаторе капкан ехидно блеснул в полумраке коридора серебром.  
\- Какого?! - медик со стоном перевернулся, уселся на полу и попытался разжать хватку капкана. С губ сорвался новый стон, и Рэтчет отступил от этой затеи. Боль пронзала постепенно, нарастая, накрывая его по самую макушку шлема. Металл со скрежетом сминался, и через несколько кликов хлынул энергон. Саморемонт с такой брешью не справится. Особенно, если не разжать капкан. - Вили? Ты в порядке? - сипло выпалил бот.  
\- Н-не уверен…  
Рэтчет мысленно выругался: он мог поклясться чем угодно, что когда они шли туда, капкана не было. Вили ведь всё сканировал и почти в буквальном смысле обнюхивал, прощупывая почву под ногами. То есть кто-то успел бесшумно добраться сюда, оставить ловушку и испариться? Либо же… Рэтчет вздрогнул: беспокоящая его тревога приобрела более конкретный образ - враг был совсем рядом. Они там не одни.  
\- В чём де…? – медик осёкся, дёрнулся, предприняв очередную бесполезную попытку избавиться от украшения на ноге. Судя по размерам капкана, снять его можно было либо при помощи специального ключа, либо лазерного резака приличных размеров, которого у Рэтчета с собой, разумеется, не было.  
Вили спиной вышел к нему, с ужасом задрав шлем кверху. Рэтчет неосознанно трансформировал один из манипуляторов в оружие, скапливая заряд, готовый сорваться в тварь, возникшую перед ним.  
Блестящие белые пластины, сцепленные друг с другом как будто заклёпками, неимоверно тихо шелестели по полу, пока гадюка выползала из тоннеля, идеально подходящего ей по размерам. Гибкая, сегментированная, внешне похожая на огромную змею, она продвигалась вперёд, вперившись тяжёлым взглядом ярко-алых линз в своих жертв. Рэтчет потерял дар речи: он слышал о таких созданиях, но думал, что их давно уничтожили. Порождение квинтессонов – трансорганоиды. Древние, сильные, злые и совершенно неконтролируемые создания. Из них хотели сделать рабов, но получилось нечто, что при желании стёрло бы весь Кибертрон с лица Галактики.  
\- Вили, осторожнее, - шёпотом бросил миниботу Рэтчет, - это опасная тварь.  
\- Я заметил, - пискнул тот и отступил ещё.  
Змея с шипением приподнялась на брюшных пластинах, на клик показав гибкую раздвоенную глоссу из-за острых металлических клыков. Длинный хвост раздражённо дёрнулся где-то позади, зацепив то ли груду камней, то ли что-то ещё - Рэтчет не понял: грохот оглушил его.  
Медик зажал аудиосенсоры руками, на клик опустив взгляд на пол между ног, и тут же подавился вскриком. Из прямоугольного корпуса выскочили несколько пар рук-лап, и механоид, ещё крепче сжав добычу в челюстях, рывком поднялся, подсвечивая себе путь оклярами-фонарями, ярко-ярко светящимися в тени другого монстра. Рэтчет захлебнулся болезненным стоном, потерявшись в пространстве: гироскопы засбоили, и боту пришлось не очень удобно разлечься на спине существа, чтобы раненая конечность слегка извернулась. Шипастые зубья заскрежетали по металлу. Капли энергона, стекающие по ноге на пол – на спину! – исчезали где-то внутри.  
\- Нам крышка, - Вили с ужасом обернулся и замер, со страхом вглядываясь в собственное отражение, появившееся на огромной выпуклой линзе второго трансорганоида, наконец, пригасившего свои глазки.  
«Уведи отсюда Брейнса и доберись до корабля. Скажи Хайду, что нам нужна помощь, - перешёл на личный канал связи Рэтчет. - Я попытаюсь отвлечь их и задержать».  
«Чем? Своей пукалкой? – разъярённо прошипел Вили. - Ты их даже не поцарапаешь!»  
«У меня есть пара козырей, - философски отозвался медик. - Насчёт три. Раз… два…»  
Вили с воплем нырнул вниз, схватил бешено вращающего окулярами Брейнса и ринулся вдоль огромного тела змеи с противоположной стороны. Трансорганоид взревел, попытался прижать ускользающую добычу всем корпусом, но хвост, до сих пор торчавший в тоннеле, помешал этому, и Вили с радостным визгом вырвался за пределы опасной зоны.  
\- Беги! - проорал ему вслед Рэтчет. - Беги!  
Змея зашипела, подобралась и бросилась на обидчика. Второй выстрел попал ей прямо в распахнутую пасть, и тварь с шипением растянулась на полу. Другой трансорганоид отступил, удивлённо клацнув челюстями – разжавшийся было капкан сомкнулся с удвоенной силой, и Рэтчет рухнул обратно на продолговатую спину своего перевозчика. Перед оптикой побелело, и на клик автобот поверил, что вот… всё, это конец… Когда кто-то вдруг крикнул:  
\- Гаси оптику!!!  
А в следующее мгновение мир вокруг взорвался ослепительно белым светом. Стремительно нарастающий гул в аудиосенсорах заглушал собой ядовитое шипение змеи. Рэтчет не сразу понял, что его похититель присел, разжал челюсти и выплюнул добычу. Сбоящие гироскопы снова рассинхронизировались, и Рэтчет со стоном откатился в сторону, пытаясь хотя бы немного откалибровать оптику. Судя по грохоту, кажется, трансорганоиды убрались восвояси, но собственный корпус ломило нещадно. Оглушённый, уязвимый, Рэтчет кое-как перекатился на живот и попытался подняться.  
\- Осторожнее! - перед ним на колени опустился незнакомый ему меха. - Ты в порядке? - оптика, скрытая за голубым визором, кажется, мигнула. Словно его узнали. - Р… Рэтчет?  
Медик с трудом приподнял шлем, всматриваясь в полутёмный силуэт. Алый, кажется, корпус, серые плечевые блоки, исцарапанные чем-то острым… но на одном из них проступал смутно знакомый символ, похожий на крест. Рэтчет встрепенулся, мотнул шлемом из стороны в сторону, прогоняя туман оффлайн.  
\- Фёрст Эйд? - недоверчиво спросил он. - Эйд, это и правда… ты?  
Укол парализатора в шею медик почувствовал, но обессиленный и кровоточащий корпус тут же ухнул куда-то вниз, утягивая следом за собой и сознание. Последнее, что помнил Рэтчет, - это мягкое касание к его плечам, а дальше темнота.


	3. 3.

Проул не умел передвигаться настолько же бесшумно, как и Джаз, однако это не мешало ему следовать за диверсантом максимально тихо и выполнять все его команды. На поле боя у лейтенанта Прайма было куда больше практического опыта, поэтому Проул доверял ему почти так же, как самому себе. Проблем не должно было возникнуть, но лишние вопросы на глоссе всё-таки вертелись.  
\- По шкале от одного до десяти, насколько Оптимус в порядке? - тихо поинтересовался тактик.  
Рэтчет и миниботы ушли по самому кратчайшему пути до места, где когда-то стоял термоядерный реактор, накрытый колпаком из энергетического силового поля. Но поскольку под Калисом в давние времена разбили целую сеть лабиринтов, чтобы можно было спокойно добираться от одного комплекса к другому, было решено, что в центре города они и встретятся, но каждый пойдёт своим путём: стоило осмотреть как можно больше территории и что-нибудь найти. Проулу и Джазу выпал обход по поверхности. Уровень радиации держался у приемлемой отметки, что позволяло обоим меха беспрепятственно двигаться дальше.  
\- Девятка, - подумав, отозвался Джаз. - Он в порядке на девятку. Срывов давно не было, он ни на что не жаловался.  
\- Как давно у вас был коннект? - спросил полисбот. - С применением насилия или без?  
\- Если бы я не знал, ради чего ты выспрашиваешь такие подробности, я бы послал тебя в пешее эротическое путешествие, - ухмыльнулся диверсант.  
\- Я там живу, - парировал Проул, - поскольку каждый второй почему-то свято уверен в том, что мой интеллектуальный подход к выработке стратегии основан исключительно на том, что у меня нет ни постоянного, ни временного партнёра, из-за чего вся энергия идёт в мозговой модуль и генерирует планы.  
\- Но они же правы, - тихо рассмеялся Джаз, - когда ты сам-то в последний раз был с кем-то на платформе? Ну, кроме… - он резко помрачнел, а ухмылка на губах померкла. - Извини, не отвечай.  
\- Джаз, - глава тактического блока в три шага догнал диверсанта и остановил его, положив манипулятор на плечо, - успокойся. Мы давно решили этот вопрос, и я уже устал повторять, что со мной всё в порядке. Я знал, на что шёл, и был готов ко всему.  
\- Тебя собирали по частям, - Джаз резко сбросил его ладонь с плеча, - он насадил тебя на джампер, отодрал брюшные пластины и расцарапывал топливные баки изнутри, если ты забыл.  
\- Спасибо, что напомнил, - язвительно отозвался Проул. - Но он не тронул ни нейроствол, ни камеру Искры. Даже топливные магистрали особо не пострадали, что и позволило мне выжить.  
\- И ты хочешь повторения? - Джаз шагнул к нему, стремительно сокращая расстояние и откровенно вторгаясь в личное пространство. - Потому что в такие моменты по-другому просто не бывает.  
\- Ты держишься, - сухо заметил тот, - ты выдерживаешь каждый срыв. Один раз не показатель. И я всё же замечу, что с того момента прошло очень много времени. Возможно, будет лучше, если с Оптимусом в такие моменты смогут оставаться двое. Это помогает отдалить его… гм, помутнение рассудка.  
\- У нас с Оптимусом особая связь, - раздражённо бросил Джаз, теряя терпение. - Я знал Прайма как Ориона Пакса задолго до его знакомства с тобой. И он помнит об этом… Поэтому не расходится так сильно, как случилось тогда. Это единичные случаи, и все из них я пережил. Но тебе в следующий раз может не повезти… Проул, прошу, - диверсант внезапно понуро опустил плечи, - ты ведь знаешь.  
Глава тактического блока вздрогнул, сбрасывая с себя липкую пелену не самой приятной темы. Разумеется, он знал. Знал, что был близок их лучшему разведчику, хотя сам никогда не давал поводов для подобного к себе отношения. Но Искре, как говорится, не прикажешь.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, - Джаз собрался, мотнул шлем, приходя в себя, - я не отвечаю за твой актив, Проул. Но если уж погибать, то на поле боя. А не потому, что твой друг дентопластинами выдрал тебе Искру, параллельно заливая трансфлюидом все системы, - мех отвернулся и широкими шагами направился дальше по пути: разговор окончен, и больше Джаз не намерен к нему возвращаться.  
Проул поспешил следом, погружённый в тяжёлые раздумья: с одной стороны Джаз был прав, это их личное с Оптимусом дело, и лезть туда в буквальном смысле чревато неприятными последствиями. Но с другой - бросать тех, с кем бок о бок прошёл всю войну просто потому, что им виднее? Проул стравил пар: он не из тех меха, которые отступаются настолько легко; если не так, то по-другому, но тактик добьётся своего.  
Широкий пустырь постепенно сужался до небольшой улочки, где изредка, но приходилось в буквальном смысле перелезать через горы пыльных руин. Проул не без толики омерзения сбросил с себя уже трёх робопауков. Гнусные твари так и липли к нему, стуча своими мелкими гадкими лапками по шершавому капоту и норовя забраться куда-нибудь в удобную щёлку - например, в вентиляционную прореху. Проула передёргивало, но он упрямо шёл следом за Джазом, не забывая осматриваться: пока что ничего интересного. Хотя кое-что всё же беспокоило тактика.  
\- Слушай, ты ничего странного не замечаешь? - буднично поинтересовался он. Это была первая за прошедшую половину джоора полноценная фраза, а не обрывочное выражение согласия или несогласия.  
\- Например? - диверсант притормозил, задрал шлем кверху, вглядываясь в высоченные стены. Кислотные пятна снизу практически не выделялись, но Джаз уже успел стереть пальцами едкие кляксы от капель.  
\- Ты увидел хоть один дезактив где-нибудь? - полисбот с облегчением выдохнул, когда улочка немного расширилась, и меха вышли… к Масляному морю? Проул удивлённо воззрился на мерно шелестящие волны, которые мягко набегали на берег. Складывалось ощущение, будто кто-то вырыл котлован поменьше и залил его тем же составом. - И почему здесь стало темнее?  
\- Да как тебе сказать… - Джаз заворожено завертелся на месте, рассматривая непонятные… коконы? - Что это такое?  
Проул оторвался было от масла, когда заметил резкое движение, словно кто-то стремительно дёрнулся из одной стороны в другую. Мех подошёл чуть ближе к краю берега, запустил сканирование масла, но результаты ничего не выдали, а через некоторое время сканеры и вовсе забарахлили, выдавая помехи.  
\- Проул, ты должен это увидеть, - Джаз задним ходом приблизился к нему, - что это? Кто это?  
Полисбот, наконец, перестал рассматривать собственное отражение в масле и задрал шлем туда же кверху. Грудную броню сдавило паническим спазмом.  
Огромная металлическая сетка раскинулась над всем Масляным озером, накрывая собой в том числе и часть улочки, по которой меха добрались сюда. Хотя не сетка, нет… Скорее, паутина. Проул поёжился при воспоминаниях о робопауках, которые сыпались на него как будто из ниоткуда. Возможно, с того ракурса, снизу, металлическую паутину было просто незаметно, уж больно тонкой она выглядела. Но оказавшись почти в самом центре под ней, Проул искренне оценил гигантский размах, оплетающий едва ли не треть кварталов Калиса. Странно, но почему они не заметили её ещё на шаттле?  
\- Не уверен, что хочу знать, что это такое, - честно признался Джаз, - и почему там висят какие-то коконы.  
\- Кажется, я знаю, где находятся все дезактивы, - согласился Проул. - Тут есть дорога дальше? Или это тупик?  
\- Полагаю, тупик, - диверсант осмотрелся, зацепился взглядом за масляные волны, - только озеро. Может быть, через него и можно попасть к реактору, но у нас нет подходящего оборудования, и…  
\- Джаз, - голос Проула звучал ровно. Излишне ровно. - Джаз, посмотри.  
Лейтенант снова задрал шлем кверху и ошарашено хрипнул вентиляцией.  
Металлическая сетка слабо задрожала, едва заметно поблёскивая на фоне серого неба. Проул вздрогнул, выругался и сбил с плеча очередного робопаука. Однако брезгливость тут же сошла на нет, стоило ему заметить, как огромные полумохнатые лапы появились в поле зрения. Нечто гигантское медленно передвигалось по почти воздушному маршруту, мягко и абсолютно тихо соприкасаясь с поверхностью своего детища. В том, что это будет паук, полисбот не сомневался. Но размеры существа поражали.  
\- Уходим, - шепнул Джаз, - нужно где-то спрятаться.  
\- Сомневаюсь, что это поможет, - Проул тем не менее медленно двинулся к диверсанту, - у него отличный угол обзора. И куча маленьких помощников, - мех снова сбил с плеча наглую мелкую тварь.  
\- В масло? - предположил чёрно-белый автобот. - Я просканировал всю округу, здесь больше некуда деваться.  
Тварь наверху тем временем полностью выползла в свет. Она двигалась настолько неторопливо, что будь там боты менее внимательные, они бы и не заметили, как потемнело, и не почувствовали бы злого, голодного взгляда опасного незнакомца.  
\- Шлак, - пробормотал Проул. А через клик отпрянул, когда с тихим свистом нечто очень липкое и мерзкое повязало Джаза от подбородка до супинаторов. - Джаз, в сторону!  
Полисбот бросился к нему, вытаскивая из сабспейса небольшой нож с заточенным лезвием, однако не успел он и шагу ступить, как раздался будоражащий Искру шорох. Проул замер, не дойдя до диверсанта буквально метра, с трудом обернулся и чуть не закричал. Знакомые очертания десептиконской инсигнии, выгравированные на маске, которую глава тактического отдела никогда не желал видеть в своём активе, сейчас мягко всплывали и чуть погружались обратно в масло. А по земле ползло… Проул не понял, что это было. Он рванулся к Джазу, добрался до него рывком и попытался перерезать паутину. Но лезвие ножа тут же прилипло к нему и отрываться обратно не хотело.  
\- Уноси ноги, Проулер, - горько ухмыльнулся диверсант, - я как-нибудь сам. Подай сигнал СОС, сделай всё, что угодно, чтобы… Берегись! - Джаз умудрился боднуть полисбота, и тот, потеряв равновесие, плюхнулся на землю. Очередной плевок паутины скрыл под собой Джаза окончательно.  
\- Шлак, шлак, шлак, - бормотал Проул. Оружие осталось прилепленным к кокону, а тварь над головой - потирала лапы?  
Мех подскочил, перепрыгнул через нечто толстое, но довольно гибкое и скользящее по земле, и помчался к единственному шансу на спасение. Маленькому, бесполезному, но язвительно поблёскивающему впереди.  
Проул услышал очередной свист и вовремя отскочил в сторону, когда новый плевок паутины приземлился в полуметре от него. А через клик пространство над головой сотряс злобный рык. Мех тревожно вскинул шлем, на мгновение обернулся и тут же пожалел, что сделал это. Гибкое щупальце, тянущееся за ним из масла, обвилось вокруг лодыжки и рывком дёрнуло его на себя, потащив к озеру.  
\- Отпусти, - прошипел бот, трансформировал руку в оружие и выстрелил несколько раз по щупу, крепко его схватившему. Однако эффекта это не возымело.  
Десептиконская инсигния всё также мерно покачивалась на волнах, а к щупальцу присоединилось второе. И третье… Проула укутывали в такой же кокон, как и Джаза, но не из паутины, а из чужих конечностей. И это было также мерзко!  
\- Да пошёл ты, - Проул дёрнулся в последний раз, а через клик он захлебнулся в масле. Корпус тут же потянуло вниз, и если бы не странная сила тяги, скорее всего, мех тут же ушёл бы на дно… и уже никогда не всплыл обратно, стремительно уходя в оффлайн.

***

Оптимус уже в который раз неосознанно потёр стёкла грудной брони. Внутри как будто что-то свербело, и это дико раздражало. Слабая то ли вибрация, то ли что-то подобное, словно Матрица Лидерства вдруг съехала с предназначенного ей места и теперь упиралась квадратными углами в самые неудобные части ложемента Искры.  
\- Всё в порядке? - осторожно поинтересовался Мегатрон. - Ты выглядишь нервным.  
\- Здесь что-то не так, - отозвался Оптимус. - Я пока не понял, что именно, но… Меня что-то беспокоит.  
Мегатрон окинул заброшенные руины Калиса внимательным взглядом, подмечая каждую мелочь, которая бросалась в глаза. Им, ушедшим самыми последними, достался наиболее длинный путь к реактору. Передвигаться предстояло и по поверхности, и по тоннелям. Мегатрон, как первый и единственный из их круга доброволец, шёл впереди, иногда притормаживая и сверяясь с картой на внутреннем экране.  
\- Не вижу ни одного трупа, - изрёк, наконец, бывший лидер десептиконов. - Ни одного дезактива. Только пятна ржавчины, кислоты и копоти. Ничего больше… Даже оторванных частей корпусов нет, а ведь бомбардировка тогда была знатная. Неужели выжившие хищники всё растащили?  
\- Ну не могли же они подобрать абсолютно все дезактивы, - удивился Прайм. - Либо здесь водятся те, кто… Хотя нет, - мех притормозил и на клик пригасил оптику: - Помнишь, что говорил Проул? Те меха погибли совсем недавно. И если архивы памяти мне не изменяют, их смерть была какой угодно, но только не от естественных причин.  
\- Думаешь, тут всё-таки кто-то есть? - скептично поинтересовался Мегатрон.  
\- Больше да, чем нет, - неопределённо повёл плечевыми блоками тягач. - Лучше готовиться к худшему исходу.  
Мегатрон безмолвно кивнул.  
Он двинулся дальше, когда Оптимус жестом дал понять, что можно, и задумался. Все последние дни, что он провёл после собрания и в камере, по крупицам собирая информацию, нет-нет, да сводились к размышлениям о том, что Оптимус начинал вести себя несколько неестественно. В его движениях скользила непривычная грация, какой в обычное время не наблюдалось. Мегатрон слишком много и часто сражался со своим противником и давно уяснил для себя стиль боя истинного Прайма. Однако то, как поворачивался огромный корпус, как поднимались манипуляторы, когда Оптимус стоял на трибуне и вещал перед массой народа об их благой цели… Знакомый ему Прайм вёл себя немного иначе.  
И эти косые переглядывания абсолютно всей команды, когда Оптимус отворачивался. Джаз смотрел на Прайма, Проул на диверсанта, Рэтчет на тактика, а выглядывающий из-за стены топливного отделения Айронхайд вопросительно косился на медика. Словно они все знали нечто очень важное и по приватным каналам связи обсуждали это, не посчитав нужным посвятить во все подробности военного преступника. Разумеется, Мегатрон понимал, откуда росли ноги у такого к нему отношения, но странности в поведении Прайма упрямо притягивали к себе его взор.  
\- Слушай, - танк снова притормозил и обернулся, оказавшись в опасной близости от тягача, не ожидавшего столь резкого разворота, - в чём дело?  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - искренне изумился Оптимус. - Я же сказал, это место беспокоит меня, но…  
\- Я не об этом, - одёрнул его бывший шахтёр. – Что с тобой не так?  
Прайм недоумённо сдвинул надлинзовые щитки к переносице, всем своим видом выражая непонимание. Но Мегатрон видел… Видел, как угрожающе приподнялись доселе расслабленные антенны на шлеме, растопырив верхние кончики, усеянные мелкими датчиками. Фейсплет бывшего противника выражал вопрос, а вот скользнувшее по корпусу напряжение, сжавшиеся было на грудной броне манипуляторы, перешагивание с ноги на ногу - всё это просто вопило о том, что Оптимус что-то скрывал. Мегатрон догадывался, что именно, но для решил, что сначала нужно попробовать вытянуть собеседника на добровольный разговор.  
\- Повторяю, со мной всё в порядке, - суровым тоном, недвусмысленно намекающим на то, что не стоит продолжать обсуждение этой темы, изрёк Прайм. - Идём дальше, - приказал он. - У нас мало времени, нечего задерживаться.  
\- Серьёзно? - фыркнул танк. - Думаешь, я от тебя отстану?  
\- Не вижу причин для продолжения дискуссии, - ответил Оптимус и шагнул к некогда гладиатору, расправляя плечи. - Ещё вопросы?  
Мегатрон прищурился, вглядываясь в оптику напротив, - такая же голубая, как и обычно, но хорошо скрытая угроза всё равно виднелась. И слышалась в словах, слетающих с тонкого металла губ. Что-то явно было не так, и танк теперь уже совершенно точно понимал, что его догадки могут оказаться верными.  
\- Твоя команда беспокоится за тебя, - мудро отступил он. - Они волнуются за тебя, вот я и подумал… Может, тебя беспокоит что-то особенное, - отозвался мех. - Ты ведь знаешь, что есть вещи, которые я пойму лучше, чем они.  
\- Полагаю, если мне захочется обсудить их с тобой, я так и поступлю. Спасибо за предложение, - холодно оборвал собеседника Оптимус. - А теперь пошли.  
Мегатрон покачал шлемом и отвернулся, не заметив, как опасно блеснула лиловым оттенком обычно мирная голубая оптика.  
Они двинулись дальше. Затхлый воздух Калиса пах чем-то химическим. Мегатрон лениво размышлял на периферии сознания о том, что его собственная затея нравилась ему всё меньше, и если бы не его реальная цель, он бы предпочёл вернуться обратно.  
Это место действительно жутковатое, и не просто так по нейростволу пробегали тревожные импульсы. Танк вдруг вскинул шлем кверху и остановился, вслушиваясь в окружающую его тишину. Кажется, в этом-то и было всё дело. Мир за гранью Масляного моря кипел жизнью: строительные работы, ругань, ветер – всё это показывало, что планета жива, что ей ещё можно вернуть былое величие. Но Калис – город мёртвых. Гробовая тишина, давящая на аудиосенсоры, ни единого признака актива, и это действительно нервировало.  
\- Тут так тихо, - мельком обронил Мегатрон, объясняя свою остановку. - Ни единого звука. Только наши шаги.  
\- Думаешь, в этом всё дело? - Оптимус тоже посмотрел наверх. - В тишине?  
\- Полагаю, это одна из причин, - отозвался кон. - Постой-ка, - мех медленно двинулся вперёд, - кажется, я что-то засёк.  
\- Что за сигнатура? - подобрался Прайм. - Опасность?  
\- Не думаю, - Мегатрон довольно быстро, но осмотрительно направился к раскинувшемуся неподалёку пустырю. - Но что-то там однозначно есть.  
Оптимус поспешил за ним. Позвякивание цепи блокираторов упрямо отвлекало его, уводило мысли в какую-то другую, не совсем верную и нужную сейчас сторону. Тягач мельком подумал о том, что, может быть, стоило снять их. В конце концов, Мегатрон обессилен, сейчас в нём нет и половины привычной мощи, а если вокруг снуют враги, то поддержка может понадобиться. Хотя принимать помощь от врага Оптимусу не хотелось категорически. Но с точки зрения стратегии это был бы вполне уместный ход.  
\- Вот ведь… - удивлённо отозвался Мегатрон, фокусируя оптику на картине, раскинувшейся перед ними. - Ты посмотри…  
Прайм подавился хрипом вентиляции.  
В самом центре пустыря раскинул манипуляторы незнакомый ему мех. Оптика невидяще смотрела куда-то в тёмно-серое небо, покрытое пеленой ядовитого облака, а рот распахнулся в немом крике. Мегатрон медленно направился к нему, с каждым шагом осознавая, что открывающаяся взгляду картина оказывалась всё хуже и хуже, чем было в самом начале. Танк остановился, рассматривая идеально отпиленные от корпуса ноги, лежащие буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от бёдер, такие же руки, чьи пальцы, кажется, что-то сжимали. И шлем, едва заметно соприкасающийся с горловыми шлангами.  
\- Это явно не бомбардировка, - опешил Оптимус, - тут точно кто-то есть.  
Мегатрон осторожно обошёл расчленённые останки корпуса, присел со стороны головы у корпуса и коснулся грудной брони, тут же отдёрнул манипулятор.  
\- В чём дело? – наблюдающий за ним Прайм от неожиданности трансформировал обе руки в оружие. - Что с ним?  
\- Он тёплый, - Мегатрон поднялся, - его Искра погасла совсем недавно. Корпус ещё не успел остыть.  
Окончание фразы прервал резкий свист. Танк с хрипом согнулся и завалился вперёд. Колено прострелило болью, и мех со стоном опустился на землю. Мегатрон обернулся и недоумённо воззрился на торчащую в коленном шарнире стрелу. Танк был готов и к выстрелам, и ко взрывам, но стрела?! Древнее оружие, таким давно никто не пользовался, но опасность оно представляло такую же серьёзную.  
\- Вот шлак! - бросился к нему Прайм. - Откуда прилетело? Как ты?!  
Мегатрон с хрипом рухнул на протянутые манипуляторы, завалился вперёд, отчаянно хватаясь за алые плечевые блоки.  
\- Без понятия, - танк с трудом повертел шлемом, - кажется, стрела вылетела оттуда. Это ловушка.  
\- Ты на что-то наступил? Что-то нажал? - Прайм оттащил бывшего врага от разделённого на части корпуса и усадил на землю. - Её надо вытащить.  
\- Ох, шлак… - десептикон откинулся на спину, - кажется… стрела чем-то смазана. Перед оптикой плывёт.  
Мегатрон поднял манипулятор, но ладонь двоилась, а грудные пластины неприятно сдавило. А через клик горловой шлюз в спазме содрогнулся, и танк завалился набок, низвергая из недр истерзанного корпуса полупереработанное топливо.  
\- У нас проблемы, - Оптимус попытался достучаться до Рэтчета по внутреннему каналу связи, но там оказалось заблокировано. Прайм бросился к Айронхайду, но помехи, с шипением врывающиеся в личный чат, мешали связаться с шаттлом. - Шлак, держись, Мегатрон. У тебя есть антидоты?!  
Тот вместо ответа выплюнул ещё порцию топлива и со стоном перекатился обратно. Окружающий мир расплывался, а кончики пальцев неприятно покалывало, и танк с ужасом осознал, что ещё немного, и паралич накроет его по закрылки шлема.  
\- Ну… но… уб… ать… от… да… - прокряхтел он заплетающейся глоссой.  
Оптимус резко стравил пар, поднялся, обошёл корпус перед собой и наклонился, чтобы поднять его на руки. И тут же в ужасе отпрянул, расширившейся оптикой взирая на средней толщины колышек, приземлившийся аккурат в грудную броню дезактивного корпуса неподалёку. Как раз туда, где когда-то ярко светила Искра. А через клик весь мир содрогнулся, сотрясаемый высокочастотными импульсами.  
Прайм с рычанием бросил своего врага и отступил от него, вцепившись пальцами в шлем, где находились аудиосенсоры. Головная боль рассекала его напополам, и мех с воем выгнулся, не в силах противостоять страшному звуку, будоражащему в его сознании тёмные глубины. Оптимус видел, как удивлённо и обеспокоенно пытался сконцентрировать на нём взгляд почти не шевелившийся Мегатрон, но импульсы, похожие на чьи-то жуткие крики, выводили бота из себя.  
Матрица в груди с жадным урчанием отозвалась сначала слабой вибрацией на эти энергетические выкрики, а после и вовсе ощутимо содрогнулась. Энергия света, что источал древний святой артефакт, темнела, отравляя разум и душу. Оптимус с ужасом чувствовал, как хрупкое спокойное равновесие рушится, уступая место безумному хаосу и яростному, самому чистому желанию убивать. Труп под ногами не казался чем-то ненормальным. Наоборот, тяжело хрипящий Мегатрон рядом совершенно точно должен был выглядеть также: истерзанный, испуганный… Только тогда Оптимус - нет, Немезис, - почувствовал бы истинное удовлетворение.  
\- У… ходи… - шикнул он на закоченевший корпус военного преступника, - уби… райся…  
Мегатрон с трудом отрицательно покачал шлемом. Губы отказывались шевелиться, а из вокалайзера не вырвалось ни звука. Огромный интеллект, разбавленный яркими эмоциями, теперь угнездился в груде металлолома, неспособного даже пальцем пошевелить. Ужасное чувство. Уязвимость, безысходность, отчаяние.  
Танк видел, плохо, но видел, как уверенно выпрямился только что неистово кричавший Оптимус. Он видел нарочитую безмятежность в каждом движении, в каждом шаге, в каждом хрипе вентиляции. А его оптика - самое страшное. Она сменила цвет на лиловый, такой же, как инсигния десептиконов. Но желание уничтожать, топтать и стирать с лица Галактики читалось в ней так же явственно, как и скупое, необъяснимое пока что любопытство.  
\- Тебе повезло, что у меня есть дела поважнее, - Оптимус медленно подошёл к поверженному врагу, склонился над ним, омерзительно ласково провёл ладонью по шершавой щеке, - я бы с радостью побыл с тобой, но сначала нужно разобраться, кого поблагодарить за моё неожиданное возвращение. Полагаю, тебе никто не рассказывал, да?  
Мегатрон попытался дёрнуться, уйти от прикосновения, но Прайм присел на колено, приблизился к нему и запечатлел на чужих губах властный собственнический поцелуй.  
\- Ты хорош почти так же, как Джаз, - проурчал он, - может быть, однажды я опробую и тебя, - нехорошо ухмыльнулся бот. - Ну а пока полежи здесь. Так и быть, я дам автоботам знать, откуда тебя забрать.  
Сверкая ярко-фиолетовыми линзами, Оптимус рывком поднялся, трансформировался в прыжке в тягача и умчался в совершенно противоположном от запланированного направлении. Мегатрон сам не заметил, как облегчённо выдохнул. А через брийм почувствовал, как земля под ним вибрирует и грохочет. Кое-как повернув шлем, танк заметил, как стремительно исчез в земной прорехе дезактив. И туда же потянуло его самого. Искра затрепетала на ложементе так, словно хотела сорваться и убежать. Но разрушающиеся тоннели, повлёкшие за собой землетрясение и образование новых руин, уже гостеприимно распахнули пыльные объятия. С коротким глухим воплем Мегатрона поглотила тьма.


	4. 4.

Рэтчет со стоном попытался активировать оптику. Перед окулярами тут же заполыхали ярко-белые пятна, не желающие формироваться во что-то одно. Очертания, смутно проступающие за помехами, оставались расплывчатыми кляксами, никак не цепляющимися за сознание. Медик сам не понял, когда умудрился повернуть шлем в сторону, но перед оптикой заполыхало ещё сильнее, и Рэтчет предпочёл вернуться в исходное положение. Яркие пятна, казалось ему, в таком положении слепили немного меньше.  
\- Очнулся? - смутно знакомый голос вселял надежду на то, что всё образуется. Рэтчет пригасил оптику и погрузился в калибровку настроек. По какой-то непонятной ему причине меху не удавалось сконцентрироваться на чём-то одном. Он будто бы съезжал с выбранного параметра, чем грозил только усугубить и без того шаткое положение. - Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я не переборщил с дозировкой? А то я довольно давно ловил обычных ботов, возможно, со временем что-то подзабылось…  
\- Что… ты? - глосса не слушалась. Рэтчет снова попытался сосредоточиться: оптика, кажется, немного поддалась на калибровку, и силуэты предметов, скрытые ослепительными вспышками, обрели очертания вполне знакомых ему вещей. - Сделал… со мной?  
\- Просто предпринял кое-какие меры безопасности, - некто схватил медика за плечевые блоки и приподнял, подтащил к изогнутой части платформы, и Рэтчет с облегчением стравил пар, ощутив себя в горизонтальном положении, привалившись к изголовью платформы. - Рэтчет?  
Военно-полевой хирург поднял шлем и потерял дар речи. Мех, опирающийся ладонями на платформу рядом с ним, выглядел живым, но настолько побитым жизнью, что кроме тоски и не скрываемого сожаления Искра банально не могла найти сил на какие-либо другие эмоции. Фёрст Эйд, старый друг и соратник, такой же медбот, как и Рэтчет, но другой специализации и в прошлом чуть менее опытный, смотрел на него внимательно. Слишком внимательно.  
\- Рэтчет, когда тебе задают вопрос, на него надо отвечать, - мягко изрёк Эйд, поднял руку и коснулся тыльной стороной ладони лба его бывшего товарища. - Я волнуюсь за твоё состояние. Ты сильно пострадал. Я не думал, что мне придётся настолько кардинально вмешиваться в корректировку твоего корпуса.  
\- Не понимаю… - прохрипел Рэтчет, с трудом отрицательно покачав шлемом. - Что ты…? Как?  
\- Наверное, тебе лучше заправиться, - Фёрст Эйд выпрямился и отошёл от него, как-то резко вскидывая шлем и неприятно хрустя сочленениями пальцев. Рэтчета передёрнуло. - У меня есть только синтетический энергон. Гадость редкостная, но существовать можно. Держи, - медик вернулся к старому другу и протянул ему пыльный энергофор с кислотно-зелёным топливом. - Ты можешь держать его в руках? Или мне помочь?  
Рэтчет зашёлся в кашле. Ком, вставший в горловом шлюзе непроходимым шлаком, никак не желал растворяться и исчезать. Мысли путались, а комната вокруг упрямо скакала из стороны в сторону, словно сбоящие гироскопы окончательно сошли с ума, как во время… Медик вскинулся: как во время пьянки? Ему по этому так плохо? Его чем-то накачали? Быстрая диагностика показала, что топливо в баках действительно смешано с чем-то, но идентифицировать состав не получалось. А в губы уже пихали ярко-зелёную гадость, запах от которой вызывал рвотные позывы ничуть не хуже, чем во время смешивания несовместимых друг с другом компонентов в каком-нибудь подпольном клубе.  
\- Ты должен заправиться, - терпеливо повторил Фёрст Эйд, - у меня есть к тебе несколько вопросов, и мне нужно, что ты был в состоянии разговаривать.  
Рэтчет захлебнулся хлынувшим в горло топливом, часть пролил на себя, но кое-как приговорил редкостную мерзость и через некоторое время даже почувствовал себя немного лучше. Однако стало только хуже.  
\- Что ты сделал?! - придя в себя, военно-полевой хирург с ужасом воззрился на свои бёдра, покрытые удивительно аккуратными заваренными швами. - Где… где мои ноги? - взгляд, которым медик одарил старого друга, выражал настолько разномастную гамму чувств, что Фёрст Эйд невольно усмехнулся, склонив шлем вбок. - Какого шлака, Эйд? Что ты творишь?!  
\- Тот трансорганоид, - медик неожиданно стал таким же серьёзным, как в самом начале, - он сильно покалечил тебя, Рэтчет. Мне пришлось ампутировать тебе обе ноги, чтобы отрава не смогла распространиться дальше. Ты должен быть благодарен мне, Рэтчет. Я спас твой актив.  
Рэтчет утёр губы, поморщившись от всколыхнувшегося запаха. Пьяный угар постепенно проходил, системы очищались. Топливо было мерзким, но, кажется, неплохо воспринималось системами, даже его – далёкими от идеала. И трансорганоид… Рэтчет смутно припоминал его. Кажется, ему удалось позволить Вили сбежать. Интересно, сколько времени он пробыл в оффлайне? Миниботам удалось добраться до шаттла, объяснить всё Айронхайду и отправить сигнал о помощи в Айякон? Столько вопросов, и ни одного ответа.  
\- Ещё? - Эйд качнул энергофором. - Нас здесь мало, а топлива я воссоздал достаточно. Как вы сюда попали, кстати? Я думал, что радиоактивное облако окончательно и бесповоротно отрезало Калис от всего Кибертрона.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Рэтчет прогнал пару циклов вентиляции, окончательно приходя в себя. - Я… - он осёкся. - Я думал, ты давно погиб. Когда взорвался реактор, и Калис исчез…  
\- Я тоже так думал, - понуро опустил плечи Фёрст Эйд, - но нам повезло. Окружающее реактор поле оказалось пробито наверху, и вся радиация устремилась в небо. А те, кто были внизу, на мостках управления, избежали смертельной участи.  
\- И всё это время вы жили здесь, в Калисе? Под радиацией?! - изумился медик. - Как вы протянули столько времени? Нет, я рад, что ты жив, Эйд. На Кибертроне такой шлак творится, но…  
\- Всё в порядке, - Эйд присел рядом, - не стану скрывать, было трудно. Много хороших меха погибли, пытаясь подстроиться… под окружающую среду либо пересечь каким-то образом границу Масляного моря. Сейчас нас здесь очень мало, а большую часть радиации и химии, помимо воздуха, впитали и трансорганоиды. Веришь ли нет, но раньше они были гораздо меньше. И справляться с ними было гораздо проще.  
\- Я… я даже не знаю, что спросить, - честно признался Рэтчет. - Я очень рад, что с тобой всё в порядке, Эйд. Мы думали, что во время взрыва здесь все погибли. А потом из Масляного моря стали вылавливать корпуса. Свежие, совсем недавний дезактив.  
\- Да что ты говоришь? - изумился его старый друг. - Не может быть! Здесь давно остались единицы живых ботов.  
\- Поэтому мы… - Рэтчет опять осёкся: глосса начинала заплетаться, а мысли путаться. - Мы прилетели сюда… искали… энергон… а Мегатрон… и Хайд… мы… - мех медленно сполз по изогнутой части платформы вниз, стремительно проваливаясь в оффлайн. Сумбурные фразы постепенно затихали, оставляя Фёрст Эйда в задумчивости.  
\- Амбулон, - позвал он своего помощника. - Я не понял…  
\- Да? - из тени из-за головы Рэтчета выступил другой мех.  
\- Почему. Корпуса. Всплыли. На поверхность? – чётко разделяя слова, поинтересовался Эйд. - Я что говорил тебе насчёт дезактива? Ты опять нарушаешь правила, Амбулон? Я давно тебя не наказывал? - вкрадчиво спросил мех.  
\- Это досадное недоразумение, Сат Эйд. Такого не повторится, - чувствуя, как вот-вот схлопнется Искра, отрапортовал Амбулон. - Я утилизировал всё так, как вы велели, Сат. Видимо, кто-то из… гм, отходов пришёлся не по вкусу Змееносцу.  
\- И поэтому он выплюнул его в Масляное море? - едко оборвал его Фёрст Эйд, вскочив с платформы и подойдя к нерадивому помощнику буквально в три шага. - Не мели чепуху, оплавок. Ты ошибся. Снова.  
\- Я исправлюсь, Сат! - воскликнул тот. - Прошу простить. Впредь я буду внимательнее.  
\- Разумеется, будешь, - фыркнул медик. - Ещё раз промой системы Рэтчета топливом штамма С-18 и выведи его в принудительный стазис. А пока будет работать наш дорогой друг, ты, Амбулон, будешь отрабатывать свои ошибки. В последнее время я и так много чего спускал тебе с рук. Ты слишком расслабился.  
\- Сат Эйд, прошу, - Амбулон понуро опустил шлем, - пожалуйста… не…  
\- Заткнись! - рявкнул на него Фёрст Эйд. - Выполнять. Чтобы через джоор ты как штык стоял у меня в кабинете. Я пока подумаю, что с тобой сделать. Жалкое создание…  
\- Да, сэр, - менее отчётливо отозвался Амбулон, - как прикажете, сэр.  
Он терпеливо дождался, пока главнокомандующий их маленького отряда выживших покинет пределы импровизированного медбэя, и принялся за выполнение поручений. Мех добрался до склада с контейнерами, в которых плескались маркированные штаммы, и потянулся к С18…  
Манипулятор дрогнул.  
Амбулон слишком хорошо знал, чего добивался Фёрст Эйд. Так продолжаться не могло. Они слишком много лет провели вместе, калеча и убивая невинных меха. Несмотря на то, что на Кибертроне долгое время полыхала война, что дезактива там было больше, чем где-либо ещё, Амбулон не мог. Он настолько выгорел и перестал наслаждаться каждым днём актива, что пошёл на самое страшное, что только может быть. Он свернул на тропу предателя. И уже начинал за это платить. Но первый шаг почти удалось провернуть до конца: их услышали, о них узнали. Может быть, получится притормозить Фёрст Эйда? Дать ему то, в чём он так сильно нуждался? Позволить ему почувствовать себя хозяином ситуации и обстоятельств?  
Амбулона передёрнуло. Некоторые шрамы Эйд строго-настрого запретил полировать, чтобы они служили его помощнику напоминанием о том, что можно, а чего нельзя делать. И вспоминать о них медику было мерзко… Мех вздрогнул, сбрасывая с себя пелену наваждения. Не время и не место думать о прошлом. Сейчас важно тщательно взвешивать каждое своё решение, каждый шаг. И то, что Амбулон собрался сделать, могло поставить под удар весь его актив. Фёрст Эйд никогда не был садистом, как таковым, скорее, он считал себя учёным: собственно, поэтому он и создавал все эти штаммы, изучал трансорганоидов, а потом начал создавать своих. Пара его жутких экспериментов, как ни странно, выжила и сейчас, кажется, вышла на охоту. Не только Эйд поймал Рэтчета… Остальным тоже должен был перепасть лакомый кусочек.  
Амбулон с трудом проглотил ком, вставший в горловом шлюзе, и потянул к штамму С-15 – по виду и свойствам такой же, как С-18, но эффект менее длительный. Если уличить момент, можно будет побеседовать с Рэтчетом наедине. Фёрст Эйд наверняка немного успокоится, когда Амбулон позволит ему наказать себя, а потом… Потом придётся действовать максимально быстро. Эйд не должен узнать о том, что манипулятор его самого верного (или не очень?) помощника дрогнул и схватился за то, что трогать не стоило. Мех стравил пар и вытащил С-15 наружу.

***

Джаз чувствовал себя разбитым. По ощущениям казалось, что его захватили в плен десептиконы, как в старые добрые времена, и кто-то – например, Астротрейн, - измывался над хлипкими системами диверсанта. Корпус ломило, топлива в баках осталось катастрофически мало, а руки-ноги не слушались, проходящие команды словно застревали, не достигая адресата, хотя вентиляция шумно, но работала. Джаз попытался пошевелиться: перед оффлайном он помнил, как крикнул Проулу, чтобы тот сбежал, а потом его чем-то заткнули: вонючим, липким, мерзким. Интересно, их стратегу-тактику удалось вырваться из пут внезапной опасности? Ему показался вскрик лучшего друга? Это правда было в его воображении?  
Джаз не знал. Он активировал оптику, немного подкорректировал настройки и, наконец, огляделся. Его притащили в жилую кварту, где приковали древними, но оттого не менее прочными кандалами к широкой, местами ржавой и изрезанной чем-то острым платформе. Лежать, как ни странно, было удобно, а сканирование показало, что встроенное оружие хоть и заблокировали, но кое-что из сабспейса вытащить забыли: вероятно, всё не так плохо, как показалось боту на первый взгляд. Тем более, что первый шок проходил, уступая место привычной собранности, сдержанности, анализу.  
\- Привет, - широко улыбнулся диверсант, заметив в тени мрачный силуэт незнакомого ему меха, - я долго был в оффлайне? Ты, наверное, заждался меня, да?  
Незнакомец промолчал, исподлобья разглядывая его издалека. Немного жуткая золотистая оптика сверлила лейтенанта откровенно недоверчивым взором, и Джаз чувствовал, что начинает нервничать. А когда он нервничал, то начинал делать то, что всегда получалось лучше всего.  
\- А ты неразговорчивый малый, да? – усмехнулся он. – Представляешь, я пока валялся в оффлайне, такие дурные симуляции мерещились… - заговорщически подмигнул Джаз другому меха. - Жуткие. Даже когда меня взяли в плен коны, мне не было так жутко. Даже не страшно, понимаешь? Именно жутко. Словно есть что-то, с чем я ещё никогда не сталкивался. Это не может меня не…  
\- Захлопнись, - коротко и с непривычном акцентом обрубил начавшую набирать обороты речь диверсанта бот. - Не то рот заварю.  
\- Воу, а ты нетерпеливый малый, да? - чувствуя прилив энтузиазма, поддел его Джаз. - Принято. Я молчу. Но тогда хоть расскажи, где я и что происходит. А то у меня столько вопросов…  
\- Не сейчас, - незнакомец, кажется, перестал подпирать стену и шагнул в более светлую полосу, являя миру алый цвет корпуса, - сначала нужно определиться, что с тобой делать.  
\- Ну так давай обсудим! - воодушевился монохромный мех. - Ты можешь спросить что-нибудь у меня, я у тебя. Диалог, на самом деле, решает практически все проблемы за редким исключением. Помню, как-то раз…  
\- Тихо, - цыкнул незнакомец, пригвоздив диверсанта к платформе одним только взглядом, - ещё хоть звук, и я позволю Тарантуласу закончить начатое. Он собирался отведать свежего металла, когда я отбил тебя у него. Твоя болтовня начинает раздражать. Намёк ясен?  
\- Яснее не бывает, - хмыкнул Джаз. - А Тарантулас - это тот огромный паук? Вот так вымахал дружище. Это действительно было внезапно. Я никогда такого не видел.  
\- И не увидишь, если продолжишь трепать глоссой, - раздражённо отозвался его собеседник. - Умолкни. Я скоро вернусь. Не натвори глупостей.  
Незнакомец покинул кварту, осторожно прикрыв за собой бесшумно распахнувшуюся створку двери и оставив Джаза в одиночестве. Автобот тут же выудил из сабспейса отмычку, немного повозился с замком и через несколько бриймов вскочил, довольно потирая манипуляторы. Разумеется, расслабляться было рано, но и сидеть, сложа руки, не время.  
\- Итак, что мы имеем? - спросил самого себя Джаз.  
Скудная кварта с самым минималистичным набором предметов, отсутствие видеонаблюдения, исключительно искусственный свет, никаких окон и только один выход. Джаз попытался достучаться по связи хоть до кого-нибудь, но оказалось глухо: все каналы перекрыли. Гм, было бы неплохо найти какое-нибудь оружие, поскольку трансформацию корпуса запустить сможет только медик, а до этого момента ещё нужно дожить.  
Джаз ещё раз осмотрел комнату: никаких датападов и информационных терминалов, полнейшее отсутствие техники, способной хоть немного помочь разобраться в происходящем. Диверсант тихо стравил пар и решительно двинул к выходу: интуиция подсказывала, что Проулу не удалось сбежать, его тоже догнали, но кто-то другой. Вероятно, лучше сначала отыскать тактика и бежать отсюда вместе с ним. Незнакомый меха мог вернуться в любую минуту, а биться с ним сейчас было самой плохой идеей. Джаз слишком сильно пострадал из-за того паука, возможно, его паутина была даже ядовитой. Диверсант не до конца понимал, что именно вызывало в шлеме ощущение плывучести, но радости это не приносило. Он как будто сверхзаряженного нахлестался и теперь не в совсем адекватном состоянии брёл до родной кварты.  
Коридор, куда он попал, чем-то напоминал длинные переходы академии, в которой многие из его друзей учились в далёкие годы. Довольно чистые, светлые, усеянные электрическими фонарями и кристаллами, они простирались довольно далеко, иногда заканчиваясь тупиками. В таких местах молодые меха, хихикая, позволяли себе окунуться в сладкие бриймы романтических отношений, другие же торопливо списывали заданную на выходные работу, а третьи баловались слабенькими чипами, мотивируя это тем, что в жизни надо всё попробовать. Джазу по молодости доводилось бывать во всех трёх категориях.  
Мех прислушался, пытаясь уловить любой признак жизни, который подсказал бы ему, в каком направлении исчез его надзиратель. Сейчас самым главным было отыскать Проула и выбраться с ним наружу, на поверхность. Там у них есть шанс добраться до Шелтера… если, конечно, огромный механический паук не выйдет на охоту снова. Джаз просканировал местность, но ничего не обнаружил, и пошёл направо, наугад.  
Лейтенанту мало доводилось передвигаться по научным комплексам – туда обычно ездили Уиллджек и Персептор, но кое-что он всё-таки помнил. Жилой этаж возвышался над лабораториями и учебными кабинетами, поэтому чтобы добраться до предполагаемого местонахождения Проула, казалось вполне логичным спуститься вниз, а не подняться по лестнице наверх. Если Джаз думал в правильном направлении, то потом им придётся стремительно взбираться по крутым ступеням, чтобы выбраться наружу. А сейчас… Сейчас лишь прохладный мрак, рассечённый редкими, но яркими всполохами фонарей, вмонтированных в стены. Интересно выглядит, необычно, но непривычно. На Кибертроне – там, по ту сторону Масляного моря, такого не было.  
Первым живым звуком, который вывел Джаза из размышлений, был гулкий всплеск где-то впереди. Мех осторожно заглядывал в каждый из пустых кабинетов, заброшенных и покрытых пылью, пока не добрался до конца коридора этажом ниже. Из-за таких же механических дверей пробивался еле заметный тусклый свет, и диверсант осторожно проскользнул внутрь. То, что открылось его взгляду, назвать чем-то одним оказалось очень трудно, но Джазу удалось подобрать слово. То, что он увидел, - это беспредел.

***

В первые клики, когда Проул только-только пришёл в себя, ему было плохо. Но с каждым мгновением корпус расслаблялся всё сильнее, и эйфория захлестнула полисбота по кончики шеврона. Хотелось расслабиться, немного вытянуться и, пригасив оптику, позволить себе немного насладиться тишиной и приятной вибрацией, плавно разливающейся по всему корпусу.   
За плечом кто-то мерно урчал, но медленно раскрывающиеся энергополя убаюкивали и без того полусонного тактика. Праксианец с тихим стоном откинулся на чужое плечо и выгнулся, когда сильные манипуляторы огладили по крыльям-дверцам, мягко разминая и расслабляя. Мерно шуршащее вокруг масло окончательно усмиряло любые признаки тревожности. Проул настолько погрузился в мир ленивых фантазий, что даже не воспротивился, когда острые когти ощутимо царапнули паховую пластину.  
Та со щелчком ушла в пазы, и Проул неожиданно пронзительно взвизгнул, почувствовав прохладное прикосновение масла к возбуждённо-разгорячённым портам. Мех рывком пришёл в себя, дёрнулся и тут же затих, когда заметил отвратительно знакомые руки, охватившие его под капотом. Тут же захотелось обернуться и, что есть силы, врезать по маске-инсигнии.  
\- Я думал, ты давно дезактив, - признался полисбот, пытаясь вывернуться из стальных объятий. - Отпусти меня! Я не хочу!  
Урчание усилилось, и автобота притиснули к широкому честплейту. Мягкая вибрация до омерзения нежно прошибла Проула от кончиков супинаторов до макушки шлема. Ноги тут же разъехались в разные стороны, и мех подавился стоном, когда пара когтей проникла в него, раздвигая первую пару колец приёмной системы и массируя внутренние сенсоры. Если бы Проул был на платформе, он бы мог поклясться, что тёк так, словно напился энергона с присадками и решил зайти в ближайший интер-клуб. Но не это было самым страшным. А осознание того, что корпус до сих пор отзывался на столь знакомую ласку и с радостью готовился к последующему за нежностью интерфейсу.  
\- Отстань, - просипел Проул. - Т-тарн! - вскрикнул он.  
Прозвучавшее в гробовой тишине имя выстрелило ничуть не хуже разряда молнии из сгустившихся над шлемом облаков. Урчание прекратилось, но мех не проронил ни слова. Проул с трудом обернулся и напоролся на острый, как клинок гладиатора, проницательно-тоскливый взгляд десептикона.  
\- Тарн… - полисбот не верил собственным окулярам, - это действительно ты?  
Мех грустно склонил шлем вниз, промолчав, только крепче обнял автобота, а через клик ещё глубже протолкнул пальцы внутрь приёмной системы. Проул от неожиданности вскинулся, расплескав немного масла за бортики бассейна, в котором сидел, и содрогнулся в поверхностном ребуте.  
В себя праксианец пришёл быстро и обнаружил, что Тарн развернул его к себе фейсплетом и теперь, тихо урча, ласкал так сильно нравившиеся ему в прошлом бёдра, слабо царапая их и не забывая сбрасывать слабые разряды статики. Проул тут же вскинулся, упёрся манипуляторами в широкие плечи-траки, пытаясь отодвинуться. А через мгновение он заорал, выбивая криком собственный вокалайзер. Кольца приёмной системы с жадностью заглотили крупную скрутку, пропуская её до привычной границы. Тарн прижал слабо сопротивляющегося полисбота к себе и гулко заурчал, вибрируя всем честплейтом.  
Проул невольно обнял его в ответ, теряясь одновременно в догадках и ощущениях, захлестнувших соскучившийся по хорошему интерфейсу корпус. Тарн умел подал вибрацию в джампер, и автобот всхлипнул, почувствовав, как растянулось до предела первое приёмное кольцо. Джампер вошёл в него почти по самое основание, и Проул знал, что произойдёт дальше: десептикон подключится и отжарит его так, что праксианец потом ещё дня три кряду отходить будет.  
Тактик попытался оттолкнуться ногами от широкого корпуса напротив, но в итоге поскользнулся в масле и приник к десептикону ещё ближе, вздрогнув, когда первые штекеры дотянулись до давно неиспользуемых разъёмов. Тарн - оплавок! - всегда предпочитал подключаться медленно, растягивая удовольствие. Он снова заурчал, наклонился, уткнувшись фейсплетом-маской Проулу в шейные кабели. А через клик праксианец хрипло застонал, почувствовав первые всплески генерируемого тока. Он впился в гусеницы на плечах десептикона и ошарашенно вскрикнул, почти что разом позабыв об удовольствии, скрутившим корпус: из-под масла поднялось несколько странного вида конечностей, которые Проул умудрился идентифицировать как щупальца. И тянулись они к Тарну… или от него?  
\- Что с тобой… стало? - хрипя статикой, выпалил полисбот, когда вернувшийся к десептикону откат вновь прошиб его с ног до головы.  
Из последних сведений, которые Проул тщательно выискивал, а потом шифровал, чтобы никто не подкопался к излишне личному интересу главы тактико-стратегического отдела штаба автоботов, мех знал, что Тарн без вести пропал несколько ворн назад. Поговаривали, что его самого вместе с отрядом ДПП видели где-то на Дельфи, но с тех пор прошло много лет, и если отряд Десептиконого подразделения правосудия ещё периодически где-то всплывал, то Тарн окончательно исчез с радаров.  
Проул искал его тихо, втайне от всех, включая Оптимуса. О его слабостях и привязанностях не должны были узнать. У автобота имелось совсем немного информации, которая вертелась исключительно у медцентра на Мессатине, где некий медик - Фарма, кажется, - видел Тарна в последний раз. Проул лично беседовал с ним, но Фарма клялся, что не знает, куда подевался лидер ДПП.  
Что именно стряслось с его бывшим партнёром, который когда-то давно - казалось, в прошлой жизни, - подсел к нему в нейтральском баре, встреча в котором закончилась удивительно приятной интеллектуальной беседой, Проул так и не выяснил. Просто однажды, в особо тяжкий кризисный период войны, праксианец понял, что так нельзя: Тарн стал его наваждением, и с этим пора было заканчивать. Да, вместе им было хорошо, несмотря на то, что каждый представлял свою фракцию, но война набирала обороты, гибли друзья и близкие… И Проул стальной силой воли отказался от мыслей и воспоминаний о том, кого полюбил и возненавидел одновременно.  
И так оно и был, но лишь до тех пор, пока тактик не столкнулся с ним фейсплетом к фейсплету, с ужасом всматриваясь в знакомые черты и понимая, что прошлое никуда не делось. Постанывая и отчаянно цепляясь за широкие плечевые блоки, Проул с каждым кликом осознавал, как сильно и долго он обманывал в первую очередь самого себя. Он не мог без Тарна и теперь, отыскав его здесь, на Калисе, обратно он вернётся только с ним. Иначе никак. Да чтоб скраплет собственную Искру погрыз.  
Проул снова хрипнул вентиляцией, изо всех силах прижал к себе урчащего десептикона, льнущего под знакомые поглаживания, и содрогнулся в ребуте, чувствуя, как остро кусается напряжение в портах, перегружая местами заклиненные системы и выводя его в долгожданный сладкий оффлайн. Праксианец видел и чувствовал только лидера ДПП, обвившего его по рукам и ногам странного вида щупальцами: мягко вибрирующими, расслабляющими, но щупальцами. Проул провалился в небытие через клик после того, как мир вокруг взорвался градом разноцветных осколков, и уже не видел, как с коротким воплем из укрытия вылетел Джаз, спиной пропахавший добротную борозду.  
\- Понравилось?  
Джаз встряхнулся, прогоняя цикл вентиляции, и резво поднялся, за что тут же получил мощный удар в челюсть. Перед оптикой поплыли белые пятна, сопровождающиеся характерным хрустом. Диверсант позорно растянулся на земле, смущённый увиденным и раздавленный тем, как отзывчиво вёл себя обычно сдержанный Проул.  
\- Любишь подглядывать?  
Его пинком перевернули фейсплетом в землю и, наступив широким супинатором на спину, неприятно, почти болезненно вдавливая стопу в нейроствол, недвусмысленно огладили вздёрнутый кверху бампер.  
\- Сам откроешься? - едкий шёпот ввинчивался в ошалевший открывшимся представлением разум. - У меня давно не было… других партнёров.  
Джаз отрицательно замычал и попытался вывернуться из-под ноги, но затылочную часть шлема внезапно пронзил электрический импульс, от которого, казалось, поплавились все микросхемы. Лейтенант затих, слабо подрагивая и не чувствуя, как обладатель смутно знакомого голоса пытается отодрать его паховую пластину.  
\- Хитвейв, какого болта ты творишь?!  
Вскрик принёс с собой благодать: жадно скользящая по бамперу ладонь исчезла, а следом раздался приятный для аудиосенсоров звук вминаемого в шлем носового конуса. Джаз кое-как перекатился на бок и лицезрел знакомого ему немногословного охранника, перед которым некоторое время назад диверсант пришёл в себя.  
И сейчас этот мех спорил с другим. Крупный, возможно, трёхрежимник в алой броне со злобно вспыхивающей золотистой оптикой - редкость в их время. А напротив чуть менее широкий в плечах, но не уступающий в высоте поцарапанный, но приятного глазу жёлтого цвета вертолёт, раздражённо вскидывающий острые лопасти. Последний ругал надзирателя Джаза, обвиняющим тоном отчитывая его за излишний интерес, пока трёхрежимник, скептично сложивший руки на честплейте, безучастно рассматривал вертушку.  
\- И чтоб такого больше не повторялось! - воскликнул летун. - Не то клянусь, я погашу твою Искру, Хитвейв! Я найду способ. Ты меня знаешь.  
Хитвейв, значит? Джаз зарылся в архивы памяти, в фоновом режиме отслеживая разговор и перемещения его тюремщиков. Удивительно, но диверсант никогда о нём не слышал, хотя где только шарктиконы его не носили. Это очень странно. Возможно ли, что именно эти двое и стали причиной дезактива тех меха, которые всплыли на поверхность Масляного Моря?  
\- Подъём, - сухо, как ни в чём не бывало, Хитвейв вздёрнул лейтенанта наверх, когда разъярённый вертолёт стремительно покинул помещение. - Не знаю, как ты выбрался, но ты серьёзно ухудшил собственное положение.  
Джаз криво ухмыльнулся, резко вздёрнув подбородок вверх и оказавшись нос к носу с незнакомым ему меха. Хитвейв, надо отдать ему должное, не дрогнул, хотя какая-то эмоция в оптике проскочила - буквально на клик. Может, оттого, что под визором оказался не голубого цвета окуляр, как все привыкли думать? Джаз не знал: его больше волновал Проул, который до сих не пришёл в себя и лежал, растянувшись на довольно урчащем боте, почти по кончики шлема погружённого в масляной бассейн.  
\- Боишься? - едко поинтересовался он. А сам подумал: и правильно делает. Когда Джаз выберется отсюда - вместе с Проулом и остальными, - он камня на камне не оставит от этого городишки. Призраку-городу давно пора стать воспоминанием, запечатлённым разве что в истории, не больше.  
\- Нет, - беспристрастно отозвался тюремщик. - А теперь пошёл. С тобой хочет поговорить большой босс.  
Джаз промолчал, когда его болезненно толкнули в плечо: гм, так значит, здесь есть кто-то ещё? И этот кто-то ещё больше по статусу, чем тот, что вёл его по полутёмным коридорам? Интересно.


	5. 5.

Мегатрон приходил в себя медленно, урывками. Ему мерещилось, что его куда-то тянули, а потом где-то подвесили, после чего, вероятно, даже окатили водой, но изношенные системы, долгое время не видевшие добротного топлива, подключались слишком туго. И некто, чья сигнатура иногда вилась рядом, оставил танка в покое, решив дать тому возможность прийти в себя своими силами. Мегатрон в глубине Искры был ему за это даже благодарен. После вмешательства Шоквейва в его и без того истерзанный корпус, все системы барахлили.  
\- Очухался? - голос, окончательно выведший Мегатрона из полутрансового состояния, звучал глухо, но заинтересованно. - Как тебя зовут, парень?  
\- М-м… Терминус, - вовремя спохватился Мегатрон, здраво рассудив, что если его не знают, то переходить на предельно честный и откровенный уровень пока что рано. - А тебя?  
\- Болдер, - немного погодя, отозвался незнакомец. - Ты почти в буквальном смысле свалился мне на шлем. Я изучал кое-какие ископаемые, когда поверхность пошла трескаться, а ты скатился мне прямо под ноги.  
Экс-лидер десептиконов откалибровал оптику и запустил в фоновом режиме диагностику всех систем, изучая полученные данные и составляя целую картину собственного физического состояния.  
\- Я не знаю, что случилось, - честно признался он. - Мы… мы с другом были там, нашли чей-то дезактив, а потом… всё так завертелось, и я…  
\- Твой друг бросил тебя, - сухо заметил Болдер. - И не просто бросил… Он оставил тебя умирать.  
Мегатрон вскинул шлем и слабо дёрнулся: нет, ему не показалось. Его подвесили за блокираторы к крюку, вбитому в потолок. Несмотря на собственные размеры, бывший гладиатор не дотягивался до пола, хотя всегда считал себя крупногабаритным меха. Неудобная поза, да настройки блокираторов выведены на максимум: любая попытка активировать оружие либо излишне яркий эмоциональный всплеск приведут к тому, что точный разряд тока прошибёт его нейроствол, и танк попросту рухнет в оффлайн, а там и до стазиса недалеко… А с учётом его состояния, едва ли не сам дезактив уже подмигивал из-за угла, ехидно скаля беззубую пасть.  
\- Я видел, как он уезжал прочь, пока ты скатывался вниз, - словно прочитав его мысли, отозвался Болдер. - Полагаю, для него ты уже мёртв… Впрочем, как и все мы. А кстати, зачем вы сюда пожаловали?  
\- За помощью, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Мегатрон: собственный вес постепенно начинал выкручивать плечевые шарниры. Танк понял, что ещё немного, и он грозит сломать себе оба предплечья, а там и смерть недалеко. - Прошу… сними. Я могу погибнуть.  
Умолять бывшему гладиатору было почти стыдно: но он слишком чётко понимал, что долго не протянет. А отправляться на тот свет настолько глупо и быстро не хотелось. И не потому, что Мегатрон не был готов к смерти - он давно приветствовал дезактив, как старого друга, - а потому, что не выполнил данное ранее обещание. Он ещё не помог Кибертрону, а потому уходить нельзя.  
\- И где гарантия, что ты не свернёшь мне шлем? - Болдер одарил пленника задумчивым взглядом. - Ты довольно крупный малый, Терминус, но мне бы не хотелось, чтобы между нами были… какие-то недопонимания.  
\- Я не плохой парень, если ты об этом, - попытался максимально беззаботно улыбнуться танк. - Да, временами я совершал плохие поступки и даже убивал, но сейчас… Я осознал свои ошибки и вернулся на тропу, с которой когда-то сошёл. Мой друг - тот, что уехал… Он показал мне, как сильно я ошибался. И я дал клятву, что принесу нашему миру то, в чём он нуждается сильнее всего. А потом будь, что будет.  
\- Серьёзная клятва, - удивлённо вскинул надлинзовый щиток Болдер. - Хотя я не понимаю, почему ты пошёл на такое ради того, кто бросил тебя, завидев столь незначительную опасность.  
\- Думаю, на то есть свои причины, пусть даже мне неизвестные, - рассмеялся Мегатрон. - Ну так как, подсобишь? Обещаю, драться не полезу!  
Некоторое время Болдер задумчиво кружил вокруг устало подрагивающего в оковах пленника, но потом всё же подхватил его под колени и немного приподнял: Мегатрон ловко выдернул цепь блокираторов из-за крюка, а через клик со стоном облегчения опустился на землю. Болдер отступил, всё ещё настороженно поглядывая на нового знакомого, но не скрывая своего любопытства.  
\- Спасибо, - совершенно искренне поблагодарил его Мегатрон. - Считай, ты спас мой актив. Вероятно, даже дваж… ох…  
Танк завалился вперёд и с трудом удержал равновесие. Взгляд тут же переместился на коленный шарнир, и экс-лидер десептиконов с ужасом осознал, что обрубок стрелы до сих пор торчал в ноге. Просто пока он висел, вес приходился на руки и плечи, на крюк. А стоило опуститься на ноги, как колено тут же дало о себе знать.  
\- Что это такое? - Болдер тоже склонился, с любопытством рассматривая обрубок. - Гм… Я видел что-то похожее, но не припомню, чтобы кто-то из наших пользовался чем-то подобным.  
\- Из ваших? - удивлённо переспросил Мегатрон и тут же мысленно залепил себе подзатыльник: его новый знакомый уже упоминал о себе во множественном количестве. - Кто вы? И где остальные?  
\- Мы зовём себя калисботами, - просто отозвался Болдер. - Идём. Полагаю, тебе нужно заправиться. Когда ты в последний раз нормально питался? Я не медик, но даже я вижу, в каком ужасном состоянии твои системы.  
Болдер позволил Мегатрону опереться на его плечо и уверенно повёл к выходу из камеры. Танк тихо сканировал окружающее его пространство, но кроме них двоих вокруг никого не было. Только разваленные руины и странное барахло, покрытое вековой пылью.  
\- Мы сейчас где-то под Калисом? - буднично поинтересовался экс-лидер десептиконов. - Я знаю, что здесь целая сеть тоннелей, но плохо представляю, где нахожусь.  
\- Калис везде, - мягко улыбнулся Болдер, - босс говорит, что по ту сторону Масляного Моря есть целый мир, но… Мы не можем туда попасть. У нас нет оборудования. Возможно, мы все умрём здесь, так и не увидев других городов, - грустно добавил он. - А я бы хотел посмотреть на старинные шпили Воса. Ты когда-нибудь бывал там?  
\- Постой, - Мегатрон притормозил, удивлённо воззрившись на своего попутчика, - ты активировался здесь?  
\- Ну да, - так, словно это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся, ответил Болдер, - где же ещё? У меня ещё три брата есть, а наш создатель - Эйд, он немного… ну, своеобразный малый. Хотя я благодарен ему за то, что он активировал нас.  
Эйд, значит? Танк запустил команду поиска по этому имени, лениво размышляя над тем, отыщет ли он что-то в своих обширных базах данных. Вот так, сходу, это имя ничего ему не говорило.  
\- Значит, у вас здесь целое поселение? - Мегатрон уже просёк, что его собеседник хоть и проявлял осторожность, но любопытство перевешивало, а потому можно было выведать что-нибудь от него и дать что-нибудь взамен. Вопрос: насколько ценную информацию стоило ему выдавать? - Сколько вас всего? Десятка два?  
\- Нет-нет, что ты! - Болдер повёл его дальше. - Нас мало… Много лет назад киберчума подкосила две трети наших собратьев. Если бы не Эйд и его противоядие, мы бы тоже давно умерли. К сожалению, большая часть погибла, и нас осталось очень мало. А вас сколько? Только ты и твой сбежавший товарищ? Всё-таки плохо так поступать, - огорчённо выдал мех, сверкнувший приятного оптике зелёного цвета бронёй. Они как раз добрались до освещённого участка дороги, и Мегатрон только сейчас заметил, что вместо обычных супинаторов у его нового друга были солидные ковши. Как ни странно, но Болдер передвигался на них довольно устойчиво и даже особо не бряцал, когда наступал на землю.  
\- Нет, нас тоже немного больше. Мы разделились, чтобы найти помощь, - ответил серый танк. - Мы… Твой создатель, Эйд, прав: по ту сторону Масляного Моря действительно существует целый мир. Но по некоторым причинам он сейчас в буквальном смысле трещит по швам. Мы решили собрать экспедицию, чтобы найти что-то, что поможет нам выжить. У нас почти закончилось топливо, и из-за этого возникают конфликты, которые приводят к серьёзным потерям.  
\- Звучит ужасно. Постой-ка здесь, - Болдер помог Мегатрону опереться плечом о стену, а сам, подхватив с земли металлическую балку, использовал её как рычаг, чтобы распахнуть жутко скрипучие створки. - Идём! Добро пожаловать ко мне домой!  
Мегатрон мысленно удивился: он давно не видел настолько наивных меха, которые верили практически всему, что видели и слышали. Интересно, а назовись он своим собственным именем, это как-то повлияло бы на отношение его спасителя к нему самому?  
\- У меня довольно скромные апартаменты, - растянул губы в смущённой улыбке Болдер, - не то, что у Блейдза. Он любит роскошь. Но ты сможешь отдохнуть и заправиться!  
\- Да я непритязателен в таких вопросах, - басисто рассмеялся Мегатрон: в конце концов, даже эта дыра выглядела лучше, чем его тюремная камера. Чего уж греха таить?  
\- Тогда идём, - Болдер снова подхватил его под плечо и помог пробраться внутрь. - Я сейчас посажу тебя на постель, а сам включу свет. Только он очень яркий. Мне никак не удаётся отрегулировать нужную мощность. Здесь давно проблемы с питанием, и мы не можем их починить. Эйд тоже не знает, что делать.  
Танк пропустил мимо аудиосенсоров слово “постель”, решив, что бампер сейчас опустится на привычный твёрдый металл платформы. Однако стоило ему приземлиться на “постель”, как бёдра тут же ушли вниз, окутанные чем-то мягким, и Мегатрон от неожиданности хрипнул вентиляцией, подавив вскрик.  
\- Что за?.. - опешил он, ощупывая мягкую ткань, которой обили… нет, не платформу. - Почему так мягко?  
\- А как же иначе? - гулко рассмеялся Болдер. - Не всегда удобно, но я уже привык. Эйд говорил, что ещё задолго до нашей активации, когда здесь были химико-промышленные научные центры и лаборатории, здесь работали не только меха, как мы с тобой, но и представители других рас. Вот они и завезли сюда такие штуки. Кажется, конкретно эта называется “кровать”. Но я не уверен, правильно ли произношу. Эйд говорит, что нужно произносить как-то с придыханием - “кр-ровать” что ли, но я так и не понял, если честно. Прикрой оптику, я включаю свет.  
Мегатрон послушно накрыл ладонью окуляры, а через клик, когда наверху зажглась тусклая лампа, тут же отдёрнул руку.  
\- Как ты так быстро привык к столь яркому освещению? - поражённо воскликнул Болдер. - Мне требует гораздо больше времени на калибровку систем…  
Мегатрон спокойно поднял шлем кверху, лицезрел единственную скромную лампочку, и опустил голову обратно. Болдер, вытянувшийся перед ним, всё ещё подслеповато щурился.  
Танк внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы. Помимо супинаторов-ковшей оказалось, что вширь калисбот ничуть не уступает ему самому, правда, ростом оказался пониже. Но с учётом того, как уверенно и беспринципно он тащил бывшего лидера десептиконов, Мегатрон с уверенностью мог сказать, что силы этому мальцу не занимать. Исцарапанный, местами помятый, но с наивной, любопытствующей оптикой. Мех, физически ставший полноценной взрослой особью, но разумом оставшийся на уровне беты. Страшное, жуткое сочетание.  
\- Ох, как же ярко, - Болдер, наконец, справился с обработкой сигналов, идущих в процессор от оптики и выпрямился. - Я сейчас принесу топливо, а ты пока отдохни. И… что нам делать с этим? - калисбот неуверенно покосился на обрубок стрелы.  
\- Не переживай, - заверил его Мегатрон, - всё будет в порядке.  
Болдер немного пожевал губы, но развернулся и направился в другую комнату, где загремел чем-то тяжёлым. Танк, убедившись, что юнглинг его не видит, сполз немного вниз и, вытянув пострадавшую ногу, надломил стрелу и рывком вытащил с противоположной стороны, чувствуя, как натужно хрипят кулеры, пытаясь охладить резко раскалившийся корпус. Мегатрон с тихим стоном откинулся на постели, упираясь ладонями, запачканными энергоном, в тонкую ткань, покрывающую эту “кр-ровать”. Саморемонт запускался медленно, но, кажется, капли перестали стекать к щиколотке. Уже неплохо.  
\- Эй, что ты сделал? - вернувшийся Болдер выронил стеклянные кубы и бросился к Мегатрону, сопровождаемый гулким звоном. - Что ты натворил? Ты же теперь умрёшь!  
\- Да с чего? - удивился Мегатрон. - Это царапина. Похромаю немного и вернусь в строй.  
\- Тебе же ногу насквозь прошибли! Я должен показать тебя Эйду. Только он сможет тебе помочь, - заторопился калисбот, вскочив и принявшись нервно оглядываться. - Ты можешь чем-то заразиться, и придётся отрезать тебе ноги. Эйд недавно уже отсёк их одному. Сказал, что один из его питомцев по ошибке укусил старого друга. И Эйд спас его, отпилив ему прокажённую конечность.  
\- Болдер, пожалуйста, успокойся, - Мегатрон чётко видел, как стремительно накрывала паника его товарища: с этим нужно было что-то делать. Он осторожно поднялся и, чуть прихрамывая, добрался до Болдера. - Послушай, - мех мягко обхватил его ладони своими, мельком заметив, что руки утонули в его, - я в полном порядке. Поверь, и не через такое проходил. Дай мне немного отдохнуть, и я вернусь в строй куда быстрее, чем ты думаешь. А потом мы сходим к Эйду, и ты нас познакомишь. Уверен, он чудесный мех, и мы обязательно найдём общий язык.  
\- Прости, просто я… - замялся тот, - просто постоянно кто-то умирает. Эйд говорит, что это нормально, что у каждого рано или поздно заканчивается цикл жизни, и я не хочу, чтобы ты… ну, извини. Ты только приехал сюда, а уже можешь отправиться к праотцам. Знаю, это звучит эгоистично, но…!  
\- Болдер, пожалуйста, - Мегатрон мягко поддел ладонями его за подбородок и приподнял, всматриваясь в тревожно мерцающую золотистую оптику. - Поверь мне. Со мной всё будет в порядке. Я немного отдохну, и мы обсудим что-нибудь ещё. Ты познакомишь меня и с Эйдом, и со своими братьями. Полагаю, они такие же замечательные боты, как и ты.  
\- Да, я их очень люблю, но они иногда странные, - признался Болдер. - Но ты прав! Ох, что-то я совсем… разволновался.  
\- Тащи энергон, - рассмеялся Мегатрон, - и пока я заправляюсь, ты можешь рассказать мне о том, как живёшь. Я уже заметил у тебя в комнате несколько очень интересных штук.  
Энтузиазм, который полыхнул в золотых окулярах, навёл Мегатрона на ещё одно очень интересное умозаключение: может, Эйда он и не нашёл в архивах памяти, но он явно бывал на Кибертроне до того, как Калис оказался отрезанным от остального мира. Эйд слишком много и нагло пользовался своими знаниями, почти откровенно обдуривая своих наивных, неопытных созданий.

*** 

Амбулон едва держался на ногах. Сегодня Фёрст Эйд постарался от души. Нейрохлыст, которым он исполосовал всю спину своего несчастного подопечного, по настройкам был выведен почти на максимум. И без того хлопьями спадающая краска сейчас отслаивалась просто целыми лентами, являя свету истинную тёмно-лиловую расцветку, которую Амбулон ненавидел всей Искрой. Кое-как удерживая себя в сознании, медбрат послушно согласился с полученным наказанием, признал свою вину и выпал за двери кварты самого главного на Калисе меха на негнущихся ногах.  
Амбулон не помнил, как добрался до своей каморки. Он рухнул на жёсткую исцарапанную временем и непогодой платформу и отрубился, позволяя саморемонту затягивать лёгкие повреждения… Так было всегда: Эйд бил его физически, но ломал психически. Шрамы можно было убрать, а вот страх, вбиваемый в него годами, никуда не девался.  
Провалившись в тревожные модуляции, Амбулон нет-нет, а возвращался мыслями к тому, что сподвигло его ослушаться приказа Фёрст Эйда. Если последний прознает о его проказах, вероятно, дезактива не избежать… Правда, сначала будет долгая душещипательная драма, в ходе которой Эйд просто размажет своего протеже в тонкий лист металла, а уже потом его убьют. Из милосердия или нет, Амбулон не знал, да и знать не хотел. Хватало собственных переживаний, справляться с которыми выходило из рук вон плохо.  
Когда медик пришёл в себя, первым делом он связался по приват-каналу с Эйдом, обозначив своё присутствие. Тот прислал в ответ эмотикон и бросил ему, что хочет наведаться к старому другу, чтобы разрешить пару вопросов. А Амбулону он поручает заняться Рэтчетом - им предстоял серьёзный, нелёгкий разговор, и Рэтчет должен был оказаться в сознании, чтобы можно было извлечь из него и его знаний реальную выгоду.  
Амбулон наспех привёл себя в порядок и, слегка прихрамывая и нервно подёргиваясь из-за напряжения, которое так и не нашло выхода, побрёл к медсанчасти, где его ждал постепенно приходящий в себя военно-полевой хирург. Медик прекрасно помнил его, а в первое время даже ненавидел, когда Рэтчет завалил его на вступительных экзаменах, громко и прилюдно заявив, что такому, как Амбулон, среди врачей не место: неуклюжий, неуверенный в себе, замкнутый, отрезанный от мира. Медики должны быть совсем другими…  
О жизни до Калиса Амбулон не любил вспоминать: тогда всё было совсем по-другому. Он жил в Дэд Энде, с трудом сводя концы с концами. Актив казался мрачным и беспросветным, но когда на пороге узкой каморки возник мех, представившийся учёным из КГИ, - Кибертронского Государственного Института - и пообещавший заплатить, если Амбулон согласится поучаствовать в эксперименте, бот искренне поверил в то, что это был знак свыше. Он подписал документы не глядя, а потом, когда осознал, во что влип, деваться было некуда…  
… эксперимент провалился с треском. Его и ещё четверых меха путём реконструирования попытались объединить в одно целое - в гештальт. Но их психологическая связь оказалась настолько низкой, что альт-моды в прошивке прописать удалось, а вот соединить “части тела” в один корпус нет. Амбулону досталась роль ноги - совершенно бесполезная, ненужная, мерзкая, из-за которой впоследствии над ним все смеялись и измывались. Особенно коны, которые с радостью подгребли под себя весь сброд, из которого чуть позже Лорд Старскрим, один из заместителей лидера всей фракции, сумел сформировать внушительную армию, надевшую лиловую инсигнию и вставшую под флагом десептиконов.  
Но насмешки не продлились долго. Их отряд, в чей состав входил и Амбулон, закинули на Калис с приказом устроить диверсию. Тогда здесь жили только учёные, которые по сути своей никакой угрозы не представляли, так что справиться с ними в случае чрезвычайной ситуации казалось легче лёгкого. И так бы оно и случилось, если бы не вмешались автоботы… Громкое, яростное сражение не продлилось долго. Защитный купол термоядерного реактора треснул, и через некоторое время целый океан радиации накрыл дымящийся от взрывов и воняющий гарью Калис, отрезая его от остального мира. Амбулон оказался в ловушке… Выбраться из которой он сможет только сейчас: и только вместе с Рэтчетом, которого предстояло убедить в правоте его слов и действий.

Медик автоботов недовольно хмурился, раздражённо рассматривая окружающий его медбэй. В этот раз ощущения Рэтчета не подвели, и он убедился в том, что ног у него действительно нет. Кто-то хорошо постарался, обработав раны и заварив обрубки. Аккуратные швы покрывали стальные пластины, почти идеально вписавшиеся в некогда целые конечности. Жутко и интересно одновременно.  
\- Вы очнулись? - робко поинтересовался Амбулон. - Как себя чувствуете? - мех твёрдо решил не давать волю эмоциям: то, что было в прошлом, там же должно остаться. Прошло слишком много лет, они оба сильно изменились, и вспоминать какой-то там экзамен сейчас было глупо и бесполезно.  
\- Паршиво, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Рэтчет, - чем ты меня накачал?  
\- Вам незнаком этот состав, - Амбулон добрался до энергария, выбрал пару кубов топлива с чуть менее слабым зарядом и вернулся к автоботскому медику, - выпейте. Фильтры окончательно очистят ваши системы от антиинфекционного раствора.  
Рэтчет сжал пальцами кубы, но пить не спешил. Вместо этого он вперился в Амбулона странным, почти до дрожи пугающим взглядом. Бывший десептикон дёрнулся: не потому, что испугался, - корпус снова свело судорогой. Отдых ничуть не помог вернуться ему в прежнее состояние. Фёрст Эйд совершенно точно знал, что делал: повысь он напряжением ещё на пару амперов, и Амбулон не смог бы ходить. Оплавок.  
\- Что с тобой? - цепкий взгляд Рэтчета, само собой, тут же выхватил некоторые нарушения из общей картины. Он видел, как подрагивали кончики пальцев его надзирателя, как нервно покачивался шлем и как застывал - буквально на клик-другой - мех перед ним, когда выполнял банальные действия. Рэтчет сталкивался с такими симптомами, но диагноз ставить не спешил.  
\- Пейте, - стараясь сохранить максимально беспристрастное выражение фейсплета, повтори Амбулон, - вам нужно хорошо подзарядиться. Нас ждёт долгий путь.  
\- Путь куда? К Праймасу в ладони? - съязвил Рэтчет. - Нет, спасибо. Не так я хотел умереть.  
\- Рэтчет, - впервые за всё время Амбулон обратился к нему по имени, - пейте и параллельно внимательно меня слушайте, - он подошёл к медику и упёрся ладонями в платформу. - Вы знакомы с Сатом Эйдом. Но вы не знаете его так, как я. Я провёл с ним много времени и могу поклясться хоть собственной Искрой, что когда он вернётся, вы умрёте. Он выкачает все знания из вашего шлема, а потом просто убьёт вас за ненадобностью. Я же могу вам помочь выбраться отсюда: но у меня есть одно условие.  
С каждым словом Амбулона, Рэтчет чувствовал, как ошарашенно расширяется его оптика. Где-то на периферии сознания мелькнуло чувство, что этот бот был ему знаком, но Рэтчет так и не вспомнил, где они встречались. А уж то, что говорил этот тип, и вовсе походило на плохую комедию. Фёрст Эйд собирается его убить? Но зачем? Они же старые друзья. Рэтчет слегка притормаживал после невиданного ранее - как там выразился этот бот? - антиинфекционного раствора? - но в то же время он понимал, что Фёрст Эйд не поднимет на него руку. Тем более, если узнает, что они пришли сюда за ним - ну, в том числе.  
\- Ржавая чушь, - выплюнул Рэтчет, - хватит морочить мне голову. Где Эйд? Я хочу поговорить с ним.  
\- Да как вы не понимаете? - вскипел Амбулон, понимая, что вся его бравая тирада, которую он вывалил на автобота, кажется, улетела в никуда. - Он вам не друг! Все эти годы, что Калис гнил заживо, пока по ту сторону Моря бушевала война, Эйд занимался исключительно собой и своими жуткими экспериментами! И вы, Рэтчет, часть одного из них! Если хотите выжить, вам лучше уйти со мной. Но если вам это не нужно, то я залью в ваши системы совсем другой раствор, и тогда будьте уверены: вы не отделаетесь лёгким опьяняющим чувством.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - недоумённо поинтересовался Рэтчет: он попытался пробиться по каналу связи хоть к кому-нибудь из своих, но тишина стояла гробовая.  
\- Чтобы вы забрали меня с собой, - терпеливо повторил Амбулон. - Я помогу вам выбраться из Калиса, но вы должны перевезти меня на ту сторону Масляного Моря. Дальше я сам.  
Медик удивлённо воззрился на собеседника, с трудом сопоставляя факты: собственно, с чего Рэтчету ему доверять? Тем более, что медбрат до сих пор не привёл ни одного стоящего доказательства в пользу своих слов. Но Амбулон, казалось, угадал его мысли.  
\- Вы правы, - добавил он, ощутив, как затягивается пауза, - мне нечем подтвердить свои слова. Но подумайте: стал бы я идти на неоправданный риск и подвергать свой актив опасности, если бы не был уверен в своих словах?  
\- А тебе-то что? - прищурился военно-полевой хирург. - В чём твоя выгода помимо попытки оказаться по ту сторону Масляного Моря?  
\- Я хочу жить, сат Рэтчет, - просто пожал плечевыми блоками Амбулон. - А с сатом Эйдом это с каждым днём становится всё сложнее, - и словно в подтверждение его слов, Амбулона снова скрутило судорогой. Да такой, что коленные шарниры с хрустом подогнулись, и мех завалился вбок, царапая не сгибающимися пальцами поверхность платформы.  
\- Что с тобой? - встревоженно вскинулся Рэтчет и тут же болезненно зашипел: фантомная боль редко, но простреливала ноги. Отсутствие конечностей до сих пор казалось медику какой-то ошибкой, в которую помутнённый отравой разум не верил. - Из-за чего судороги?  
\- Невыпл… плеснутое... напр… пряжени-ие, - с трудом прохрипел Амбулон, вытянувшись на полу по стойке смирно.  
Мех слабо вздрогнул, получив отчёт о пробоинах в нескольких шлангах внутри: заряженное прямо в нём топливо мерзко обжигало внутренности, и Амбулон затих, переживая болезненные спазмы.  
\- Давно коннектился? - деловито поинтересовался Рэтчет, перегнувшись и нависнув прямо над фейсплетом медбрата. - Кажется, я тебя вспомнил, парень. Ты ведь поступал в Кибертронский Государственный Институт, но не прошёл. Признаться, я думал, ты попытаешься ещё. Из тебя мог бы выйти толк, стоило лишь немного поусерднее заниматься. А ты пропал.  
\- Я поступил… - выговаривать слова на выдохе вентиляции получалось гораздо лучше, - просто… не так, как… планировал… сначала.  
Рэтчет на какое-то время замолк, над чем-то раздумывая. Амбулон за это время успел немного прийти в себя и даже осторожно сесть. Наконец, он с облегчением сжал и разжал ладонь в кулак, проверяя уровень напряжения: оно равномерно разошлось по всему корпусу, перестав концентрироваться где-то в отдельных его частях.  
\- Ладно, парень, - бросил, наконец, автобот, - считай, ты убедил меня. Но как ты собираешься вытаскивать нас отсюда? Как видишь, у меня проблемы, и я не могу передвигаться самостоятельно. И кстати - что именно случилось с моими ногами?  
\- Ничего, - Амбулон поднялся, - сат Эйд просто приказал их отпилить, чтобы вы не сбежали от него. Там было достаточно заменить прокушенные шланги и выправить помятую пластину брони.  
\- Эйд приказал? - еле заметно удивился Рэтчет. - Хм, понятно.  
Медбрат ненадолго отлучился, а вернулся, негромко шурша колёсами инвалидного кресла.  
\- Обычно мы транспортировали наших пациентов на каталках, - с виноватым видом сознался он, - но я подумал, что так будет удобнее.  
Рэтчет без энтузиазма рассматривал наипростейшее приспособление для перевозки пациентов. Он видел подобные штуки много лет назад, когда медицина только-только развивалась и готовилась широко шагнуть вперёд. В последние годы, несмотря на военное положение и регулярные сражения, у Рэтчета независимо от дислокации и штата медиков были платформы на тяге, которые давно и прочно вошли в обиход. И видеть теперь такое кресло - почти доисторическое - Рэтчету казалось не просто кощунственным… Он никогда и ничем не брезговал, но оказавшись на месте вынужденного пациента, окружённого не вызывающими доверия меха, его собственная точка зрения сильно пошатнулась.  
\- Понимаю, всё это не внушает вам доверия, сат Рэтчет, но времени в обрез. Либо мы уходим и не возвращаемся, либо нам обоим конец, - припечатал Амбулон, наблюдавший за еле заметными изменениями в мимике военно-полевого хирурга. - Это последний шанс.  
\- Шлак с тобой, - фыркнул медик, - поехали, - и сам неожиданно резво забрался в кресло. То скрипнуло и чуть просело, но достойно выдержало его вес.  
Амбулон подхватил инвалидную коляску за ручки и толкнул вперёд: их ждало тяжёлое путешествие.


	6. 6.

Онлайн Джаза вывели очень грубо, окатив ледяной водой и тут же болезненно щёлкнув разрядом электричества по брюшным пластинам. Диверсант дёрнулся и застонал, почувствовав, как напряжённо скрипнули плечевые шарниры. Его подвесили на вбитый в потолок крюк, обхватив корпус прочными цепями. Капот немного перевешивал, и Джаз снова застонал, почувствовав, как для утяжеления ему на ноги прицепили ещё дополнительный вес.  
\- Очухался? - незнакомый голос с завышенными нотками неприятно резанул слух. - То-то же. Я уже заждался.  
Джаза снова болезненно щёлкнули разрядом под капотом, вынудив дёрнуться.  
\- Как тебя зовут, парень? - перед оптикой Джаза вспыхнули два ярких злобных огонька, прожигающих его насквозь. Они светились тем же золотистым оттенком, что и у Хитвейва. Только мех, стоявший перед лейтенантом, был другим.  
Джаз присмотрелся, калибруя оптику: ох, он видел его. Этот бот, альт-модом похожий на вертолёт, спорил с его тюремщиком в том помещении с бассейном, где Джаз отыскал Проула.  
\- Я Мейстер, - представился диверсант одним из своих кодовых имён. - А ты?  
\- Неважно, - процедил сквозь дентопластины вертолёт, - это не главное.  
\- Нет уж, - ухмыльнулся Джаз, - раз мы разговариваем как взрослые меха, то должны соблюдать правила этикета. Для начала поздороваться и представиться друг другу. Кстати, привет!  
Незнакомец обошёл его по кругу, оценивающе осматривая и задумчиво покусывая губы. При каждом шаге тускло поблёскивающие лопасти неприятно постукивали друг о друга. Но Джаз не обращал на это внимания, наблюдая за мимикой его нового надзирателя.  
\- Блейдз, - выдавил, наконец, из себя летун. - Я Блейдз.  
\- Во-от, другое дело, - одобрительно закивал шлемом Джаз. - Ну, раз мы познакомились, значит, можно перейти и к обсуждению другой темы. Например, зачем ты меня здесь подвесил, как органическую тушку?  
\- Ч-чего? - опешил Блейдз, притормозив напротив его фейсплета. - Какую-какую пушку?  
\- Эм… - Джаз недоумённо покосился на вертолёта снизу-вверх. - Я сказал “тушку”. Ну типа как древние аборигены, которые сначала очищали свою жертву, а потом жарили её и съедали. На некоторых планетах такие цивилизации до сих пор существуют. Но они не особо дружелюбные…  
\- На других планетах? - Блейдзу пришлось снова воспользоваться электрошокером, чтобы притормозить болтовню его пленника. - На каких других?  
\- Да на многих, - Джаз бы пожал плечевыми блоками, но получилось только широко улыбнуться, маскируя болевые спазмы, неприятно скрутившие шланги возле топливных баков. - Кибертрон же не единственная планета в мире. Знаешь, какая у нас гигантская, необъятная вселенная?  
\- Нет, не знаю, - скользнувший было интерес резко утих, и Блейд заговорил куда более равнодушно. - И мне наплевать, если честно. Ты раздражаешь меня, Мейстер. Зачем ты сюда прилетел? Что вам всем здесь нужно?  
\- Помощь, - продолжая старательно натягивать улыбку на губы, отозвался Джаз. - Наш мир гибнет, и мы подумали, что на Калисе могло остаться что-то, что способно вновь активировать нашу планету. У нас нет топлива, и меха… Ох, большинство меха очень остро переживают наступивший кризис, - погрустнел диверсант. - Мы разделились, чтобы обыскать побольше территории, но, как видишь, это оказалась глупая и бесполезная затея.  
Капелька правды, приправленной ложью. Втереться в доверие и вырваться из тисков, захлопнув двери прямо перед носом юнглинга.  
\- Хорошая история, но мне наплевать, - также равнодушно повторил летун. - Проблема в том, что лично к тебе у меня нет никаких претензий, Мейстер. Но ты… Ты понравился Хитвейву. А единственный, кого он должен видеть, - это я. Мне не нравится его интерес к тебе… Поэтому придётся тебя, гм… Как же называлось то слово? Эйд часто его употребляет. Лидвик… Нет, - Блейдз задумался, - Ливдикация…?  
\- Ликвидация, - мягко поправил его Джаз, проверяя параметры топлива на внутреннем энергоне: ему удалось немного переместить вес вперёд, чтобы капот перевешивал, а значит, одна из рук освободилась: трансформировать её и выстрелить прямо в крюк. Падение окажется болезненным, но Джаз видел, что вертолёт не был равным ему противником: достаточно будет единожды ударить его в фейсплет, и Блейдз свалится в оффлайн бесполезной кучей шлака. Жалко юнца, но собственный актив важнее. Тем более, что тревога за Проула и остальных никуда не делась.  
\- Вот, именно! - воскликнул летун. - Я тебя ликвидирую! И Хитвейв снова станет только моим, - почти нежно добавил он. - Прости, мне не хочется этого делать, но…  
\- Тебе и не обязательно, - Джаз со стоном выгнулся, отвлекая внимание: - Мне нет никакого дела до твоего партнёра, у меня свой есть. И если честно, я бы ещё хотел с ним повидаться…  
Ответить Блейдз не успел.  
Джаз растратил весь заряд, прицельным ударом попав в потолок. Дополнительные грузы, оказавшиеся мешками с землёй и кирпичной крошкой, тут же потянули его вниз, с диким грохотом порвавшись и осыпав вертолёта песчаной пылью. Тот закашлялся, несуразно замахал ладонями перед глазами, выронив от неожиданности электрошокер и тут же вскрикнув: выведенные на максимум настройки активировались, и точное касание к голени летуна в мгновение ока повергло его в глубокий оффлайн.  
\- Неожиданно, - хмыкнул себе под носовой конус Джаз и отпихнул орудие пытки в сторону. - Полежи, отдохни немного. Блейдз. А я пошёл спасать своих.  
Диверсант довольно быстро избавился от наручников и цепей - местами ржавых и ссыпающихся почти что в крошку - и относительно бодро направился к знакомым коридорам: оставалось надеяться, что Проула не постигла участь хуже. Они все выберутся отсюда: вместе, как и всегда.

*** 

Мегатрон тонко подметил момент, когда Болдер устало мигнул окулярами. Они по кончики локаторов зарылись в хлам, которым калисбот, словно бета малая, завалил всю свою небольшую комнатку. Танк лениво, но не скрывая любопытства, рассматривал причудливые игрушки и приборы, чудом дожившие до нынешнего времени.  
Бывший лидер десептиконов с интересом поглядывал на такие вроде бы знакомые предметы, но в то же время какие-то другие… Их не апгрейдили, не обновляли краску, некоторые даже не смазывали, из-за чего механизмы с ржавым скрипом прокручивались, а Болдер начинал смешно фыркать вентиляцией. Мегатрон в то же время отметил, с каким блеском в оптике калисбот ухаживает за своим барахлом: особенно ему приглянулись своего рода шарнирные куклы, плохо гнущиеся, блеклые от времени и непогоды (вероятно, до того, как оказаться у Болдера, они валялись где-то на улице, если верить кислотным пятнам, расползающимся по конечностям целой коллекции).  
\- Ты устал, мой юный друг, - Мегатрон покосился на “постель”. - Полагаю, самое время немного отдохнуть.  
\- А ты? - обеспокоенно поинтересовался тот. - Я ведь не могу оставить тебя одного!  
\- Не переживай, - танк осторожно отодвинул драгоценный хлам в сторону, немного расчищая пространство, - мне есть, чем заняться, - он жестом окинул ещё не осмотренные пластиковые контейнеры. - Я немного посижу, а потом тоже отдохну.  
\- Терминус, ты уверен? - с сомнением протянул Болдер: чувствовалось, что в нём боролся энтузиазм, вспыхнувший при мысли, что у меха появился новый друг, и усталость, безмятежно скручивающая, видимо, сильно изношенные либо плохо разработанные системы. Мегатрон не до конца определился с ответом на этот вопрос.  
\- На все сто процентов, - мягко улыбнулся тот. - Отдыхай.  
Болдер помялся, но всё же забрался в мягкую обитель (Мегатрона внутри передёрнуло, но на фейсплете не дрогнули даже губы), укутался чем-то смутно похожим на ощупь на изолетик и, пригасив оптику, расслабился. Танк продолжал непривычно ласково улыбаться, убаюкивая мягко распустившимися полями новообретённого товарища. Наконец, калисбот погрузился в безмятежный оффлайн: вентиляция выровнялась, а слабо поблёскивающие окуляры окончательно потухли.  
\- Другое дело, - Мегатрон, как смог, тихо поднялся: - А теперь открывайся.  
Постель слабо хрустнула под дополнительным весом, но Мегатрон успел пережать центральную топливную магистраль, ослабляя поток энергона, снабжающего мозговой модуль. Он отсчитал пятнадцать кликов, прежде чем отпустить меха: в конце концов, убивать он его не собирался, а информацию можно получить и из бессознательного корпуса.  
Медпанели, как таковой, не было, но танк в затылочной части шлема нащупал несколько подходящих по конфигурации разъёмов, спрятавшихся под выступом, и, выщелкнув из запястья кабель, подключился. Скорее всего, у наивного почти во всех смыслах Болдера каких-либо тайн не было - тут за это отвечал некий Эйд, которого Мегатрон так и не отыскал в собственной базе данных, - однако поделиться схемами всего Калиса юнглинг вполне мог.  
\- Восхитительно, - Мегатрон неожиданно быстро выудил из полурасслабленного разума калисбота то, что хотел. - Так-то лучше. А теперь отдыхай. Может быть, однажды ещё свидимся.  
Танк осторожно прервал подключение, старательно затирая следы своего пребывания в чужом оголённом разуме, и поднялся, мазнув взглядом по шарнирным куклам. Одна из них, олицетворяющая какое-то шестирукое божество, оставшееся здесь заместо учёных, натолкнуло его на кое-какую мысль, которая некоторое время назад всплывала на периферии сознания, но быстро угасла, посчитав, что ещё не время. Теперь же пути назад не было.

Роллсайрен Мегатрон не любил вспоминать от слова “совсем”. Эти кадры относились к той самой категории, которую независимо от времени и обстоятельств хотелось выдрать из сознания иглами мнемохирурга. И несмотря на глубоко потаённый страх перед этой кастой учёных и врачей, Мегатрон совершенно чётко знал, что если бы было можно - он бы воспользовался этой возможностью и избавился от того, что сам же временно от себя и скрыл.  
Пробираясь по извилистым коридорам и уходя всё дальше от центра Калиса, танк нервно размышлял над тем, как поступить дальше. Хотя, правильнее было бы сказать, что он знал, что нужно делать, но не представлял, что получится в реальности. Впервые за долгие годы возникла ситуация, итог которой предсказать у него не получалось. Он и без того - ещё с Роллсайрена - продумывал план, к выполнению которого и приступил, но оставалось едва ли не самое главное. И любая ошибка, даже малейшая, могла им всем стоить актива.  
И когда немного впереди вспыхнула знакомая сигнатура, Мегатрон притормозил: он уже видел другого Прайма и даже знал, как с ним обращаться, но разговор - если он вообще сложится - предстоял нелёгкий. Танк мысленно порадовался тому, что успел заправиться у Болдера - топливо, которым калисбот его угостил, на вкус было так себе, но даже израненные системы Мегатрона его перерабатывали. А большего и не требовалось. Плюс, юный и наивный калисбот помог ему избавиться от блокираторов. Приятный бонус.  
\- Хм, актив, - Оптимус стоял к нему спиной. Его голос звучал ровно, возможно, даже немного разочарованно. Или бывшему лидеру десептиконов только показалось? - Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Иначе я бы давно раскатал тебя в лепёшку.  
Реактор, вокруг которого строился Калис, стремительно отдалялся от них. Мегатрон чётко знал, куда нужно идти, и видел, что Оптимус продвигается туда же, но ведомый каким-то шестым чувством, подспудно себя проявляющим. Хотя сам Прайм, словно хищник, также почуял запах Знания, которым обладал его старейший злейший враг.  
\- Понимаю, у тебя нет причин верить мне, - танк замер, максимально собравшись и сгруппировавшись: с его собеседника станется ринуться вперёд и попытаться впечатать его в стену. - Но если ты…  
\- Заткнись, - холодно оборвал его Оптимус. - Я Немезис Прайм, оплавок. И у меня нет времени слушать твои бредни.  
\- Вот как... - кивнул экс-лидер десептиконов, ухмыльнувшись, - тогда, полагаю, тебе совершенно не интересно узнать, куда мы направляемся и что нас там ждёт.  
\- Мы? - оскалился Немезис. - Или ты хотел сказать, я? Повторюсь, мне не до тебя, ушлёпок. Заглохни, - тягач снова одарил задумчивым взором развилку, уходящую аж четырьмя путями в разные стороны. Автобот чувствовал, что надо туда, но куда именно он не знал. Что-то словно мешало ему отпустить разум и отдаться на волю ощущениям.  
\- Я знаю, куда идти, - ухмыльнулся Мегатрон, почти откровенно подразнивая его. - А если бы ты хотел, то убил бы меня ещё тогда… У тебя была прекрасная возможность, но ты её упустил. Так что придётся теперь мириться с моим существованием.  
Мегатрон реально готовился к возможной атаке, но всё равно пропустил момент, когда тягач, сверкнув лиловыми линзами, резко обернулся и вбил его в стену. За спиной послышался хруст, а перед оптикой вспыхнули белые пятна. Кажется, по истлевшим от времени камням и металлу пошли трещины… Вплоть до потолка.  
\- Не недооценивай меня, ушлёпок, - прошипел сквозь дентопластины Немезис, не переставая вдавливать танка в крошащееся покрытие. - Я знаю, кто ты и каков ты на самом деле. Ты можешь провести кого угодно, но не меня. И как только я выберусь отсюда, я сделаю всё, чтобы похоронить тебя в радиоактивной отработке.  
\- Роллсайрен.  
Одного слова оказалось достаточно, чтобы заставить Немезиса немного отступить. Он ошалело тряхнул шлемом, пытаясь прогнать незнакомые воспоминания и странное, алчно-злобное чувство жажды обладания. Непонятно, когда это Прайм испытывал нечто подобное? И что такого всколыхнул в нём бывший лидер десептиконов, раз корпус свело почти до безумия приятной судорогой, а нечто тёмное, клубившееся внутри, сладко заурчало в непонятном даже Немезису предвкушении.  
\- Ты ведь не помнишь, что тогда произошло, верно? - Мегатрон продолжал горько улыбаться, не сопротивляясь крепкой ладони, продолжающей сдавливать его шейные кабели, пусть и не так сильно, как сначала. - Это тебя тревожит. Ты думаешь, что найдёшь здесь ответы, и это правда.  
\- Тебе откуда это знать? - раздражённо стравил пар Немезис. - Кто рассказал тебе об этом?  
\- Ты, - просто отозвался танк и осторожно, не делая резких движений, мягко накрыл шершавую руку Прайма. - Ты показал мне кое-что… Сначала это сильно напугало меня, из-за чего довольно бездумно и с нулевым результатом я атаковал тебя почти в лоб неподалёку от Метероида. И моё поражение - откровенное, подчистую, - натолкнуло меня на кое-какие мысли.  
\- Ближе к корпусу, - прошипел Немезис. - Твоя болтовня начинает раздражать.  
\- Я впервые за последние годы задумался над тем, к чему нас привела Гражданская война, - Мегатрон чуть крепче сжал пальцами ладонь, покоящуюся на его шее, - к тому, сколько энергона было пролито за просто так. Сколько товарищей мы похоронили, продолжая идти к недостижимой цели. Я вспомнил то, что забыл когда-то давно: вспомнил, ради чего затевал революцию и призывал народ подняться и пойти вместе со мной.  
\- Это твой очередной злодейский план? - Немезис резко отступил, тревожно вскинув шлем, и Мегатрон с хрипом рухнул на колени: шейные кабели, долгое время стянутые в неудобную позу, с трудом расходились обратно, расширяясь. - Что ты задумал, а, Мегатрон? Помнишь, ты ведь согласился прилюдно расформировать свою фракцию - своё детище? Так чего ты хочешь сейчас? К чему все эти странные разговоры?   
\- Ты не дослушал, - хмыкнул Мегатрон, поднимаясь и потирая до сих пор саднящие места, погнутые под пальцами Прайма. - Роллсайрен показал мне, какой у нас расклад на самом деле. И я внезапно осознал, что либо я прекращаю войну, либо мы истребим друг друга без возможности восстановить нашу расу. Знаю-знаю, - поспешил он предотвратить вопрос (или язвительное замечание?) Немезиса, - звучит избито, но Кибертрон и без того достаточно погряз во лжи и чужом энергоне. И раз я начал Третью Войну, мне же её и заканчивать. И я хочу сделать это, зная, что могу оставить планету на лучшего из Праймов.  
\- Не льсти мне, - презрительно скривился Немезис, - я ничуть не лучше и не хуже других.  
\- Не недооценивай себя, Оп… Гм, Немезис, - поправился экс-лидер десептиконов, - ты четыре миллиона лет противостоял тёмной стороне Матрицы и бился со мной на равных. Неужели ты искренне думаешь, что кто-то другой смог бы пройти по твоему пути?  
Прайм фыркнул: Искра на ложементе, скрывающаяся в тени древнего артефакта, слабо дёрнулась. Где-то на периферии сознания мелькнула мысль, что нечто подобное тягач уже слышал когда-то раньше. Кто-то уже говорил ему, что он достойный из всех Праймов. Чей-то голос, музыкой отдающийся в аудиосенсорах, ласкал его испещрённый Тёмной материей разум…  
\- Где Джаз? - холодно осведомился Немезис, резко переводя тему. - Мне нужен Джаз.  
Давным-давно вбитые в прошивку протоколы требовали подмять под себя податливого диверсанта и заставить его подчиняться. И слушать хриплый голос, шепчущий его имя, ласкающий всё естество...  
\- Мы все встретимся по ту сторону Масляного Моря, когда придёт время, - Мегатрон стряхнул с широких серых плечевых блоков каменную крошку. - Но сейчас я должен знать: пойдёшь ли ты со мной? И выслушаешь ли то, что я хочу тебе рассказать?  
Немезис резко отпрянул, широко округлившейся оптикой рассматривая неожиданную стать, проснувшуюся в его собеседнике. Признаться, Прайм как-то подзабыл о том, что Мегатрон никогда не уступал ему ни в размерах, ни в мощи, и несмотря на длительное содержание на слабозаряженном пайке, танк явно мог припасти пару козырей в сабспейсах. Тем более, что его блокираторы куда-то дематериализовались, а это солидно усугубляло и без того странное, двоякое, совершенно непривычное положение.  
\- Я не до конца понимаю, чего ты хочешь, - прошелестел он, вперившись тяжёлым, чуть мутноватым взглядом в бывшего соперника, - но шлак с тобой. Я заинтригован. Попробуй убедить меня в своей правоте.  
\- Я расскажу тебе всё, что знаю, клянусь, - Мегатрон медленно двинулся к развилке. - Я отвечу на все твои вопросы. А потом ты решишь, - сам - как поступить дальше. И знай: мой актив в том числе зависит исключительно от тебя. Поэтому подумай как следует. Мне было хотелось умереть, зная, что я не ошибся.  
Немезис раздражённо фыркнул ему вслед паром, но широко направился следом. Тяжёлые шаги постепенно затихали вдали.

*** 

Фёрст Эйд постучался и, не дожидаясь приглашения, вошёл в полутёмную комнату. Двери с тихим скрипом сомкнулись за его спиной. Медик мысленно поморщился, как обычно переживая первую волну омерзительного запаха, заполнившего всё пространство. Он одарил помещение мрачным взглядом и двинулся вперёд, к сгорбленной фигуре, молчаливо восседающей у противоположной стены. При его появлении силуэт даже не дрогнул, никак не выдавая своей заинтересованности. На платформе, вытянувшейся по праву от него сторону, лежал оффлайновый корпус, накрытый плотным куском изолетика. Признаться честно, Фёрст Эйду не хотелось знать, в каком состоянии пребывал на данный момент возлюбленный единственного его друга.  
\- Как у тебя дела, Хромдом? - опустошённо поинтересовался Фёрст Эйд. - Слыхал, у нас гости? - мех обессиленно опустился рядом с ботом и, чуть погодя, подвинулся ближе, удобно пристроил шлем на плече собеседника. - Калисботы и трансорганоиды сейчас развлекаются с ними. Этого хватит, чтобы их задержать.  
\- Кто? - раздалось из-под глухой маски. - Сколько?  
\- Шестеро обычных меха и два минибота, - медик поднял ладонь к фейсплету и отстегнул магнитные крепления маски, выдохнул пар. - Необычная компания, если честно.  
\- Почему? - безразличие, сквозившее в тоне Хромдома, било ничуть не хуже электрошокера. Но Фёрст Эйд, который провёл с ним много времени вместе, давно научился определять оттенки апатии его пессимистичного друга. И сейчас второй медик был заинтригован.  
\- С ними прибыл Рэтчет, - Эйд сполз ещё немного ниже, обнял Хромдома за руку, притираясь поближе, - мой старый друг. Когда-то давно, ещё в прошлой жизни, мы вместе учились, а после преподавали в КГИ. Амбулон - ну ты помнишь, мой помощник? - хотел поступить туда, но Рэтч его завалил. Мне пришлось потратить потом немало усилий, чтобы протащить парня в Институт другим путём. Увы, но эксперимент провалился...   
\- Идея была интересной, - тем же безразличным тоном поддержал беседу Хромдом. - Жаль, что не вышло. Кто ещё?  
\- Некие Джаз и Проул, но я их не знаю, - Фёрст Эйд пригасил оптику: Хромдом был единственным, при ком медик мог позволить себе такую вольность. Нет, даже слабость. - Проул?  
Фёрст Эйд от неожиданности отпустил манипулятор другого бота и отодвинулся в сторону: Хромдом туско замерцал визором и подался к нему, проявляя небывалый интерес.  
\- Где Проул? - холодно поинтересовался он. - Что ты с ним сделал?  
\- Вы знакомы? - медик вернулся в исходное положении, подавляя удивление при виде любопытства его личного мнемохирурга. - Неожиданно. Хотя у тебя было много друзей… там, на Кибертроне. Как и у меня…  
\- Так где Проул? - не отвечая на вопросы друга, повторился Хромдом. - Я хочу забрать его к себе.  
\- Я отправил за ним Тарна, - чуть пожал плечевыми блоками Фёрст Эйд. - Он тоже проявил излишнюю активность, когда услышал это имя. Кто этот мех и почему он так ценен для вас?  
\- Проул мой друг, - Хромдом вернулся в прежнее положении, - он знал Эджекта, - мех бросил тоскливый взгляд на платформу. - Он любил нас.  
\- А Тарн?  
\- Я не знаю, - бот устало привалился к стене, словно успел растратить весь запас скудных сил. - Но Проул нужен мне. Он умный. Он что-нибудь придумает, - Хромдом снова мазнул взглядом по дезактиву, распростёртому на платформе.  
\- Если ты готов взять его под свою ответственность… - Фёрст Эйд приподнялся и неожиданно ласково коснулся губами щеки мнемохирурга. - Можешь оставить его себе. Ты ведь знаешь, - он провёл острой глоссой влажную дорожку к аудиосенсорам Хромдома, - мне для тебя ничего не жалко. Но ты должен будешь внимательно следить за ним. Если Проул сорвёт мой эксперимент, мне придётся его ликвидировать. Наука важнее.  
\- Не сорвёт, - тоскливо ответил тот, - обещаю.  
Он поднял ладонь к лицевой и отстегнул собственную маску, отложил её в сторону. Фёрст Эйд мягко улыбнулся и погладил его по давно не полированным щекам.  
\- Но самое главное, - медик приподнял фейсплет мнемохирурга, всматриваясь в окуляры, спрятанный за визором, - здесь Прайм. И он не в себе, - доверительным шёпотом сообщил ему Фёрст Эйд.  
\- Не в себе? - переспросил Хромдом. - Это как? - он не отдалялся от чужих прикосновений. Возможно, подумал Эйд, сегодня у них получится. Главное, не сбить настрой.  
\- Он попал под звуковую атаку моих стрел, - медик легонько заурчал, ласкаясь к другому боту. - Мне удалось подстрелить его друга, а потом Прайму снесло процессор с шестерёнок, да так, что он бросил своего товарища и умчался прочь. Я некоторое время отслеживал его путь, но он удалился от Калиса, а там, сам знаешь, со связью и радиосигналами особые проблемы.  
\- Что за друг? - сухо уточнил Хромдом: новости о Проуле его обрадовали. Может быть, здесь есть кто-то ещё знакомый?  
\- Он называл его Мегатроном, но мне это имя ни о чём не говорит, - Фёрст Эйд не стал противиться длинным шершавым пальцам, огладившим его бедренную секцию. - Когда… мы ещё жили на Кибертроне, до Калиса, был какой-то Мегатрон из Тарна. Он писал какие-то заумно-восхваляющие речи и трактаты, да такие, что его почти везде цитировали. Но какую роль он играет в истории Кибертрона сейчас, я не знаю.  
\- Плохо без связи, - Хромдом рывком перетащил медика к себе на колени. - Почему ты не занимаешься этим вопросом?  
\- Потому что, мой дорогой друг, - Фёрст Эйд перекинул ноги через длинные согнутые колени мнемохирурга и удобно устроился у того на честплейте, - у меня нет нужного оборудования. Я медик, а не связист. И да, мне жаль, что мы на столько времени выпали из реальности… Но честно говоря, для меня в приоритете было сохранить другим актив, а не пытаться слушать городские сплетни.  
Хромдом промолчал, вместо этого огладив светлые бока медбота и добиваясь первого приглушённого стона. Эйд давно перестал церемониться в этом вопросе и снял с магнитных замков паховую пластину, откинул её в сторону. Несмотря на поддержание некоторого уровня жизни на Калисе, были вещи, до которых Эйду так и не удалось добраться по разного рода причинам: например, до хорошего апгрейда собственного корпуса. У него не было ни времени, ни деталей, ни хороших медиков, которые могли бы его пересобрать. Амбулон хоть и толковый бот, но слишком неуверенный в себе и зашуганный. Он никогда не станет настоящим врачом. В лучшем случае, так и останется мальчиком на побегушках. А жаль… из него мог бы выйти толк.  
\- Сохранить актив? - горько рассмеялся Хромдом. - И скольким из твоих подопечных удалось это сделать за последние миллионы лет?  
Неожиданно мнемохирург вскрикнул, когда Эйд резко обернулся и влепил ему пощёчину.  
\- Не смей так говорить, - хрипло прошипел он сквозь дентопластины. - Я искал выход. Я прикладывал все усилия и даже немного больше, чтобы понять, как это работает и как обернуть это вспять. Да, наука не обходится без жертв, но их дезактив… Всё это не просто так. И не смей обвинять меня в том, что я пытаюсь помочь тем, кто в этом нуждается. Я почти добился своего, и если бы Амбулон тщательно выполнял свою работу, возможно, я бы уже добился своего, а не разбирался… с незваными гостями.  
Фёрст Эйд раздражённо соскочил с чужих колен и наклонился за пластиной, собираясь вернуть её на место. Весь лирический настрой исчез как по щелчку пальцев, а всё благодаря излишне длинной глоссе его старого друга.  
\- Ну прости, Эйд, я не со зла, - безразличный тон немного дрогнул, - иди сюда.  
\- Тебе не за что извиняться, Хромдом. У каждого может быть своя точка зрения, - медик выпрямился и обернулся, крепко скрестив руки на честплейте. - Но если тебе кажется, что эмпурата - это шутки, то мне жаль, что я потратил на тебя столько времени. Сиди и дальше в своём уголке мрака и тоски, теребя провода на отвратительно воняющий дезактив.  
\- Эджект не пахнет! - оскорбился мнемохирург. - Я за ним ухаживаю, - он поднялся и подошёл к платформе, отдёрнул изолетик. - Смотри…  
Фёрст Эйд, успевший многое повидать за последние годы, удачно подавил рвотный позыв. Почти что распавшийся корпус, от которого остался лишь эндоскелет да несколько особо крепких деталей, умолял о том, чтобы его пустили на переплавку. Но Хромдом любовно погладил то, что когда-то было шлемом. Эйда внутри передёрнуло от омерзения. Желание ощутить в себе тугую скрутку и словить ребут стремительно испарялось. Иногда медик забывал, каким двинутым на весь процессор был его друг.  
\- Меня ждут дела, Хромдом. Рад был повидаться, - сухо бросил Фёрст Эйд и отвернулся. - Проул на тебе. Разберись с ним побыстрее. Иначе я поручу это делу Тарну. Уверен, он обрадуется. И да, кое-что ещё, - Эйд на клик обернулся, - мне потребуются твои иглы. Приведи себя в порядок и соберись. Мы поговорим ещё раз, когда ты придёшь в себя.  
Больше медбот не проронил ни слова, лишь стремительно вышел прочь, возвращаясь к реальности. Корпус сводило от напряжения, и было бы неплохо позволить себе немного расслабиться, но труба звала. Эйд широко шагал, удаляясь прочь от обитателя сумасшедшего мнемохирурга. Нужно было проверить других калисботов и убедиться, что всё в порядке, не натворили ли они чего-нибудь? Не то придётся прибегать к более серьёзным методам объяснений банальных вещей.  
Фёрст Эйд насилие не любил, но через себя переступить он смог давно. И если потребуется выбить из кого-то дурь, он это сделает. Впрочем, как обычно.


	7. 7.

Амбулону удалось добраться почти до поверхности, когда его настиг звонок Фёрст Эйда. Рэтчет почти всю дорогу молчал, изредка уточняя какие-то моменты, всплывающие в его памяти. Спустя несколько минут после ухода из комнаты осмотра, где автобот пришёл в себя, Рэтчет окончательно избавился от опьянящего эффекта раствора С-15, которым Амбулон чуть ранее промыл его системы.  
\- Да, сат Эйд, - вежливо, старательно делая вид, что всё в порядке, отозвался медик, притормозив. Кресло под весом Рэтчета поскрипывало, а привлекать к себе лишнее внимание не хотелось.  
\- Рэтчет готов к операции? - холодно поинтересовался тот. - Хромдом на подходе. Я зайду к себе и буду в операционной. Привези Рэтчета туда.  
\- Принято, сат Эйд, - Амбулон даже кивнул пустоте, - до связи.  
\- Что там? - когда медик отключился и убрал простенький коммуникатор обратно в маленький сабспейс, поинтересовался Рэтчет.  
\- Времени гораздо меньше, чем я предполагал, - Амбулон ухватился за ручки кресла и с удвоенной силой повёз его вперёд. - Сат Эйд не должен был вернуться так скоро. Вас велели готовить к операции. Он вызывал Хромдома.  
\- Кто такой Хромдом? - автобот глухо ойкнул, подскочив на кочке. - Аккуратнее!  
\- Простите, - Амбулон потащил его дальше: впереди уже замаячили смутно знакомые Рэтчету двери. - Хромдом - давний друг сата Эйда. По совместительству, он специалист-мнемохирург. Собственно, он и проводил на заключённых процесс эмпураты, а сат Эйд потом пытался его обратить. Но пока что безрезультатно.  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! - воскликнул Рэтчет. Они уже добрались до дверей, и Амбулон, прикладывая все силы, медленно распахивал створки. - Фёрст Эйд пытался обращать процесс эмпураты? На заключённых? Но откуда они здесь?  
\- Выжившие после взрыва, - пояснил тот. - Сат Эйд держал их как пленников, некоторые кончались быстро, другие жили довольно долго. Но когда меха стало оставаться всё меньше и меньше, пришлось идти на крайние меры и заманивать сюда особо любопытных.  
\- Да у вас тут целое сборище маньяков, - пробормотал Рэтчет, мысленно снова поднимая вопрос: а правильно ли он поступил, доверившись этому мальцу?  
\- Эйд отыскал здесь остатки древних технологий квинтессонов, - словно не слыша его, Амбулон ловко протолкнул коляску за двери и выскочил следом сам, продолжая рассказ. - Собственно, кое с кем вы уже познакомились. Правда, конкретно эти жили здесь задолго до нас… Эйду же удалось создать более разумных существ.  
\- Трансорганоиды, - понимающе кивнул тот. - Но те, которые поймали меня, они…  
\- Творения квинтессонов, - подтвердил его мысль Амбулон. - Сат Эйд создал других: да и то, скорее, он просто изменил их корпуса, воспользовавшись остатками материалов, а Хромдом переписал прошивку. Теперь эти меха охраняют Калис. И Эйд запросто может спустить их с поводка, когда узнает, что я…  
Амбулон не договорил. За спиной громогласно взвыла сирена. Весь Калис содрогнулся под утробными звуками. Видимо, Фёрст Эйд обнаружил пропажу. И он чётко знал, кто был в этом виноват.  
\- Где ваш корабль, Рэтчет? - в ужасе отступил Амбулон. - Если мы не доберёмся до него, нам крышка. Эйд не оставит в живых ни вас, ни меня. И умрём мы самой мучительной смертью, какую только можно представить…  
\- Вперёд, - фыркнул Рэтчет, - я покажу, куда.  
Амбулон кивнул, схватился за коляску и покатил её вперёд, изредка нервно оглядываясь: да, его план рассекретили, но шанс выбраться ещё был. Стоило лишь приложить максимум сил и добраться до поверхности. Там будет проще.

*** 

Вой сирены настиг Джаза у знакомых дверей. Мех влетел внутрь, уже не заботясь о сохранности тайны. Если кому-то из его товарищей удалось сбежать, а большой босс, которого упоминали местные жители, это пронюхал, то скрываться дальше нет смысла. Обратный отсчёт начался, и Джаз должен был успеть спасти хоть кого-то. Например, Проула, одарившего его нечитаемым взглядом, который сидел рядом с бассейном - исцарапанный и задумчивый.  
\- Нужно убегать, - Джаз плюхнулся на землю рядом с ним. - Мы должны добраться до шаттла, иначе дезактив.  
\- Прости, Джаз, я не могу, - полисбот устало сгорбился и отвернулся, всматриваясь в пока что спокойную гладь масла. - Я просто не могу.  
\- Да что ты такое говоришь? - диверсант рывком повернул к себе праксианца и встряхнул его. - Соберись, Проулер! Мы должны бежать! Иначе беды не миновать!  
\- Иди, Джаз, я тебя не держу, - Проул даже проигнорировал всегда раздражающее его обращение, - я… Я не могу оставить здесь кое-кого.  
\- Кого, Проул? - удивлённо мигнул визором лейтенант. - Кто здесь?  
\- Я… Я не могу сказать, Джаз. Ты не поймёшь, - Проул уронил шлем на подогнутые колени. - Это только моё дело, и я не хочу никого туда вмешивать. Ты прав, времени в обрез. Поэтому уходи. Если мне удастся выбраться, встретимся там… на Кибертроне.  
\- Хватит этой чуши, - Джаз резко поднялся и протянул полисботу ладонь. - Я не брошу тебя, Проул. Что бы ты ни говорил, но я тебя не оставлю. Пожалуйста. Пойдём со мной.  
\- Джаз, то, что ты испытываешь ко мне нечто большее, чем просто дружба, вовсе не означает, что…  
\- Да налить! - воскликнул диверсант. - В первую очередь, ты мой друг, Проулер. А друзей не бросают. Хорошо, давай вытащим твоего друга и поговорим потом, когда выберемся отсюда актив, идёт?  
\- Я не могу тебя заставить пойти на такое, - виновато и почти недоверчиво блеснул оптикой тактик. - Это только моё дело, и я…  
\- Ох, Праймас, да шлака ты такой упрямый?! - Джаз неожиданно широко ухмыльнулся. - Зови уже своего друга, и сваливаем отсюда на все четыре стороны, пока за нами опять… кого-нибудь не отправили. Сомневаюсь, что смогу от них отстреляться. Заряд почти на нуле.  
\- Звучит неплохо, но у нас проблема, - оживившийся было Проул понуро опустил крылья-дверцы, - мой друг… Он не может ходить. И он не сможет убежать отсюда с нами.  
\- Эм… - обескураженно выдал Джаз: на глоссе сразу же завертелись несколько разномастных ответов, и диверсант не смог выбрать, какой важнее.  
\- Я покажу тебе, - Проул поднялся, чуть поморщился, когда сирена особенно мерзко взвизгнула за неплотно прикрытыми дверями. Автобот приблизился к бассейну и опустился на колени, навис над маслом. - Ты слышишь меня? Покажешься?  
Масло ответило ему молчанием. Джаз позади вытянулся, пытаясь рассмотреть, что же такого важного скрывалось в небольшом бассейне, где не так давно Проул цеплялся за чьи-то смутно знакомые плечи и громко стонал, пока его ласкали. Лёгкая ревность кольнула Искру, но диверсант дал себе мысленный подзатыльник: сейчас не время и не место. Тем более, что неизвестно, где Оптимус, и что с ним. Может быть, стоило волноваться не столько о себе и праксианце, сколько о Прайме, который остался тет-а-тет с лидером десептиконов? Но додумать эту мысль Джаз не успел. Из масла, ухватившись за бортики, медленно приподнялась чья-то фигура. И чем больше она выступала на суше, тем сильнее лейтенант сжимал дентопластины. Тогда, издалека и отвлекаемый Хитвейвом, он не особо рассмотрел этого меха. Но сейчас…  
\- Ради всего святого, Проулер, - с трудом выдохнул Джаз, пока тварь выбиралась на берег. Гигантские тёмно-лиловые щупальца, потянувшиеся вслед за корпусом, негромко шелестели по земле, пока мех поднимался, опираясь ладонями в пол и возвышаясь над его посетителями, - да ты издеваешься?  
\- Я же сказал, Джаз, это трудно поднять, - полисбот безбоязненно подошёл к механоиду и мягко погладил его по маске-инсигнии. - Тарн теперь другой. Но даже в этом случае я не хочу его бросать. Знаю-знаю, для тебя это бред, но…  
\- Как мы утащим его отсюда? - опешил лейтенант, сбросив с себя пелену удивления. - Я так понимаю, по земле Тарн сейчас плохо передвигается…  
\- Он может, но очень медленно. И ему часто надо отдыхать. Щупальца для этого почти не предназначены, - Проул бесстрашно позволил десептикону немного опуститься и уткнуться фейсплетом ему в шею, вдыхая знакомый запах. - Тем более, что некоторые из них недоработаны и из-за излишней нагрузки вовсе могут отрубиться.  
Джаз промолчал. Процессор судорожно осмысливал увиденное и пытался решить возникшую проблему. Отступаться от своих слов и бросать праксианца диверсант не собирался совершенно точно, но и что делать, он не представлял. Хотя…  
\- Тарн, да? - обратился он к созданию, следившему за ним немигающим взором. - Ты же можешь как-то передвигаться по Морю, верно?  
\- Разумеется, может, - ответил за него Проул. - Он и притащил меня сюда.  
\- Раз притащил сюда, значит, может притащить куда-то ещё, верно? - усмехнулся автобот. - Предполагаю, что здесь разработана целая сеть, соединяющая различные участки Масляного Моря. И если Тарн может по ним продвигаться, то почему бы ему просто не перенести нас отсюда куда-либо ещё? - Джаз повернулся к полисботу. - Что думаешь?  
\- Что ты псих, - Проул перевёл взгляд на десептикона, который мягко обнял его ноги парой щупалец, слегка покачиваясь под тяжестью собственного веса. - Но это действительно дельная мысль. Тарн?  
Мех заурчал, глухо завибрировал, подтянул праксианца к себе поближе и гневно сверкнул оптикой в сторону диверсанта, словно говоря, что Проул его и только его.  
\- Ладно-ладно, большой парень, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся тот, - я не посягаю на Проулера, он всецело твой. Но если бы ты помог… Мы бы смогли вытащить и тебя отсюда.  
\- Полагаю, ты был бы не против стать таким, каким был раньше, - поддержал его идею Проул. - Тарн. Я не смогу помочь тебе там, если ты не поможешь мне туда попасть. И я не хочу здесь погибнуть… А именно это случится, если мы с Джазом останемся.  
Тарн задумчиво приподнялся на щупах, не отпуская полисбота. Он слабо покачивался из стороны в сторону, размышляя. Спорить с Проулом не хотелось, как и отпускать его. Возможно ли, утащить под масло обоих, но эту наглую широко улыбающуюся выскочку потерять где-нибудь по дороге? Шлак, не вариант. Проул расстроится и будет ругаться. А Тарну не хотелось расстраивать единственного меха, чей образ и воспоминания о ком помогли десептикону не сойти с ума, в отличие от Тарантуласа - второму и последнему из выживших экспериментов Фёрст Эйда.  
\- Я знаю, что прошу тебя о многом, Тарн, - Проул осторожно повернулся в кольцах и протянул манипуляторы вверх - десептикон наклонился, позволяя себя обнять, - но только ты можешь мне помочь. Прошу тебя, Тарн. Не ломай всё снова… Как тогда, когда ты только исчез. Я не переживу, если с тобой снова что-то случится. Я только-только тебя нашёл и не хочу потерять вновь.  
В первые несколько кликов, пока Проул говорил, Джаз всеми силами старался делать вид, что ему наплевать на услышанное. Но чем больше слов произносил праксианец, тем больнее что-то острое кололо Искру. Ровно до того клика, пока диверсанта не осенило: Проул никогда не станет его. Сколько бы диверсант ни старался, ни крутился рядом, ни подставлял своё плечо и мечтательно не вздыхал, Проул никогда не посмотрит на него, как на равного партнёра. Просто потому, что его Искра уже принадлежала другому боту. Пусть даже страшному, чьё имя вселяло ужас практически во всех, едва ли не наравне с Мегатроном. Но изменить этого факта Джаз не мог. Он мог только принять его и отпустить. Болезненно, но зная, что в будущем он излечится. Тем более, что Оптимус всегда будет рядом. Как ни крути… И впервые за долгое время Джазу ощутимо полегчало.  
\- У нас мало времени, Тарн, но я клянусь тебе: я помогу Проулу помочь тебе. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы вы двое остались счастливы, - диверсант широко шагнул вперёд. - Я не шучу, Проул, - одёрнул он собравшегося было открыть рот праксианца, - я говорю совершенно серьёзно.  
Тарн задумчиво склонил шлем вбок. Слова лейтенанта ему нравились. Да и Проул, кажется, был настроен к нему лояльно. Вполне возможно, что стоит попытаться рискнуть. Этот Эйд - которого все боялись и одновременно презирали - должен получить своё. И если Тарну удастся вновь встать на ноги, он будет первым, кто доберётся до мелкого учёного-медика.  
Проул вскрикнул, когда Тарн рывком дёрнулся назад и исчез под слоем масла, а через клик завизжал сам: щупальца утянули его в глубину, чтобы через несколько кликов рядом приземлился такой же ошарашенный Джаз. Но Тарн не разменивался на слова и незначительные жесты. Он крепко обвил своих попутчиков щупальцами и ринулся вниз, вперёд, к такой далёкой, но близкой свободе.

*** 

Немезис резко дёрнулся, навострив локаторы, когда где-то вдали завыла сирена. Он обернулся и сделал шаг назад, прислушиваясь. Мегатрон, уверенно идущий впереди, тоже притормозил, слегка нахмурившись.  
\- У нас меньше времени, чем я предполагал, - изрёк он. - Нужно поторопиться, иначе не успеем.  
\- Куда ты меня ведёшь? - Прайм стремительно догнал его, поравнялся рядом с массивным серым корпусом. - Сколько ещё идти?  
\- Меньше вопросов, Немезис, мы почти на месте, - Мегатрон повернул… и остановился. - Хм.  
\- Тупик? Прелестно, - фыркнул паром Прайм. - Самое время кому-то лишиться шлема.  
\- Ты так думаешь? - скептично поинтересовался Мегатрон. - Тогда оставайся здесь, если продолжаешь ставить под сомнение мои знания.  
Немезис глухо зарычал: поутихшая было ярость вот-вот грозила вновь подняться из глубин Искры. Лидер десептиконов раздражал всем своим естеством, и Прайму нет-нет, да хотелось вцепиться в шейные кабели. Сжать их так, чтобы Мегатрон застонал, отчаянно цепляясь за его ладонь. Перекрыть поток энергона, чтобы наглый десептикон, прилюдно сцарапавший с груди собственную инсигнию, умолял его о пощаде, опустившись на колени. Тьма внутри довольно заурчала, ластясь об эти мысли. А Мегатрон, со стороны наблюдающий за какой-то внутренней борьбой Прайма, просто шагнул вперёд… и стремительно исчез за стеной. Как по хлопку в ладоши: был танк и не стало. Немезис ошалело мигнул окулярами.  
\- Эпичное исчезновение стоило твоей реакции, - рассмеялся он. - Иди сюда. Это просто иллюзия, - из стены показалась знакомая ладонь.  
\- Почему она до сих пор работает? - не сумел скрыть всего удивления Немезис. - За столько лет… - он отбил руку десептикона и бесстрашно шагнул внутрь, на клик почувствовал, как пространство вокруг спружинило и выплюнуло его по ту сторону. - Какого шлака? Что это за место?  
Испещрённый трещинами коридор, заброшенный и всеми забытый, превратился в сверкающий гранёными драгоценностями холл. Стены, украшенные золотистой краской, мерно поблёскивали в свете пылающих фонарей. Красивые узоры сплетались в невообразимые печати, окутывающие всё пространство. А впереди, в центре, возвышался постамент, окружённый слабо вибрирующим силовым полем. И по мере продвижения к нему Немезис выпрямлялся всё сильнее… Он ещё не знал, куда попал, но уже догадывался. Как и Мегатрон, первый перешагнувшим через границу старого мира и попавшего в древнюю цивилизацию Кибертрона.  
\- Невероятное зрелище, не правда ли? - Мегатрон запрокинул шлем к невысокому потолку, поддерживаемому колоннами с витиеватой резьбой. - Красивая гробница для одного из самых неоднозначных Праймов.  
\- Кто? - прошелестел губами Немезис. - Кто, я тебя спрашиваю?!  
\- Мегатронус, - танк посмотрел прямо на Прайма. - Единственный, помимо Лаг Максимо, кто оказался откровенно подверженным тёмной энергии Матрицы и единственный, кто смог ей противостоять, несмотря на события в его истории. В отличие от того же Лага Максимо.  
\- О чём ты говоришь? - Немезис резво бросился к силовому полю: древнекибертронские технологии работали до сих пор, без проблем поддерживая питание вокруг полуистлевшего корпуса одного из Тринадцати Великих. - Откуда ты это знаешь?  
\- Всё началось на Роллсайрене, - Мегатрон обошёл дезактивный корпус по кругу: пусть Прайм, чьё имя оказалось столь схожим с его собственным, был неоднозначной персоной среди Великих, но именно он дал танку ответы на вопросы, которые не мог дать никто. Даже из ныне живущих. - Когда ты одолел меня в схватке и взял в плен.  
Прайм на клик оторвался от постамента, на котором возвышался Мегатронус, и одарил своего попутчика вопросительно-яростным взглядом: либо рассказывай, но быстро, либо заткнись и вали, пока сам не ушёл в дезактив.  
\- Та схватка сильно тебя подкосила, а я оказался к этому не готов и проиграл, - Мегатрон встал во главе Прайма, рассматривая некогда красивые, но сейчас изъеденные временем и ржавчиной черты фейсплета одного из их предшественников. - Ты хотел отвезти меня к автоботам, но Тёмная энергия взяла над тобой верх, и ты… гм.  
\- Что я? - нетерпеливо поинтересовался Немезис. - Что я сделал? - он шагнул было ко врагу, но тут же отступил. Казалось, воспоминания вились совсем рядом, но Немезис не знал, хотел ли он их тревожить.  
\- Ты насильно заставил меня открыть тебе Искру, - флегматично ответил Мегатрон и оторвался от рассматривания Прайма. Немезис выглядел ошеломлённым и совершенно сбитым с толку. - Да, Прайм, ты заставил меня прочувствовать всю свою тьму в буквальном смысле. И да, тогда я понял, по-настоящему осознал, какую непосильную ношу ты тащишь на своих плечах.  
Немезис до струйки энергона прокусил губу: он знал, иногда чувствовал эти странные, почти животные позывы, но ему казалось, что даже будучи Тёмным Праймом, ему удаётся их контролировать. А то, о чём говорил Мегатрон, никак не вписывалось в общую картину.  
\- По правде говоря, - тем временем продолжил Мегатрон, - никто, кроме Первых Тринадцати, не знает, что такое Матрица Лидерства и зачем она нужна на самом деле. Сколько бы её не изучали, есть свойства или характеристики, которые до сих пор покрыты тайной мрака. Одни черты артефакта проявляются при одном носителе, другие - при другом. И так было всегда.  
Немезис почти удручённо стравил пар, крепко сжал кулаки, пытаясь не дать постепенно нарастающему жжению в грудной броне лишить его рассудка. Снова.  
\- Ты был одним из немногих, кто понял, что Матрица - проводник не только светлой энергии, памяти всех Праймов, но и тёмной её стороны, - убедившись, что Прайм до сих пор был с ним, Мегатрон медленно двинулся по кругу, рассматривая изредка покрывающееся рябью силовое поле, - и тебе почти всегда удавалось это контролировать. Полагаю, кое-кто из твоих товарищей сильно при этом страдал, но не смертельно, а это, в данном случае, уже плюс.  
\- На что ты намекаешь? - рявкнул Немезис. - Я не психопат и никогда им не был в отличие от тебя! Я не стирал с лица Галактики вселенные, не уничтожал целые миры и планеты только ради того, чтобы потешить собственное эго!  
\- Возможно, - ухмыльнулся Мегатрон: неожиданно зло и жёстко, - зато я не насиловал своих солдат в порывах ярости. Не выкручивал им внутренности, наслаждаясь чувством хрупкости чужой жизни. И не достигал разрядки, почти убивая своих партнёров.  
Немезис хотел ответить. Но губы отказывались выдавать слова. Потому что Прайм знал: Мегатрон был прав. Прав настолько, что возникшее чувство бессилия почти лишало его адекватного оценивания ситуации.  
\- И несмотря на это, - Мегатрон приблизился к нему, - тебе удавалось справляться с тьмой внутри себя. Поэтому я и сказал, что могу оставить Кибертрон на тебя. Пусть даже такой ценой. Другие давно бы сломались и ушли вразнос, как это сделал Зета Прайм. И остановить тебя можно было бы только одним способом: смертью.  
Немезис до натужного скрипа шарниров сжал ладони в кулаки. Неприятное осознание уже выползло наружу и теперь недвусмысленно скреблось в последние врата, защищающие разум от ужасающей правды.  
\- Я предполагаю, что Матрица Лидерства - не просто проводник энергии. Она действительно хранит в себе волю и наследие Первых Тринадцати, - Мегатрон замер напротив напряжённо гоняющего вентиляцию Немезиса, - древняя технология, которая спустя столько лет позволила мне встретиться с тем, к кому мы сегодня пришли. Да, когда ты вскрыл меня, я столкнулся с самим Мегатронусом. И он кое-что мне объяснил…  
\- Л-ложь, - прошелестел Прайм. - Тебе хватает наглости врать мне в фейсплет? А ты действительно оплавок, Мегатрон. Храбрый, сильный, но оплавок.  
\- Мне незачем лгать тебе, Немезис Прайм, - холодно одёрнул его бывший лидер десептиконов. - Я хочу только помочь. Именно ради того, чтобы привести тебя сюда, я сдался автоботам, принял твоё предложение о расформировании своей фракции и вынудил тебя согласиться на поездку в Калис. Мегатронус подсказал мне, где его искать.  
\- Может, ты и остальных Праймов видел? Что, посидели, попили энергона и мило поболтали? - язвительно огрызнулся тягач и тут же со стоном согнулся, до трещин на грудных стёклах сжимая там пальцы.  
\- Нет, где остальные Праймы, я не знаю. Но знаю принцип, по которому их хоронили, - Мегатрон мягко коснулся чужого плеча. Немезис хотел уйти от прикосновения, но весь корпус свело судорогой, и он лишь раздражённо стравил пар. - Каждый из Тринадцати Праймов внёс в Матрицу Лидерства что-то своё. Мегатронус, которого объявили предателем и заклеймили как Падшего, отравил артефакт своей ненавистью. Поэтому каждый из последующих Праймов помимо мудрости предков получает вдобавок ещё и тьму, сжигающую Искру и разум. Мало, кому удавалось выстоять. Деструктивные порывы проявлялись всё чаще и чаще, и в конце концов Прайм выгорал и сходил с ума: кого-то убивали другие, кто-то убивал самого себя.  
\- Потрясающе, - едко выплюнул Немезис. - И зачем ты рассказываешь мне всё это?  
\- Тьму можно контролировать, - Мегатрон осторожно помог ему подняться, заслужив раздражённое шипение. - Мегатронус сказал, что готов забрать некоторую часть обратно. Поэтому мы здесь.  
\- Я не буду коннектиться с дезактивом! - вспылил Немезис. - И если я могу это контролировать, то зачем мне от него избавляться?  
\- Потому что дальше будет хуже, - припечатал танк. - Вспомни свои последние срывы. Именно срывы, Немезис, не лёгкое помутнение рассудка, когда ты чуть-чуть сдавливал шею партнёра. А срыв, во время которого ты чуть не угробил близкого друга. Это только начало, и конец гораздо ближе, чем тебе кажется.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? - Прайм резко выдернул руку из крепкого объятия ладони Мегатрона. - Открыть Искру прямо здесь и позволить - как ты там сказал? - вернуться мраку обратно к его прародителю?  
\- Почти, - кивнул Мегатрон. - Только Искру тебе придётся открыть мне, чтобы я мог показать тебе, куда идти.  
Немезис удивлённо отступил назад: скребущийся на Искре комок вопросов странным образом распадался, являя свету простую истину. Истину, которую он знал всегда, просто не хотел признавать. Вероятно ли, что ему действительно придётся поступить так? Хотя бы… хотя бы ради Джаза. Ради единственного меха, кто не отвернулся от него, когда Прайма накрыло впервые. Единственного, кто всегда оставался рядом и терпел всё, что с ним творили. Ради ласковых поглаживаний, утешающих слов и отступающего чувства холодного одиночества, когда Тёмная Сторона брала верх.  
\- И что мне нужно сделать? - едва шевеля губами, поинтересовался он. - Снова заставить тебя открыть мне Искру?  
\- Скорее, убедить себя открыть её мне, - Мегатрон подступил к нему, мягко коснулся потресканных стёкол. - Я не набиваюсь к тебе в партнёры, Немезис, но если так я могу помочь Кибертрону, я готов. Если это поможет тебе переступить через недостижимую грань, хорошо, я буду рядом. Когда всё закончится, можешь прилюдно выстрелить мне в грудь. Я умру, зная, что сделал всё, чтобы Кибертрон мог и дальше существовать с небывалым размахом. Что мои десептиконы… Что и они тоже смогут жить так, как когда-то давно хотел я.  
Прайм встревоженно вскинул шлем, всматриваясь в удивительно спокойную, почти умиротворённую оптику лидера десептиконов. Но манипулятора не отдёрнул, когда танк поднял его ладонь и недвусмысленно коснулся ею собственного честплейта, где зияла дыра, на месте которой когда-то скалилась мордочка турболисы десептиконов.  
\- Это… поможет? - через силу выдавил из себя Немезис. - Ты уверен?  
\- Да, - Мегатрон склонил шлем вбок, мягко улыбаясь, - уверен. Это поможет.  
Прайм захлебнулся стоном, когда экс-лидер десептиконов шагнул ещё ближе, окончательно сокращая расстояние, и притянул его к себе, запечатлевая на чужих первый из многих предстоящих поцелуев.  
Мегатрон на нежности особо не разменивался, поскольку сирена за их спинами хоть и утихла, но не исчезла совсем. Там, в центре Калиса, возникла чрезвычайная ситуация. Вполне вероятно, что кто-то из автоботов либо попался, либо натворил таких дел, что они потом устанут разгребать весь этот шлак. А Оптимус после слияния какое-то время будет не в себе, в буквальном смысле. Поэтому подсоединиться придётся стремительно, времени в обрез.  
Немезис оказался не готовым к тому, насколько быстро он потеряет контроль над собой и своим корпусом. Сквозь пелену дурмана постепенно пробивались воспоминания о том, как ему было хорошо, когда Мегатрон рычал под ним, серьёзно отбиваясь от насильного подключения и готовясь защищать актив любой ценой. Тьма внутри снова довольно заурчала, и Прайм не заметил, как сгрёб танка в охапку и с силой впечатал в вибрирующее силовое поле. Их обоих одарило волной слабой статики, и меха в унисон застонали. Обонятельными сенсорами Немезис уловил тонкий, едва ощутимый аромат чужого масла, выступающего на внутренней стороне бёдер лидера десептиконов.  
\- А тебе нравится пожёстче, я прав? - Прайм ощутимо сильно сжал дентопластинами чужие шейные кабели. - Я помню, как вывалял тебя в грязи, а потом оттрахал до звёзд на внутреннем экране. Скажи, когда ты в последний раз ловил такой ребут?  
\- Никогда, - подставляясь под болезненные поцелуи-укусы, признался Мегатрон. - И если тебе захочется попробовать что-то подобное ещё раз, то я не против. Но сначала нужно вернуться в Айякон. А там… ох, будь что будет.  
Немезис заурчал, разворачивая скрутку. Штекеры на кончиках в предвкушении соединения искрили, покусывая внешние порты. Прайм всем естеством услышал, как со щелчком скрылась в пазах паховая броня его старого доброго врага. Мех подхватил танкобота под бёдра и толкнулся скруткой в защитные лепестки мембраны.  
\- Ты реально даёшь зелёный свет на всё, что я мог бы с тобой сделать? - заинтересованно уточнил Немезис. - Прямо на всё-всё?  
\- Сомневаюсь, что тебе хватит изобретательности Старскрима, - глухо рассмеялся танк и тихо вскрикнул, когда его рывком насадили на джампер. - Но… ах… ха… ты можешь… попр… обо… вать.  
Мех подавился вентиляцией, когда Прайм рывками позабивал все доступные разъёмны. Ограничивающие кольца легко растягивались, подстраиваясь под его размеры, и Немезис в порыве вдохновения позволил себе пойти немного дальше. Насадка заправочного шланга гибкой змеёй скользнула вглубь, добираясь до прорезиненных прокладок в топливных баках. Заодно будет интересно попробовать топливо, на которое Рэтчет перевёл танка. Немезис никогда его не пил, да и не хотелось как-то раньше.  
Мегатрон крепко обхватил чужие бёдра ногами, позволяя скрутке погрузиться в него по самое основание, и запрокинул шлем, когда довольно урчащий Прайм принялся одаривать его кусающимися всполохами электричества и заодно откачивать из крупных баков топливо. Несколько капель всё же пролилось где-то внутри, и Мегатрон вскрикнул, ощутив, как замыкаются цепи. Теперь оставалось только кайфовать, ловя откаты. И первым дать команду на раскрытие честплейта.  
\- Тебе нечего бояться, Немезис, - прошелестел экс-лидер десептиконов, - ты уже проходил через это, - выдохнул он почти в губы до сих пор не верящего в происходящее Прайма. - Открывайся.  
Искра, сокрытая за Матрицей, в предвкушении дрогнула. Прайм сам не заметил, как послушался команды и позволил самому ценному выдвинуться вперёд, немного ниже, из-под древнего артефакта. Внутри устройства что-то заклубилось, формируясь в смутно знакомые очертания. И когда нежно-голубая Искра, прореженная всполохами лилового, погрузилась в ярко-зелёную, в особенную Искру, Мегатрон пропал, утягивая Прайма за собой.  
Мир вокруг задрожал, рассыпаясь мелкими осколками, унося их обоих в далёкий-далёкий космос. Казалось, сам Вектор Прайм, давным-давно ушедший в сторону от бытия пространства и времени, переносил их в далёкое прошлое. Перед оптикой мелькали странные кадры, слышались чьи-то речи, любовные признания и громкие скандалы. Выстрелы и клацанье мечей, вскрики и жаркие стоны (их собственные?), сливающиеся в одну долгую бессмертную какофонию звуков…  
Немезис глупо мигнул окулярами, и Мегатрон не сдержал смешка: Оптимус явно не ожидал, что окажется… там, где оказался. Он инстинктивно крепче перехватил новоявленного любовника, не переставая сливаться с ним Искрами, и почти сразу же отрубился… Чтобы мрак, скрывающийся за светом, вихрем тьмы вырвался из сплетённого клубка естества двух меха и устремился туда, где чувствовал что-то родное.  
Дезактивный корпус за их спинами затрясло. Мегатрон закричал, напрочь выбивая собственный вокалайзер, до сколов активной краски царапая широкие плечи партнёра. Его кидало из жара в холод и обратно. Чувство чего-то светлого и прекрасного тут же сменялось ощущением ужаса и безысходности, а потом вновь появлялось вдохновение. Мегатрон не заметил, как бездумно принялся цитировать одно из стихотворений собственного сочинения, тем самым удерживая себя на грани. Потому что оптика Оптимуса померкла, и тот сполз вниз, утягивая экс-лидера десептиконов за собой.  
Хватило всего нескольких кликов, чтобы странное, доселе невиданное состояние уволокло их обоих в ребут, выбивая все системы в принудительный оффлайн. Створки честплейтов захлопнулись, не позволяя остудиться разгорячённым корпусам, пока Мегатрон в приступе экстаза содрогался на чужом джампере, сминая пластины на плечах Оптимуса. И пока последний дрожал, вдавливя в себя танкобота, продолжая столь приятное и долгожданное подсоединение. Ровно до тех пор, пока их обоих синхронно не вышибло в перезагрузку.

Мегатрон приходил в себя медленно, мерно гоняя вентиляцию. Он со стоном откинулся на пол и тут же удивлённо активировал оптику: мех совершенно точно помнил, что они сплелись в тесных объятиях рядом с защитным полем вокруг Мегатронуса Прайма. Но теперь его не было, а платформа, на которой лежал дезактивный корпус, медленно опускалась вниз, словно лишаясь тяги, которая поддерживала её все эти годы. И когда прочный лист металла с лязганьем опустился, Мегатрон обнаружил, что один из Тринадцати исчез. На его месте осталась лишь кучка ржавчины со странными символом, выжженом на платформе.  
\- Полагаю, старый друг, ты своё дело сделал, - Мегатрон, как смог, поднял руку и коснулся ржавой пыли, которая тут же разлетелась по сторонам. Теперь казалось, что Мегатронуса Прайма и вовсе никогда не существовало. Да и гробница вокруг слегка поблекла, теряя и без того скудные остатки былого величия.  
Оптимус слабо завозился у него на груди, полуобморочно замерцал окулярами и ощутимо смутился, до конца осознав, в каком положении они застыли.  
\- Тебе нужен отдых, Прайм, - Мегатрон накрыл его губы ладонью, - отстыкуйся. Я вытащу нас отсюда.  
Оптимус молча кивнул и резво захлопнул маску, чуть не прищемив танкоботу пальцы. Тот глухо рассмеялся, чем заслужил гневный взгляд лидера фракции автоботов. Тягач с трудом приподнялся и вытащил заляпанную смазкой и трансфлюидом скрутку наружу. Влажный порт приёмной системы экс-лидера десептиконов похабно хлюпнул, с сожалением расставаясь со скруткой, идеально подходящей ей по всем параметрам.  
\- Не знаю, что произошло, - голос из-за маски раздавался привычно глухо, - но нам предстоит серьёзный разговор.  
\- Разумеется, - Мегатрон осторожно сел следом, - но не здесь. Пора возвращаться. Миссия в Калисе окончена.  
Прайм кивнул и тут же завалился набок, теряя сознание. Танк вовремя подхватил его, не дав приложиться шлемом о пол: не нужно быть гением, чтобы понимать, какой сумбур сейчас будет твориться в душе единого повелителя Кибертрона. Оптимусу придётся жить с этим весь оставшийся актив, не стоило его торопить.  
Мегатрон захлопнул собственную паховую броню и поднялся, после чего рывком поднял тягача на ноги и, как смог, перенёс его весь на себя. Корпус до сих пор сводило остаточной приятной судорогой, и танк не удержался, втихаря пошло прошёлся носовым конусом по щеке Оптимуса, словно выражая ему некоторую свою признательность. В конце концов, у него действительно давно не было такого потрясающего коннекта. Пусть даже немного насильственного, а местами болезненного.  
\- Пора возвращаться домой, Оптимус. Надеюсь, мне удалось показать тебе то, в чём так сильно ты нуждался, - Мегатрон медленно побрёл к выходу, но почти у самой грани иллюзии притормозил.  
В стене, в нише, лежали крепко сцепленные магнитными замком рукояти. Танк не понял, чем именно это было, но подумал, что оружие может им пригодиться. Вой сирены хоть и стих, но вовсе не означал, что опасность осталась позади. Если придётся пробиваться с боем, то иметь в руках хоть что-то, кроме собственных кулаков и бессознательного Прайма, будет неплохо. Мегатрон пожал плечевыми блоками и убрал скрещенные рукояти в сабспейс.  
Стоило ему переступить порог иллюзии, как так с хлопком закрылась. Танк вздрогнул и недоверчиво коснулся свободной ладонью места, где совсем недавно был проход. Но теперь там ощущалась шершавая стена… Видимо, Мегатронус Прайм окончательно и бесповоротно был похоронен здесь, в Калисе. Удивительно.  
Мегатрон слабо улыбнулся: интересная получилась вылазка. А главное, познавательная. Он сам не ожидал, насколько полезным окажется выбранный путь. В конце концов, кому и когда удавалось настолько близко познакомиться с Тринадцатью Первыми? Пожалуй, что никому. Ну, кроме Альфа Триона… Хм, а к чему Мегатрон вспомнил о нём? Непонятно. Но экс-лидер десептиконов поудобнее перекинул через спину манипулятор Оптимуса и сосредоточенно, максимально собранно побрёл к выходу. Они здесь задержались. Пора было возвращаться.


	8. 8.

Хитвейв не издал ни звука, когда ладонь Блейдза с ошеломляюще громким хлопком хлестнула его по фейсплету. Мех лишь дёрнул шлемом, когда вертолёт ударил его, раздражённо поскрипывая лопастями.  
\- Ну и? - равнодушно поинтересовался он. - Что дальше?  
\- Как ты посмел? - прошипел Блейдз. - Как ты посмел его тронуть? Ты же обещал! Обещал, что всегда будешь только моим!  
\- Я не игрушка, Блейдз, - холодно осадил его алый калисбот. - Я такой же живой мех, как все остальные. Почему мне не может быть интересно то, чего раньше я не видел?  
\- Потому что единственный, кто должен тебя интересовать - это я! - истерично взвизгнул жёлтый бот. - А не этот… этот… - он передёрнул покатыми плечевыми блоками в порыве омерзения. - Нашёл, на кого джампер теребить. В нём всё равно нет ничего такого, что есть во мне.  
Хитвейв одарил излишне эмоционального собрата нечитаемым взглядом: шлак, каким же доставучим и настырным бывал временами Блейдз. Мало того, что он и без того постоянно требовал к себе внимания, так теперь приревновал постоянного партнёра к какому-то незнакомцу, которого Хитвейву захотелось прощупать в порыве исключительно исследовательского интереса. Теперь приходилось расплачиваться за несколько кликов собственной слабости. Блейдз долго будет припоминать ему. Если только…  
\- Что ты дела…?! - вертолёт охнул от неожиданности, когда его рывком дёрнули за хрупкое запястье и пихнули на твёрдую, но обитую по краям мягкой тканью платформу, вынуждая вздёрнуть бампер кверху. - Хитвейв! Я не закончил!  
\- А я ещё даже не начинал, - равнодушно отозвался тот. - Ох, Блейдз, ну сколько можно тебе говорить, что никто, кроме тебя, меня не интересует? Да, мне стало любопытно, что представлял из себя тот мех, но это не означает, что я побегу бросать тебя и увязываться за ним.  
\- Означает! - пискнул Блейдз. - Любой интерес… ой! - взвизгнул он, когда тёмная ладонь безапелляционно шлёпнула его по оттопыренной корме. - Мне больно, Хит! Перестань! Пожалуйста!  
\- Да неужели? - Хитвейв отвесил ещё один шлепок по притягательно-жёлтому бедру. Он бил даже не в половину силу, и Блейдз совершенно точно знал, что это игра. В конце концов, они давным-давно изучили друга друга и в интимном плане. Но Болдеру, как правило, это было неинтересно, а Чейз почти что жил в их скромной библиотеке, раз за разом перечитывая свод правил и то немногое, что осталось от учёных, обитавших здесь задолго до их создания. Во всяком случае, так говорил Эйд.  
\- Ты не усвоил те немногие правила, которые я установил, - издевательски ласково прошелестел Хитвейв. - Начнём с азов. Правило номер один.  
\- Н-не повышать голос, - проблеял Блейдз и глухо вскрикнул, когда вместо шлепка ладонь мягко огладила внутреннюю сторону его бёдер.  
\- Правильно, Блейдз, - снисходительно отозвался Хитвейв. - Потому что мы взрослые меха. Мы умеем разговаривать и способны найти компромисс на словах. Переходим к правилу номер два.  
\- Не торопиться с выводами.  
Шлепок по корме отразился от низких стен утроенным эхом, как и вскрик Блейдза, когда он почувствовал, как позорно потекли по ногам первые струйки разгорячённого ароматного масла.  
\- Неверный ответ, - холодно осадил его Хитвейв, продолжая удерживать в столь неудобной позе. - Ещё одна попытка. Если провалишься, мы перейдём к наказанию посерьёзнее.  
\- Я… - Блейдз закусил губу: в нём боролись желание нахамить и довести партнёра до белого каления и чувство всепоглощающей нежности и любви, под покровом которой хотелось добровольно раскрыться и добиться прощения, после которого Хитвейв вновь вознесёт его на пик удовольствия. - Я… забыл. Прости, Хит, я в последнее время совсем беспамятный стал. Даже Эйд стал чаще ругаться, я…  
Его снова шлёпнули по бамперу и вздёрнули вверх, выкручивая более хрупкие манипуляторы. Хитвейв крепко прижал к себе вертушку, почти до боли в собственном честплейте вдавливая того в себя. Лопасти подрагивали, царапая его, но пылающий фейсплет Блейдза говорил только об одном: шлаков оплавок прекрасно знал, на что он идёт, и специально дразнился. Ублюдок. Красивый, близкий Искре, но ублюдок.  
\- Полагаю, стоит провести воспитательную беседу в связи со сложившимся обстоятельствами, - Хитвейв выпустил скрученные до хруста шарниров манипуляторы летуна и резко развернул того к себе. - Я напомню тебе, Блейдз, ради чего я ввёл все эти правила в наш актив.  
Блейдз был готов на любые воспитательные меры, только бы его единственная родная Искра поскорее ввела все свои поучительные правила и меры в его подрагивающий разгорячённый корпус:  
\- Прости, Хит, мне очень жаль. Я действительно всё забыл.  
Паховая пластина с тихим лязганьем рухнула на платформу, и алый калисбот отодвинул её в сторону. Тут же сформировавшаяся скрутка недвусмысленно упёрлась в плотно сомкнутые губы вертолёта. Тот ухмыльнулся и лизнул самый кончик длинной глоссой. Временами, излишне длинной.  
\- Первое правило ты помнишь отлично, - Хитвейв накрыл светлый шлем, увенчанный встопорщенными локаторами, крупной ладонью, - хорошо. Правило номер два гласит: никаких чувств. Эмоциональный блок портит всю логическую цепочку.  
Блейдз рьяно закивал и шире раскрыл выпачканные в смазке губы. Он подался вперёд, заглатывая крепкую скрутку и оглаживая основной стержень глоссой. Во рту тут же скопились капли антифризма, смешанные с трансфлюидом. А уж когда Хитвейв погладил его, нежно лаская чувствительные локаторы, Блейдз в порыве эмоций даже оптику пригасил: будто специально наперекор словам своего партнёра.  
\- Правило номер три, - тем временем продолжил алый калисбот, - никакой лжи, Блейдз.  
Вертолёт с причмокиванием оторвался от чужой скрутки и довольно облизнулся, но тут же посерел, осознав услышанное.  
\- Хит, я…  
\- Молчать, - осадил его тот. - Поднимись.  
Блейдз, виновато поджимая лопасти, утёр губы тыльной стороной ладони и встал на колени, чувствуя, как стремительно испаряется возникшее было возбуждение. Третье правило всегда было другим. С чего вдруг Хитвейву его менять? Хотя вертолёт знал, зачем… Просто не признавался в этом самому себе.  
\- Скажи мне честно, Блейдз, - Хитвейв мягко подтянул его к себе и запечатлел на лбу нежный поцелуй, - неужели ты всерьёз решил, что сможешь протащить мимо меня моего же пленника?  
\- Хит, пожалуйста, я…  
\- Тихо, - алый калисбот обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе, - тебе не о чем волноваться, Блейдз. Просто… гм, мне действительно не нравится, когда ты врёшь мне. Эйд ведь сказал, что это мой пленник, раз я его поймал. Так на каком основании ты решил, что имеешь право…  
Блейдз всхрипнул: его настолько сильно вжали в красный корпус, что лопасти, казалось, начинали сгибаться под напором сильных манипуляторов. Винты заскрежетали, а шарниры заскрипели. С каждым медленно стихающим словом Хитвейва Блейдз чувствовал, как его в буквальном смысле сжимают в комок. Почти болезненно. И не столько физически, сколько морально… Раньше Хитвейв никогда не позволял себе проявлять такое насилие по отношению к единственному любимому меха. И сейчас это почти убивало вертолёта.  
\- Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к тебе, Блейдз, - почти угрожающе прошипел Хитвейв, - но я не потерплю непослушания. Либо ты делаешь так, как я говорю, либо мы разрываем наш союз. А ты ведь не хочешь этого, верно?  
Хитвейв осторожно оторвал один манипулятор от подрагивающего от испуга корпуса и мягко очертил овал фейсплета, коснулся нервно закусанного металла губ, наклонился и запечатлел на нём ласковый поцелуй.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Блейдз, но перечить себе не позволю, - процедил сквозь дентопластины он. - Ты меня понял, Блейди?  
Вертолёт понуро кивнул, уткнувшись носовым конусом в шейные кабели партнёра. Тот мягко поцеловал его в макушку и защёлкнул скрутку: сейчас не до коннекта, даже до самого обычного. Тем более, что оба меха синхронно вздрогнули, когда за дверями взвыла сирена.  
\- Ну что ещё? - раздражённо выпалил Хитвейв. - Шлак бы побрал этих ублюдков. Прилетели сюда, а мне теперь разбирайся.  
\- Иди, я догоню, - глухо отозвался Блейдз. - Сейчас приведу себя в порядок, и…  
Но Хитвейв уже ушёл. Он резво сполз с платформы и тяжёлой поступью направился к дверям, по простенькой рации связываясь с Фёрст Эйдом. Мех уже не услышал фразы, брошенной ему в спину: “Ты слишком на него похож, Хит, слишком”.

*** 

Рэтчет прищурился: до шаттла осталось совсем немного. Блеклый бок Шелтера уже поблёскивал вдали, призывно распахнув двери наверху трапа. Медик раз за разом сканировал окружающее пространство, сосредоточенно изучая любые мельчайшие изменения, чтобы чётко знать, не притаился ли где-то очередной противный трансорганоид. Амбулон натужно хрипел вентиляцией, с каждым шагом всё чаще и чаще начиная спотыкаться. Вероятно, о себе давала знать долгое время копившаяся усталость, плюс до сих пор не ушедшее напряжение, из-за которого фаланги пальцев в редкие клики тишины особенно сильно сжимали ручки инвалидного кресла.  
\- Я не понял только одного, - Рэтчет вскинул шлем, слегка повернув его вбок, чтобы суметь пересечься с медботом взглядами, - ты сказал, что Эйд проводил здесь много разных экспериментов. Но что он изучал?  
\- Обратный эффект “Теневых игр”, - немного помолчав, отозвался Амбулон. - Сат Эйд при помощи Хромдома извращал разум своих пациентов, а потом пытался вернуть их к прежним настройкам. Иногда ему удавалось провести процесс эмпураты. Но никто не выжил. Здесь слишком мало ресурсов, хотя кое-что сату Эйду всё же удалось установить.  
\- Теневые игры? Эмпурата? - искренне удивился военно-полевой хирург автоботов? - Но почему?  
\- Я не знаю. Но всё, что он делал, было только ради этого. Трансорганоиды - это так, дополнительный проект, но не основной, - Амбулон снова споткнулся, и Рэтчет выругался: они чуть не улетели в трещину в земле. Благо неуклюжий медбрат сумел вытянуть их обратно.  
\- Осторожнее, - прошипел тот, - ты чуть не угробил нас!  
\- Простите, сат Рэтчет, - кашлянул Амбулон. Шелтер был совсем близко, ещё один рывок, и они на месте.  
\- Так почему эмпурата?  
\- Я не знаю, - честно ответил он. - Сат Эйд никогда не рассказывал, почему его заинтересовала именно эта тема. Я просто помогал ему, чем мог. Что-то изучал, где-то даже ассистировал, но… К настоящим экспериментам - к тем, кого они с Хромдомом перепрошивали, - меня не допускали. Я только… гм, утилизировал отходы.  
\- Эйд не очень общителен временами, да? - горько рассмеялся Рэтчет: когда-то давно они много времени проводили вместе за учёбой и дружескими посиделками.  
Тогда Фёрст Эйда было проблематично заткнуть: у него на каждый вопрос или предположение находился либо научный факт, который можно было оспорить, либо забавная история, из которой выливалось что-то ещё. Теперь же Эйд казался скрытным и малообщительным ботом. Вроде бы он и вырос в глазах Рэтчета, став серьёзнее, но в то же время автобот совершенно не узнавал старого друга. Он провёл совсем немного времени в Калисе, но это место нравилось ему с каждым кликом всё меньше.  
\- У нас крайне редко бывали настоящие темы для обсуждений, - хмыкнул Амбулон: они почти добрались до шаттла, когда поверхность земли накрыла чья-то тень. - Вот шлак…  
Амбулон притормозил и поднял шлем кверху. Рэтчет тоже задрал голову и подавился вскриком: гигантский робот-паук навис практически над ними, но он медленно передвигался в сторону Шелтера. С таким видом, словно собирался… Рэтчет подавился вентиляцией.  
\- Он собирается уничтожить шаттл, - прохрипел он на выходе. - Амбулон, шлак, шевелись. Мы должны предупредить Хайда. У нас очень мало времени.  
Бывший член гештальта рванул вперёд, натужно хрипя вентиляцией и почти отчаянно цепляясь за доисторическое кресло, в котором сидел напряжённый по самые кончики локаторов Рэтчет. Последние метры до корабля тянулись вечность… Рэтчет успел успокоиться и перенервничать вновь. Паук не обращал на них никакого внимания, но медик понимал, что он уже беспокоился не столько за себя, сколько за Айронхайда… Который остался один на один с огромной тварью, каких свет ещё не видывал.  
\- Хайд!  
Они выскочили на посадочную площадку ровно в тот момент, когда силовик, прицелившись, выстрелил прямиком в огромную морду монстра, усеянную разных размеров злобно сверкающими окулярами. Казалось, с самого неба падали мелкие робопауки, и Рэтчета передёрнуло: неприятное чувство. Их задавят не тактикой. Количеством. И это было хуже, гораздо хуже, чем умереть где-то на поле боя под градом свистящих пуль и глухих вскриков, когда одна из них добиралась до своей цели.  
\- Шлак, - обессиленно выдохнул Рэтчет: в этот клик он ненавидел Фёрст Эйда всей Искрой.  
Его лишили возможности подняться и помочь тому, кто в этом нуждался. Он не мог встать плечом к плечу с партнёром и сразиться с врагом вместе. Он мог только сидеть в шлаковом кресле, отчаянно цепляясь за подлокотники, и материть старого друга, нового приятеля, экспедицию и Калис, вместе взятых, самыми последними словами. Паук над шлемом утробно взревел, когда один из выстрелов попал прямиком тому в глотку. Площадка содрогнулась…

Фёрст Эйд выбирался на поверхность нарочито медленно. И чем ближе он подходил к месту стычки, где уже гремели взрывы и слышались чьи-то вскрики, тем сильнее душила его глубоко сокрытая в Искре ярость. Ненависть, смешанная с отчуждением, укрывала его плотным коконом, лишая эмоций. Оставался лишь холодный рассудок и такая же жёсткая стратегия, которой ему следовало придерживаться. Судя по глухим постукиваниям, над головой уже буянствовал Тарантулас. Всегда раздражающий стрекот, раздающийся из-за гигантских заострённых желваков, лишь усиливал напряжение.  
Эйд крепко сжал кулаки: досада, оставшаяся после разговора с Хромдомом, уже отпустила, но некоторая степень разочарования до сих пор периодически накатывала. Медик знал, что мнемохирург произносил слова не со зла, это правда, однако они столько времени провели вместе… Неужели Хромдом до сих пор не понял, ради чего (и кого?) Фёрст Эйд шёл на такие жертвы? Разве сам Хромдом ради своих любимых не пошёл бы по пути, понятному одному ему? Пошёл бы, ещё как. И тем не менее, он посмел усомниться в целях и настрое Фёрст Эйда.  
Подобное отношение ударило по медику ничуть не хуже, чем ожидаемое предательство Амбулона. Эйд давно заметил, как сильно начинал нервничать его помощник при его присутствии. Как он вздрагивал, услышав очередной приказ. И как мялся, словно не решаясь пойти и безропотно выполнить то, ради чего Фёрст Эйд и держал его рядом с собой. Врач должен был уметь принимать решения, а Амбулон на это не был способен. Именно поэтому, искренне полагал Эйд, бывшему гештальтисту никогда не стать достойным представителем их специализации.  
И то, что он утащил Рэтчета… Неприятно, досадно, но несмертельно. В конце концов, у Фёрст Эйда давно был разработан план (и не один) на подобный случай. Именно поэтому Тарантулас сейчас крушил их небольшой кораблик: если лишить кибертронцев возможности вернуться домой, у них будет два выбора. Первый - за Праймом наверняка вышлют новую экспедицию, а значит, можно будет обменять правителя планеты на что-то полезное. И второе - в худшем случае, если народу будет наплевать на Прайма, у Эйда появятся новые пациенты. И он сможет ещё раз провести несколько тестов… Разве это плохо? Медик искренне полагал, что нет.  
\- Босс? - из-под ниши вынырнул тёмно-синий с белыми всполохами мех. - Я могу помочь?  
Чейз притормозил у ног Фёрст Эйда и только потом перешёл в робомод. Действующий всегда по протоколу, в меру строгий и педантичный, один из четверых калисботов часто пропадал в местной библиотеке, изучая законы, основные принципы техники безопасности и многое другое, что могло бы помочь ему выстроить наилучший план действия. Полезный навык, но занимает много времени.  
\- Где остальные? - сурово поинтересовался Фёрст Эйд. - Мне нужны вы все.  
\- В пути, - Чейз каменной скалой возвышался над обманчиво хрупким медботом. - Хитвейв сказал, у вас внештатная ситуация. Как прикажете действовать?  
\- По обстоятельствам, - процедил сквозь дентопластины тот. - Твоё оружие при тебе?  
\- Да, Сат Эйд, - Чейз кивнул себе за плечо: старая, но довольно ухоженная винтовка с простеньким прицелом и штык-ножом висела за его плечом. - Прошу простить мне излишнее любопытство, но…  
\- Эйд! - им под ноги почти что выпал ошарашенный Болдер, вынырнувший из низины, где когда-то был официальный вход в калисскую сеть тоннелей. - Что случилось? Ты включил сирену? На нас напали? Кто? И зачем?  
\- Успокойся, - осадил его медик. - На нас никто не нападал. Это мы идём разбираться с нашими… незваными гостями.  
Болдер излишне виновато поджал под честплейтом крупные широкие ладони. Эйд фыркнул: он недооценил пришельцев - они явно успели довольно плотно пообщаться с его почти что кровными бетами. Иначе объяснить столь неоднозначную реакцию он просто не мог. Интересно, Хитвейв и Блейдз тоже умудрились познакомиться с коренными кибертронцами? Видимо, да, поскольку грузно и раздражённо выруливший из-за поворота Хитвейв, трансформировавшись на ходу, едва не сшиб Чейза с ног. Последний удручённо скрипнул дентопластинами, позволяя негласному лидеру их квартета занять главенствующую позицию. Прямо позади Эйда, уверенно расправившего плечевые блоки: перевес силы явно на его стороне. Ему удастся согнуть и подмять под себя наглых захватчиков, решивших столь беспардонно вломиться в его мирок, с трудом выстраиваемый на протяжении многих тысячелетий… Фёрст Эйд гордо шествовал вперёд, чувствуя, как исчезает тревога: здесь, в Калисе, хозяин он и только он. И никто не посмеет перечить его слову.

Тарантулас опасно щёлкнул желваками, когда Айронхайд размахнулся и с силой зашвырнул в полураспахнутую пасть гранату. Взрыв оглушил трансорганоида, и тот с воплем рухнул вбок, чудом не приземлившись огромной, мерзко-мохнатой тушей на их многострадальный кораблик. Рэтчет подавился вскриком, когда Хайд выпрямился, припорошённый пылью. Амбулон рядом глухо застонал: ему приложить вылить немного кислоты из своих запасов на собственную ногу, чтобы та разъела плотную вяжущую субстанцию, которую вырабатывал монстр-арахнид. Только так удалось избавиться от паутины - правда, внутренний экран уже начинал пестреть от излишнего количества сообщений об ошибках и аварийно мигающих предупреждений о нарушении целостности корпуса. Шлак.  
\- Так-то тебе, тварь поганая! - задорно проорал Айронхайд и, наконец, рванул к медикам. Он рухнул на колени рядом с креслом Рэтчета и ошарашенно уставился на то, что когда-то было ногами: красивыми, восхитительными, которые так нравилось оглаживать и целовать, когда военно-полевой хирург под ним заходился в криках перезагрузки. - Рэтчет, что за…? Кто сделал это с тобой? Рэтчет?!  
\- Не беспокойся, Хайд, - медик крепко сжал протянутый манипулятор, - я всё объясню позже. Отсюда нужно улетать. Этот паук - только начало.  
\- Никто не вернулся, кроме миниботов. И то, один из них до сих в отключке, - уныло ответил боевик. - Мне не удалось ни с кем связаться. С Кибертроном тоже полный ноль! Я… я уж думал, что пора оставлять корабль и идти искать вас всех.  
\- У нас нет на это времени, - Рэтчет сам не верил тому, что говорил: разумеется, он не собирался бросать здесь Оптимуса, Джаза или Проула. Но время поджимало настолько, а обстоятельства складывались такие, что от выбора сейчас зависел в буквальном смысле весь дальнейший актив. - Мы должны улететь, Хайд. Мы вернёмся за остальными с подкреплением и сотрём Калис с фейсплета Кибертрона. Они продержатся здесь достаточно до нашего возвращения.  
Амбулон виновато молчал, припадая на здоровую ногу, но за клик до того, как силовик открыл рот, чтобы ответить, он резко вскинул шлем и упёрся внимательным взглядом в самую центральную часть дороги, которую так старательно обходил. Из-за волн пыли, взметнувшихся наверх, вдали виднелись только силуэты, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы медбрат всхлипнул и слабо отступил. Рэтчет в мгновение ока отвлёкся на него и перевёл взгляд туда же, выискивая причину почти панического ужаса, сковавшего по рукам и ногам его невольного спасителя.  
\- Только не говори, что это… - Рэтчет заткнулся: глупый вопрос. Разумеется, это был Фёрст Эйд.  
\- Сат Эйд. И калисбты, - еле слышно отозвался Амбулон. - Он всё знает. Раз они здесь, значит, всё очень плохо. Сат Рэтчет, мы должны улететь. Это последний шанс!  
Но жители Калиса оказались гораздо ближе, чем подумал бывший гештальтист. Потому что Тарантулас с ворчанием перевернулся и отступил в сторону, услышав высокий заливистый свист. Огромные лапы сминали под собой остатки руин Калиса, и трансорганоид жадно защёлкал челюстями: у него и так отняли игрушки, можно ли полакомиться ею теперь всласть?  
\- Амбулон, - холодный, отчуждённый голос Фёрст Эйда резанул по аудиосенсорам. - Мне казалось, я объяснил тебе, - наглядно продемонстрировал! - ради чего я делал всё это. И тем не менее, ты всё равно предал меня.  
Амбулон снова отступил, понуро опустив шлем: сат Эйд был прав. Его поступок нельзя назвать как-то иначе. Он действительно предал единственного меха, который поддержал его в трудной ситуации. Меха, который что-то дал ему, прося взамен лишь немного верности и внимания. А Амбулон почти что плюнул ему в фейсплет - откровенно, позорно, унизительно. И даже присутствие Рэтчета ничуть не успокаивало: наоборот, медик с отпиленными ногами казался самым, что ни на есть, откровенным напоминанием о проступке медика.  
\- Я долго думал, чем отплатить тебе за такую благодарность, - тем временем продолжил Фёрст Эйд. - И я понял, что здесь… нет твоей вины. Полагаю, это исключительно мой недосмотр, и единственный, кто понесёт наказание за твой проступок, - это я сам.  
Амбулон удивлённо вскинул шлем, вслушиваясь в непривычно мрачную, тоскливую речь. Айронхайд за ним зашевелился, собрался было шагнуть вперёд и размозжить голову медику-садисту, но Рэтчет жестом его остановил. Тем более, что Чейз недвусмысленно вскинул оружие, перещёлкнув затвор и тем самым сняв винтовку с предохранителя.  
Хитвейв безразлично рассматривал нежданный гостей Калиса, пока Болдер рядом с ним неуверенно то сцеплял ладони в замок, то опускал руки, нервно оглаживая выступающие детали тазобедренной секции. Казалось, он почти ожидал кого-то увидеть, но его не было, и разочарование, скользнувшее по лицевой пластине, казалось чересчур искренним… В отличие от Блейдза, которого там вообще не было: наглый и слишком самовольный вертолёт проигнорировал приказ Эйда явиться на место встречи? Любопытно. Неожиданно, но интересно.  
\- Я не был лучшим другом и наставником, Амбулон, и я это знаю, - Фёрст Эйд шагнул вперёд. - Но прошу: вернись, - взмолился он. - Ты же знаешь, как… как важна моя работа. Я не могу остановиться на полпути. И никто не сможет заменить тебя и твои знания. Обещаю, я стану лучше относиться к тебе. Я научу тебя всему, что знаю сам. Ты станешь воистину достойным врачом, который пронесёт себя и свои умения через года, через тысячелетия! Кибертрон никогда не увидит специалиста, похожего на тебя.  
Чем больше Фёрст Эйд говорил, тем сильнее Амбулон цеплялся пальцами за собственные локтевые шарниры: ему хотелось верить в слова наставника, но в то же время в глубине Искры бывший гештальтист понимал, что всё от первого до последнего глифа - ложь. Откровенная, наглая, бесчувственная ложь. И стоит ему согласиться, понуро кивнуть и приблизиться к сату Эйду, как один из калисботов просто раздавит его шлем: Фёрст Эйд не потерпит предательства. Только не снова… Только не после Фармы, почившего в нутре обычно спящего Обитателя. Амбулон с трудом отступил назад… Фёрст Эйд помрачнел, тоскливо опустил руки.  
\- Вот как… - безразлично заметил он, - хорошо, Амбулон. Но когда будешь умирать, помни: я давал тебе шанс. И ты сознательно от него отказался.  
Медик поднял один манипулятор к верху, сжимая что-то в ладони. Амбулон с ужасом уставился на передатчик: на тот самый, после которого вокруг не оставалось ни одной живой души. Фёрст Эйд совершенно равнодушно нажал на кнопку, и Калис содрогнулся под визгливым, режущим аудиодатчики, ультразвуком, разносившемся над городом на многие километры. Земля задрожала и тут же успокоилась, но Амбулон, согнувшийся пополам и схватившийся за шлем знал: кошмар только впереди.


	9. 9.

Джаз приходил в себя медленно. Шлем раскалывался хуже, чем после мерзкого пойла в одном из баров Айякона. На внутреннем экране одно за другим вспыхивали сообщения о пробоинах и вмятинах. Мех с трудом перевернулся на бок и тут же содрогнулся в рвотном позыве: из горлового шлюза полилось поглощающее радиацию масло. Джаз закашлялся, растягиваясь на земле и с трудом не давая себе упасть фейсплетом в только что наделанную лужу - ещё тёплую и неприятно пахнущую.  
\- Пришёл в себя, - просто констатировал чей-то голос в стороне. - Тебе хорошо досталось. Я уж думал, ты не очнёшься…  
Джаз с трудом приподнялся на руках, всматриваясь в мутное пятно, сидящее неподалёку. Постепенно силуэт трансформировался в уже знакомый ему золотистый вертолёт. Однако выглядел Блейдз из рук вон плохо: понурый, нервно кусающий губы, такой, словно ему только что пришлось принять решение, которое неописуемо круто изменит всю его жизнь.  
\- Долго я был оффлайн? - Джаз кое-как поднялся и пошатнулся: гироскопы сбоили, и масло, которого он наглотался, пока Тарн тащил их с Проулом по глубоководью, хлынуло обратно. Радиация в корпусе, небось, зашкаливает. Не будет ничего удивительного, если после такой миссии Джаз совершенно точно отправится к праотцам. Или станет похожим на Капа… Сходящего с ума в буквальном смысле, если во рту не было сай-гары. Уникального изобретения Персептора.  
\- Не очень, - пожал плечами тот. - После такого, кажется, в себя не приходят куда дольше…  
\- Что случилось? - Джаз кое-как добрёл до него и присел на расколотую пополам плиту, перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на Блейдза. Тот, напоровшись на него, вздрогнул и отвёл виноватый взор в сторону, крепче обхватив себя руками. - Блейдз?  
\- Это Эйд. Он призвал их. Всех их, - коротко отозвался летун. - Я… я тоже должен был пойти.  
\- Но не пошёл, - Джаз устало стёр слой грязи и пыли с фейсплета, хотя лишь сильнее размазал масляные разводы. - Почему?  
\- Из-за Хитвейва, - смущённо выпалил тот. - Он… я… Ох, прости, Мейстер.  
Джаз недоумённо вскинул надлинзовый щиток, хотя почти сразу же вспомнил, что под визором подобные эмоции с трудом улавливались. Блейдз никак не понял этого жеста.  
\- Мне не следовало издеваться над тобой, - признался он. - Я поступил неправильно. Сначала мне казалось, что это поможет сохранить нашу связь с Хитом, но… Но потом он кое-что сделал. И я впервые увидел, какой он на самом деле.  
Джаз молчал: нутром чувствовал, как важно было выговориться вертолёту. Не время и не место, впрочем, как обычно. Хотя именно в такие моменты и всплывала вся правда… Диверсанту нередко доводилось бывать в подобных ситуациях. И не всегда в роли только слушателя.  
\- Хитвейв уважает только Эйда и всегда делает то, что он говорит. Но Эйд не прав, - тихо заговорил Блейдз. - Раньше я этого не замечал, но когда увидел тебя… и остальных… Когда Болдер рассказал про то, как хорошо он провёл время со своим новым другом - Терминус что ли? - я впервые задумался: а прав ли Эйд, наш создатель?  
\- У тебя не было причин не доверять ему, - мягко отозвался Джаз. - Что изменилось?  
\- Я же сказал: Хитвейв, - Блейдз окончательно поник. - Он становится таким же, как Эйд. Хоть босс и справедлив, но иногда его возмездие переходит границы. И Хитвейв следует за ним шаг в шаг. Это… это неправильно. Страшно и неправильно.  
\- Необъяснимое часто пугает, - поддержал его лейтенант. - И мне жаль, Блейдз, правда, жаль. Но я должен найти своих друзей и выбраться отсюда. К сожалению, мы с Эйдом не сможем найти общий язык, поэтому…  
\- До того, как Эйд включил эту свою штуку, Тарн успел перекинуть того меха на ту сторону, - Блейдз поднялся следом за автоботом. - Но с тобой он опоздал. Я видел, как он, сходя с ума, швырнул тебя в стену. Поэтому, собственно, ты и отрубился. Тарн уплыл, а я остался.  
Джаз с хрипом прогнал цикл вентиляции: так вот, в чём дело? Ох, шлак, какая же ржавая сложилась ситуация. Если Проул и в безопасности, то непонятно, жив он или нет. Тарн перекинул его? Интересно, с какой такой силой ему пришлось бы раскрутить себя, чтобы перебросить полноценного среднестатистического меха аж на ту сторону? Удивительно.  
\- Я должен выбраться отсюда, Блейдз. Любой ценой, - Джаз сам не заметил, как крепко сжал кулаки. - Ты неплохой парень, дружище, но я не посмотрю на это, если придётся прорываться с боем.  
Всё. Как говорили когда-то давно в Айяконских операх великие певцы: крадж камеди. Конец комедии. Либо всё, либо ничто. Выбора больше нет. Оставалось только одно: идти вперёд. Даже по чужим дезактивам, если потребуется. Блейдза передёрнуло, но он неожиданно уверенно выпрямился.  
\- Я не знаю, правильно это или нет, - изрёк он, - но я помогу тебе. Я помогу тебе перебраться на ту сторону.  
Джаз подавился антифризом: вертолёт сейчас говорил это серьёзно? Вот прямо реально?  
\- Каким образом? - осторожно поинтересовался он. - Я не проплыву такого расстояния, да и радиация…  
\- Тебе и не придётся, - стравив пар, ответил Блейдз. - Мы полетим. Но ты должен будешь очень крепко держаться. И нам придётся пройтись - я знаю одно место, где берега располагаются максимально близко друг к другу. Полагаю, оттуда ты сможешь позвать на помощь…  
\- А ты? - Джаз шагнул к нему. - Что будешь делать ты?  
\- Не знаю, - сухо и удивительно спокойно, словно пережив приступ истерики, ответил Блейдз. - Я не знаю, Мейстер. Да это и неважно… Я больше не хочу жить в Калисе. И быть рядом с Эйдом и Хитом. Больше нет.  
Джаз только кивнул: его уже немного отпустило, а пешая прогулка обещала быть довольно трудной и насыщенной. Как и возвращение домой.

Рэтчет упрямо боролся с чувством унижения, захлестнувшего его по самые кончики локаторов. Беспомощный, ему только и оставалось, что с трудом уворачиваться от довольно метких плевков Тарануталаса, сосредоточенно загоняющего его в угол. Айронхайд неподалёку сошёлся в одновременной схватке с ярко-алым и тёмно-синим ботами, отвешивая оплеухи то одному, то другому. Противники рычали и бросались на него с удвоенной яростью, пока третий - Болдер, кажется, - с трудом сдерживая слёзы, пытался добраться до Амбулона, хищником кружащегося вокруг. В эти долгие бриймы Рэтчет себя ненавидел: Тарантулас поочерёдно плевался в каждого из врагов, видимо, не в силах выбрать того, кто нравился больше. А Фёрст Эйд равнодушно стоял в стороне, безэмоционально наблюдая за разворачивающейся на его окулярах битвой.  
Медик перекатом ушёл в сторону от очередного плевка и глухо, но болезненно застонал: швы сварки, конечно, были хороши, но боли, возможно, надуманной, ничуть не уменьшали. Напряжение, сковывающее корпус в течение последних джооров, стремительно прорывалось наружу. И Рэтчет с ужасом понимал, что они проигрывали: пусть бойцы Эйда и не были опытными, как Айронхайд, но они были молодыми и сильными, к тому же, довольно способными, раз один из них - красный, по-моему, - воспользовался приёмом самого силовика и чуть не свалил того с ног. Помешала досадная случайность в лице плевка гигантского паука, просвистевшего над их головами.  
Рэтчет почти отчаялся, когда Фёрст Эйд неожиданно нервно вскинул шлем, вперившись тяжёлым взглядом куда-то в сторону. Искра на ложементе сделала кульбит и завязалась радостным узлом. За руинами мелькнула знакомая сине-красная кабина, а через клик прямиком под брюхо паука выскочил Оптимус - живой, здоровый и невредимый! - и со всей мощи выстрелил в гибкие пластины твари. Тарантулас завизжал, забился в истерике, пытаясь прикрыть пострадавшее место. Эйд вскинулся, раздражённо зашипел. И тут же отступил, когда следом за Праймом на поле боя вылетел Мегатрон. Айронхайд широко улыбался разбитыми губами, когда бывший лидер десептиконов в два щелчка уложил его противников, отбросив оба корпуса прямиком под ноги главного врача Калиса.  
\- Я уж думал, помру, - прошелестел Рэтчет, когда Хайд подскочил к нему и резво утащил поближе к Шелтеру. Амбулон вился где-то рядом.  
\- Балда ты, - хмыкнул силовик, - когда наш лидер нас бросал, а?  
Рэтчет лишь покачал шлемом…  
Оптимус выглядел усталым, немного побитым, но вполне вменяемым. Как и Мегатрон, уверенной скалой возвышающийся за ним. Болдер отступил к Фёрст Эйду и, нервно указывая на новоприбывший перевес сторон, что-то зашептал тому. Медик только сухо кивнул и, не колеблясь ни секунды, снова нажал на коммуникатор. Рэтчет подумал, что ультразвук опять выбьет их всех из колеи, но неприязненно поёжился только Оптимус. Да и то перестал, когда Мегатрон крепко сжал его плечо, возвращая к реальности. Интересно… Где они были и чем занимались?  
\- Разговоры бессмысленны, - холодно оповестил всех присутствующих Фёрст Эйд. - У меня нет времени на глупые и бесполезные разборки. Пусть с вами разбирается куда более древнее и могущественное существо. Уверен, он проголодался, пока лежал в спячке.  
\- Только не это, - с трудом выдавил из себя Амбулон и, сам того не заметив, повысил голос: - Сат Эйд, только не это! Вы же не… Не вызвали его?  
\- А у меня есть выбор? - вдруг сорвался тот. - Вы вломились в мой дом! Вы разрушили почти всё, что было мне дорого! Каждый из вас влез в давно отлаженный процесс со своими нравоучениями и добродетелью! Вас мало стереть с лица Кибертрона! Ваши имена стоит удалить со страниц истории, чтобы никто и никогда о вас не вспоминал! - проорал он. - Пусть Обитатель решает, кому жить, а кому нет! Я умываю руки.  
\- Обитатель? Это ещё кто? - фыркнул Айронхайд.  
\- Тот, кого бы ты никогда и ни за что не захотел встретить на своём пути, - и без того серая броня Мегатрона окончательно поблекла. - Я слышал о нём, но не думал, что он существует. Порождение зла, какого не видывал свет.  
\- Только после тебя, - язвительно отозвался силовик.  
\- Он прав, - вдруг поддержал экс-лидера десептиконов Рэтчет. - Я тоже слышал про Обитателя… Создание самих квинтессонов. Даже Тарантулас - детище Эйда - до него не дотягивает. Я не уверен - реально не уверен, что у нас есть шанс с ними справиться. Мы должны улетать. Немедленно.  
\- А Джаз и Проул? - глухо прорычал из-за маски Оптимус. - Оставим их здесь?  
\- Они давно не беты, Оптимус. Они выберутся, - жёстко припечатал военно-полевой хирург. - Уходим. Всё остальное потом.  
Прайм не двинулся с места. Хотя и не отступил, когда Мегатрон встал с ним плечом к плечу.  
\- Заводите корабль, - скомандовал танкобот, - мы немного задержим их и присоединимся к вам. Может быть, парни успеют сюда добраться.  
Рэтчет кивнул.  
\- Пошли, Хайд, - он вцепился в широкие плечи силовика, - времени в обрез.  
Оптимус насупился, мысленно просчитывая шансы максимально удачного исхода. Как назло, тут же стало ощутимо не хватать Проула, чей интеллект позволял за короткие бриймы выдавать нужные результаты. Прайм гневно скрежетнул дентопластинами, когда Мегатрон с задумчивым выражением фейсплета выудил из сабспейса прихваченные рукояти непонятно чего.  
\- Когда успел прихватить сувенир? - Оптимус до конца пришёл в себя не так давно и чувствовал, как вьются адским роем мысли и эмоции где-то под макушкой шлема. Однако тягач крепко сдавил нарастающую тревогу и засунул её куда поглубже, здраво рассудив, что произошедшее стоит обсудить позже, в тишине и покое, на Кибертроне.  
\- Долгая история, - ухмыльнулся Мегатрон, - я без понятия, что это, но похоже, что оружие.  
Оптимус еле заметно дёрнулся: бывший лидер десептиконов это заметил.  
\- Тебе не о чем волноваться. Как только мы покинем Калис, я добровольно всё сдам, - утешил он Прайма. - А сейчас… ох, шлак!..  
Фёрст Эйд нехорошо хмыкнул: его губы наверняка растянулись в злобную ухмылку, спрятанные за такой же глухой, как у Оптимуса, маской. За его спиной, утробно рыча и жадно поблёскивая огромными ярко-жёлтыми, почти ослепляющими глазками-бусинками, из-под земли, сотрясая весь Калис, выползла очередная тварь… Оптимус подавился вентиляцией: во время сражений с Мегатроном он много чего видел. И в частности того, что сам же Мегатрон и изобретал. Но это!  
Неудивительно, что только квинтессоны смогли додуматься до подобного. Обитатель действительно поражал. Причём и в плохом, и в хорошем смысле одновременно. Ужас, который он вселял в чужие Искры, парализовывал, но в то же время монстр - самый древний трансорганоид, созданный цивилизацией на пике её развития, - вызывал немое восхищение. Идеально подогнанные друг под друга пластины брони; усовершенствованное оружие; немалые размеры, которые при этом ничуть не влияли на скорость мерзкого создания и многое другое.  
Цилиндрический, на первый взгляд абсолютно негибкий корпус Обитателя, по бокам был усеян длинными сегментированными щупами, которые в предвкушении елозили по земле. В самом центре, прямиком между злобно светящимися окулярами, со скрежетом раскрылась зубастая пасть. Да такая, что попади туда единожды, обратно уже не вернёшься. Заточенные острые зубы перемолят любой корпус, даже трёхрежимника, за считанные бриймы, не оставив от него даже колёсных покрышек.  
Прайм с трудом удержал себя от того, чтобы не отступить назад. Тем более, когда сбоку от него что-то свистнуло.  
\- Ничего себе! - восхищённо стравил пар Мегатрон. - Оптимус, посмотри!  
Лидер фракции автоботов не сдержал восторженно-встревоженного возгласа. Танкобот крепко сжимал в руках огромный клинок с тёмно-лиловым энергетическим лезвием. В другой же ладони слабо вибрировал овальный щит, испещрённый яркими звёздами, создающими иллюзию далёкого космоса.  
\- Я не знаю, как ты сделал это, Мегатрон, но клянусь, - выдохнул Прайм, - я вытрясу из тебя всё до последней крупицы. Любой ценой.  
Экс-лидер десептиконов лишь сосредоточенно кивнул. Тёмный Звёздный Меч, мерцающий в его ладонях, призывно согревал металл рук, словно подначивая его нового обладателя воспользоваться им. Обитатель, ощутивший всплеск энергии, голодно зарычал. Фёрст Эйд, отодвинувшийся немного в сторону и свистом подозвавший к себе калисботов, снова нажал на кнопку пульта управления. Обитатель заорал, сотрясая Калис утробными воплями. Даже Тарантулас, до этого жадно косившийся на добычу, отступил, взобравшись на макушку одной из высоток и оттуда лицезрея, как его древний предшественник собирается полакомиться.  
Первый щуп, хлёсткий как хлыст, метнулся в сторону Оптимуса. Клыкастая пасть завизжала, активируя ленты с дентопластинами. Мифическая тварь из сказок, по легендам питавшаяся энергией, вероятно была усеяна специально разработанными для этого дела датчиками. Поскольку Обитатель совершенно точно понимал, - или чувствовал? - что главная его добыча - Прайм. Носитель Матрицы Лидерства, чей запас энергии почти неиссякаем.  
Оптимус увернулся от плевка Тарантуласа и гневно вскинул шлем вверх, когда Фёрст Эйд вскинул до этого висящий за плечом лук и молниеносно выпустил в него стрелу. Удар прилетел по уже знакомой схеме. Прайм с хрипом согнулся, с ненавистью рассматривая наконечник стрелы, торчащий из коленного шарнира. Тягач выругался: шлак, как же легко его лишили подвижности.  
\- Оптимус, шарктикон тебя раздери, - отвлёкся от Обитателя Мегатрон, - сильно пострадал?  
\- Не очень, но боеспособность критически низкая, - прошипел тот и болезненно на клик пригасил оптику: внутри недовольно заворочался раздражённый Немезис. Вот только его сейчас не хватало. - Берегись! - Прайм с силой оттолкнул от себя танкобота, и тот перекатом ушёл в сторону, когда чёткий плевок паутины окутал тягача по пояс. - Шлак!  
\- У нас проблемы, - просипел Мегатрон. - Еб…!  
Обитатель, не особо оценивший помощь чуть более сообразительного брата-трансорганоида, тем не менее метнулся к Оптимусу, целясь в него всеми щупами. Гигантская пасть в предвкушении защёлкала, а зубы, проворачивающиеся словно цепь циркулярной пилы, заблестели, обильно смоченные антифризом. И каково же было удивление твари, когда перед её жертвой выросла ещё одна, при этом довольно болезненно кольнувшая метнувшиеся к Самой Сладкой Искре щупальца. Тёмный Щит сработал, что надо.  
\- Невероятно… - выдохнул Прайм, на клик замерев: ему с трудом удавалось избавиться от паутины, и если бы не Мегатрон, вероятно, его бы уже убили. Вот шлак: теперь он обязан старому врагу жизнью.  
\- Оптимус, мы всё обсудим позже, - Мегатрон стоически выдерживал хлёсткие удары стремительно разъяряющегося трансорганоида. Он вроде бы и стоял на месте, но чувствовал, что ещё немного, и Обитатель сдвинет его с мёртвой точки. - Мне нужно, чтобы ты ушёл влево. Я приму удар на себя и атакую его, - проинструктировал он Прайма.  
\- Принято, - фыркнул Оптимус и с тихим стоном отнял липкую паутину от ног, содрав приличный слой активной краски. - Шлака…  
\- На счёт три! - ухмыльнулся бывший лидер десептиконов. - Три!  
Оптимус, как и было велено, пригнулся и бросился в сторону, игнорируя болевые сигналы. Стрела откровенно мешала, но при падении ему удалось удачно обломать само навершие. Тягач рывком вытащил остатки и с отвращением отбросил их в сторону.  
\- На корабль, живо! - проорал Мегатрон и, приняв одну из основных боевых стоек, помчался прямиком на слегка удивившегося такой прямолинейности Обитателя.  
\- Терминус, стой! - испуганно воскликнул Болдер, кликом раньше заметивший, как ощетинился древний житель Кибертрона. - Он атакует!  
Обитатель с рычанием тяжело двинулся вперёд, со свистом размахивая длиннющими щупальцами. Но при соприкосновении с щитом монстр отдёргивал конечности и начинал злиться ещё больше.  
\- Давай! - проорал Мегатрон и ловко оттолкнувшись от бугра, выросшего под ногами по мере приближения, прыгнул вверх, едва ли не прямо в рот к твари.  
Обитатель взвыл и, призывно распахнув жутко скрежещущую пасть, предпринял попытку проглотить наглую букашку. И тут же заорал, опасно накренившись вбок: из обрубка одного из щупалец захлестал энергон.  
\- Давай же! - подначивал его танкобот. Обрубок с гулким звуком рухнул на землю где-то позади него. По лезвию Тёмного Звёздного меча стекали струйки энергона.  
Шелтер неподалёку с гудением оторвался от земли. Мегатрон резко обернулся и столкнулся взглядом с Оптимусом, прильнувшему к обзорному лобовому стеклу. Танк ухмыльнулся и еле заметно кивнул: Прайм посерел, не заметив, как крепко сжал ладонь в кулак. Они оба знали, что Мегатрон не выберется. Так и должно было случиться. К этому всё и шло.  
“Убирайтесь, - одними губами велел Мегатрон, - теперь Кибертрон на тебе, Прайм. Не дай ему погибнуть”.  
“Оплавок”, - выплюнул тягач, но кивнул. Шаттл взмыл в воздух и без раздумий бросился обратно, опасно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, но держа твёрдый курс: вероятно, солидно сниженный вес теперь позволял кораблю куда прочнее держаться в воздухе.  
\- И снова твои друзья бросили тебя, - холодно процедил Фёрст Эйд. - Но обещаю: никто не покинет Калис.  
\- Ты прав.  
Медик вздрогнул и резко обернулся: экс-лидер десептиконов снова сцепился с разъярённым Обитателем, не забывая поглядывать на притаившегося Тарантуласа, пока что не вмешивающегося в битву. Зато неподалёку из тени выступил знакомый силуэт. Хромдом устало замерцал визором.  
\- Ты прав, - повторил он, - никто не покинет Калис. Даже мы с тобой.  
\- Что ты сделал? - вскинулся посеревший Эйд. - Хромдом, клянусь, я достану тебя с того света и снова убью, если ты не скажешь, что натворил?!  
\- Я давно должен был сделать это, - мнемохирург медленно приблизился к нему, ничуть не боясь калисботов, с опаской поглядывающих на него, и осторожно опустился на одно колено, оказываясь вровень с медботом, - я уничтожу Калис. Раз и навсегда.  
\- Хромдом, пожалуйста, - самоконтроль Фёрст Эйда дал трещину, и медик обессиленно опустил руки, - не надо. Ты ведь знаешь, как важен мой проект. Я почти закончил. Осталось совсем немного!  
\- Всё зашло слишком далеко, Эйд, - Хромдом выудил из сабспейса активатор. - До самоуничтожения реактора осталось десять бриймов. Давай проведём хотя бы это время вместе. В тишине и спокойствии. Вдали от битв и крови.  
\- Хромдом…  
\- Я тоже поступал неправильно, Эйд, - менмохирург мягко притянул к себе медика и обнял его, - я столько лет убегал и прятался от себя и своих воспоминаний, что совсем позабыл о том, каково это - жить настоящим. Я цеплялся за Эджекта и игнорировал тебя. Быть может, если бы я был рядом, всё произошло бы по другому сценарию.  
\- Мы что, умрём? - гневно проскрежетал Хитвейв. - Сат Эйд, я утоплю вас в отработке, если это правда.  
\- А я помогу, - фыркнул Чейз. - Мы должны выбираться отсюда! Прямо сейчас.  
Обитатель неподалёку почти испуганно взревел в последний раз и затих. Столб пыли, взметнувшийся вверх, скрыл от глаз присутствующих самый разгар битвы. Но тень, стремительно приближающаяся к ним, быстро приобретала очертания знакомого корпуса. Мегатрон с почти безумной улыбкой на губах утёр с фейсплета потёки начинающего пощипывать внешнее покрытие энергона.  
\- И это всё, что ты способен мне предложить? - издевательски протянул он. - Какая жалость. А я-то думал, что на Калисе куда как интереснее…  
\- Терминус, ты жив! - подскочил к нему Болдер. - Почему ты ушёл? Ты ведь хотел остаться здесь. С нами всеми. И подружиться с Эйдом.  
\- Я - Мегатрон из Тарна, - пророкотал танк, проигнорировал зелёного калисбота и быстро подходя к выпутавшемуся из объятий мнемохирурга Фёрст Эйду. - Я был шахтёром, потом сражался на аренах Каона и в итоге стал тем, кто сверг Сенат. Ты можешь меня не знать, Фёрст Эйд, но посмотри на меня внимательно и подумай: а многого ли ты добился за все эти годы? Достиг ли поставленных целей? Готов ли ты Искру погасить ради близких тебе меха?  
Медик задрожал: с каждым шагом приближающегося к нему танка его всё сильнее сковывал страх.  
Он обернулся, всматриваясь в калисботов: Хитвейв откровенно презрительно кривился, ещё пока не убегая, но готовый к этому в любой момент; Чейз стоял в замешательстве, судорожно просчитывая вероятные исходы и с каждым кликом сереющий всё больше - видимо, шансов было излишне мало; Болдер так и вовсе опустил руки - самый миролюбивый и незлой мех среди калисботов получил такой удар в Искру, осознав, что новый друг лгал ему с самого начала, что боль не получалось даже охарактеризовать. Такого у Болдера не было никогда. Вообще никогда в жизни. Хромдом же готовился умереть: и не просто умереть, а утащить Фёрст Эйда с собой.  
Медик-то знал: может, мнемохирург и сказал, что Эджект теперь не важен, но это ложь. Хромдом слишком сильно любил его. Но сейчас готовился уйти следом, прихватив с собой остальных. Бездарная, глупая самопожертвенность. Но Эйд не был с ним согласен: он почти добился своего и умирать, не завершив эксперимент… Не этому его учили. Не этого просил Сенатор Шоквейв, успевший заскочить к нему незадолго до обвинения в предательстве и пропуска корпуса через процесс эмпураты и “Теневых игр”. Фёрст Эйд просто не мог его подвести. Ни Сенатора, ни… Медик одёрнул самого себя: он давно запретил себе вспоминать того, кому когда-то открыл Искру. И именно эта отстранённость и помогала ему держаться на плаву все эти годы.  
\- Буду готов, - осознав, что он молчит дольше положенного, изрёк Эйд, - когда закончу свой эксперимент. И если не на Калисе, то где-то ещё.  
\- Эйд, пожалуйста, - взмолился Хромдом, - пойдём со мной. Поверь, это совсем не страшно. Я…  
\- Заткнись, - оборвал его медик и выдернул руки из широких ладоней мнемохирурга, - ты безумец, Хромдом. Мне было приятно проводить с тобой время, а иногда даже полезно, но дальше я сам. Хочешь умирать - вперёд. Хотите бежать, - он повернулся к калисботам, - вперёд. Просто помните, что Кибертрон сожрёт вас с потрохами и не заметит. Там, по ту сторону, все меха, такие, как он, - медик кинул презрительный взгляд на Мегатрона. - Никто не будет возиться с вами, как я. Всем будет наплевать на ваши душевные переживания и прочие проблемы. Там - каждый сам за себя.  
\- Лучше так, чем сгореть в огне, - фыркнул Хитвейв. - Чейз, Болдер, вы со мной?  
\- Да, - отмер, наконец, Чейз. - Если поторопимся, сумеем добраться до узкого канала.  
\- Я… - Болдер нервно переступал с ноги на ногу, - я…  
\- Пошли уже, - схватил его за манипулятор Чейз, - нет времени. Потом разберёмся, что к чему. Главное, выбраться.  
Калисботы, не прощаясь, стремительно покинули поле боя. Только Болдер иногда испуганно вздрагивал и пару раз порывался обернуться, чтобы позвать Эйда с ними. Но Чейз уверенно вёл его вперёд.  
\- Неплохо, - оценил Мегатрон. - И они правы: времени всё меньше. Сколько осталось до взрыва?  
\- Четыре с половиной брийма, - отозвался Хромдом. - Эйд, мы ещё можем…  
\- Я же сказал: нет! - огрызнулся тот. - Хочешь - вали к своему дезактиву. Если прошлое для тебя дороже, то нам не по пути.  
\- Эйд, прошу, - мнемохрируг удручённо опустил шлем, - у тебя ведь… ну, тоже не получилось.  
\- С чего ты взял? - холодно процедил тот.  
\- А разве кто-то выжил? Разве кто-то актив после обращения “Теневых игр”? - Хромдом попытался приобнять медика за плечи, но тот брезгливо увернулся. - Эйд…  
\- Да, выжил, - выплюнул он, - я отыскал способ обращения эмпураты. Мне осталось только стабилизировать процесс и откатать до идеального оставшиеся технические нюансы. Но вы, - медик обвиняюще воззрился на Мегатрона, - вмешались в мои планы. И за это вы все погибнете здесь. Думаешь, твои друзья выберутся? Сомневаюсь. Тарн никого не выпустит за пределы Масляного Моря.  
\- Они справятся, - уверенно оборвал его экс-лидер десептиконов, - а вот ты пойдёшь со мной. Твои знания нам пригодятся.  
\- Ещё чего, - фыркнул Фёрст Эйд и тут же обессиленно обмяк, предварительно судорожно дёрнувшись. - Шлак, Хром!..  
\- Не убивай его, - попросил Хромдом, вытаскивая иглы из затылочной части шлема медика, - он никогда и никому не желал зла.  
\- А ты не пойдёшь? - Мегатрон легко закинул бесчувственного медбота себе на плечо. - Времени мало, но мы ещё успеем.  
\- Я хочу остаться здесь. Калис - мой дом. Я не могу покинуть его, - Хромдом отвернулся. - Прощай. Может быть, свидимся по ту сторону завесы…  
Мнемохирург успел сделать лишь шаг, когда рукоять Тёмного Звёздного меча настигла его шлем. Медик со стоном завалился вперёд, фейсплетом в пыль, успев лишь разочарованно застонать.  
\- Какие все благородные, - фыркнул Мегатрон и взвалил на второе плечо другой корпус.  
Тащить двух меха было довольно тяжело, но танк, сосредоточившись, уверенно побрёл в ту же сторону, где не так давно скрылся Шелтер. Если его расчёты верны, то Оптимус уже должен был добраться до противоположной стороны и вызвать подкрепление. Топлива у шаттла оставалось мало, но даже этих крох хватало, - с учётом облегчённости корабля - чтобы вернуться домой.  
Мегатрон в равнозначной степени был готов как к смерти, так и к возможности выбраться отсюда. Тем более, что у него в руках в буквальном смысле были едва ли не все ответы на имеющиеся вопросы. Фёрст Эйд знал формулу синтетического энергона, а Хромдом при должном обращении мог подсказать, как подобраться к медику и убедить того помочь им всем. В конце концов, раз уж всё сложилось так, как сложилось, нужно было воспользоваться моментом.  
Да, Мегатрону удалось поговорить с Немезисом и даже найти гробницу давно почившего Мегатронуса. Основная задача была выполнена, а побочные - небольшой приятный бонус, упускать который казалось кощунственным. Танк со скрипом переступал через пыльные обломки города, с каждым шагом чувствуя, как натужно скрипят шарниры и начинает зашкаливать повышающийся уровень радиации. Да, Масляное Море поглащало её, не выпуская за пределы котлована, но внутри-то отрава никуда не девалась. И чем ближе бывший лидер десептиконов подходил к Морю, тем сильнее зашкаливали показатели на внутреннем экране. А о том, что происходило с корпусами медиков, Мегатрон старался не думать: если им удастся выбраться отсюда живыми, они со всем разберутся потом. Остальное неважно.  
Земля содрогнулась под ногами внезапно. Танк с удивлённым возгласом завалился вперёд. Медики распластались по земле, пока Калис, утробно воя, вибрировал и ходил ходуном. Кажется, время вышло… Мегатрон с трудом дотащил своих пленников до края Моря и устало растянулся на земле: ну, он сделал всё, что смог. И либо его каким-то образом спасают, либо они все дезактив. Третьего не дано.  
Мех перевернулся на спину и широко улыбнулся: жаль, конечно, что над Калисом висит радиоактвиное облако. Мегатрон бы с удовольствием посмотрел на тёмное полотно неба, усеянное яркими звёздами. Ему всегда нравилось бороздить просторы космоса и наблюдать за тем, как привлекательно вспыхивали планеты и целые галактики. Он бы не отказался перед смертью посмотреть на что-то подобное ещё раз.  
\- Да уж, - проврорчал он, - ну, хотя бы перед смертью неплохо прогулялся.  
Мегатрон вытащил из сабспейса Тёмный Звёздный меч и крепко сжал рукоять: она идеально вписывалась в его ладонь, легла так, словно для него это оружие и создавали. Быть может, окажись эта технология у него гораздо раньше, всё пошло бы совсем иначе… Но Мегатрон не жалел: ни капли. Вообще ни о чём. Он прожил достойную жизнь. И хотя совершил немало ошибок, в то же время он сделал всё, чтобы искупить свои грехи.  
Вибрация под корпусом усиливалась. Вдали прогремел первый взрыв. Шапка пыли и ржавчины плотным столбом взвилась вверх, накрывая и без того почти убитый Калис. Город мёртвых закричал в последний раз. Мегатрон пригасил оптику, расслабляясь: вот он, конец. Тот самый. Которого он ждал и боялся одновременно. Так улыбнулся, ощущая в последние клики просто небывалое спокойствие.  
\- Лидер!  
Вопль оглушил его, как и вспышка фиолетового, мелькнувшая перед глазами. Мегатрон резко сел вверх и чуть не впечатался фейсплетом в ярко-жёлтый кокпит одного из своих сикеров. Скайварп выглядел ужасно. Но это не помешало ему в порыве чувств крепко обнять лидера.  
\- Вот уж не ждал, - усмехнулся танк. - Домой?  
Скайварп еле заметно кивнул.  
\- С этими, - бросил бывший шахтёр-гладиатор, - они нам нужны.  
Скайварп снова кивнул. Мир погрузился в фиолетовый всплеск, а где-то вдали Калис взревел в последний раз… Масляное Море вздыбилось, волнами накрывая медленно уходящий под землю котлован. Высокие пылающие шпили стремительно исчезали где-то внизу. Калис исчез. Оказался окончательно стёрт с лицевой Кибертрона.


	10. Эпилог.

Сколько прошло времени с момента возвращения домой, Мегатрон не знал. И без того сбитый с толку хронометр окончательно дал сбой и теперь показывал давно утонувшие в ржавчине времени года. Бывшего лидера десептиконов подключили к аппарату жизнеобеспечения, раз за разом очищая сильно отравленный корпус и стабилизируя так и норовящую сколлапсировать Искру. Показатели то зашкаливали, то опускались до критически опасного минимума, упрямо не желая возвращаться к адекватным нормам. Мегатрон почти не приходил в себя, не издавал ни звука, погружённый в тяжкие раздумья где-то в оффлайне. Иногда ему казалось, что он слышал чьи-то голоса, но они никак не фиксировались, и танк проваливался обратно во тьму.  
\- … но помочь, - донёсся до него чей-то смутно знакомый голос. - Я несколько раз промывал его системы. Масло должно погасить эффект от радиации. Хотя я не уверен, поможет ли ему это с его-то корпусом… Поразительно.  
\- Он тот ещё шарк. Выберется.  
\- Почему вы так уверены в этом, Сат Рэтчет? У него серьёзные повреждения, и…  
\- Ты просто не видел, в каком состоянии он пару раз сражался с Оптимусом. Поверь, этому оплавку точно не грозит дезактив от лишней радиации. Только не так.  
Мегатрон повернул шлем в сторону и тут же содрогнулся: ему показалось, что шея скрипнула так, словно весь мир вокруг треснул пополам.  
\- Так, что тут у нас?  
Над ним нависли. Танк с трудом активировал оптику и сипло сплюнул паром - перед окулярами всё ослепительно плясало. Пришлось против воли и желания зарыться в настройки и попытаться выкрутить их в самое оптимальное положение. Через несколько бриймов получилось.  
\- Долго я был оффлайн? - сурово поинтересовался он. - Шлак, Рэтчет… Ты на ногах. Хорошо.  
\- Ну я же не ты, чтоб столько времени валяться без дела, - съязвил медик, но почти сразу же смягчился. - У нас к тебе много вопросов, но сейчас тебе нужен отдых. Я передам Оптимусу, что ты очнулся.  
\- С ним всё… в порядке? - Мегатрон, наконец, смог сфокусироваться на автоботском медботе. Тот выглядел усталым, но вполне живым и здоровым. И да, он действительно стоял на ногах - пусть даже не на своих оригинальных. - Я… мы… ох.  
\- В порядке, - кивнул тот. - Хотя кое-кого ты серьёзно озадачил. Но всё потом. Сейчас нужно провести несколько тестов на калибровку систем, а потом снова в оффлайн. Следующее пробуждение пройдёт проще и лучше.  
Мегатрон кивнул и обессиленно вернулся в прежнее положение: они все выбрались оттуда. Вероятно, сейчас это самое главное.

*** 

Как только Проул переступил порог медбэя, он тут же ринулся к себе, где закрылся и устало опустился в кресло. Мысли роились в шлеме с ужасающей скоростью, и меху никак не удавалось их притормозить, тщательно проанализировать и разложить по полочкам так, как он делал всегда. Стоило ему подумать о Тарне, как Искра заходилась на ложементе в истерике, не в силах справиться с долго сдерживаемыми эмоциями. Всегда гордящийся своими выдающимися аналитическими и логическими способностями праксианец сейчас почти в буквальном смысле убивал себя ненужными чувствами.  
Проул со стоном уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони, сгорбившись в своём кресле. Он до сих пор с ужасом вспоминал, как выбрался из Калиса. Сначала ведь всё было нормально, он точно знал это. Им с Джазом удалось уговорить Тарна помочь, но где-то в середине пути что-то произошло. Тарн прямо и уверенно скользил вперёд, бережно поддерживая свою ношу, когда его внезапно скрутило судорогой. Проул раскрыл рот и тут же захлебнулся мерзким на вкус маслом, скользнувшим в горловой шлюз. Джаз не менее удивлённо взбулькнул. А Тарн как будто с ума сошёл…  
Он метался из стороны в сторону, словно борясь с чем-то. Проул плохо видел и слышал, но чувствовал ужасную тряску, щупальца то сжимали его до хруста деталей корпуса, то расслаблялись, из-за чего приходилось самому за них же и цепляться. А потом всё затихло. Проула снова обвили и куда-то потащили. Быстро, рывками, не заботясь о сохранности так, как прежде.  
Вскоре Тарн всплыл на поверхность и поднял его, давая передышку. Проул закашлялся и сплюнул пропитанное радиацией масло. Он и думать не хотел о том, насколько сильно пострадал корпус после таких приключений. Тем более, что Тарн выглядел довольно странно.  
\- Где Джаз? - осмотревшись, полисбот осознал, что он был один. - Шлак, Тарн, где Джаз?!  
Десептикон никак не реагировал. Наоборот, он неожиданно вытолкнул Проула из масла и вылез на берег следом. Впервые за последние джооры глава тактико-стратегического отдела автоботов сумел рассмотреть бывшего партнёра при свете дня.  
Над Тарном хорошо поработали. Его лишили ног, одарив вместо них огромными гибкими сегментированными щупами, на которые тот опирался. За плечами виднелись знакомые траки, оставленные, скорее, как горькое напоминание о том, кем Тарн был когда-то. Сомнительно, что сейчас он сможет трансформироваться в танк так, как делал это раньше. Маска-инсигния сидела на нём, как приваренная, и Проул почему-то подумал, что он бы не удивился, узнав, что так оно и есть.  
\- Тарн, что ты делаешь? - блёкло поинтересовался он. - Где Джаз? Что случилось? Что ты сдела… - мех осёкся и тут же переформулировал вопрос: - Что они с тобой сделали?  
Тарн промолчал и, покачнувшись, неожиданно резво пополз вперёд, иногда заваливаясь и помогая себе манипуляторами. Один из щупов обвил Проула за локоть и потащил того за собой. Автобот, спотыкаясь, побрёл следом, изредка оборачиваясь: но Джаза нигде не было.  
Они шли недолго. Перед взором Проула снова раскинулось уже знакомое ему Масляное море, правда… отсюда виднелся противоположный берег. Смутное предчувствие охватило бота от кончиков супинаторов до самой макушки шлема. Он слабо вздрогнул и резко обернулся к Тарну, зависшему рядом.  
\- Я не доплыву, Тарн. Не один, - соврал он. - Пошли со мной. Тебе нечего здесь делать. Я найду лучших специалистов. Они помогут тебе. Тарн…  
Мех вздрогнул, словно сбрасывая с себя гипнотическое оцепенение. Он медленно обернулся к Проулу, нависая над ним гигантской горой. Широкие плечи затмевали собой небо, но тактик не отступил, внимательно всматриваясь в почти безэмоциональный фейсплет-маску.  
\- Пожалуйста, Тарн. Ты… Ты ведь знаешь. Я не смогу. Мы оба не сможем.  
Тарн медленно наклонился вперёд. Щупальца опасно скрипнули, и корпус накренился. Проул осторожно коснулся маски, ощущая под пальцами привычную шероховатость. Тарн подался к нему и прижался фейсплетом к его собственной лицевой, словно имитируя поцелуй. Праксианец сам не заметил, как всхлипнул, обхватив чужой шлем. А через клик удивлённо воскликнул, когда бывший лидер Десептиконского подразделения правосудия схватил его за манипулятор, как игрушку, и резко, широко размахнувшись, с силой зашвырнул в сторону Масляного моря.  
Мир перед оптикой завертелся, но Проул совершенно чётко помнил и собственное удивление, и сожаление, сковавшее массивный корпус десептикона. Он видел, как понуро опустились плечи-траки, как почти виновато поджались щупальца. А потом вокруг всплеснулось масло. Проул едва ли не пошёл камнем вниз ко дну, но вовремя спохватился, забарахтался и всплыл. Когда волны улеглись, он увидел, что Тарн бесследно исчез. Искру сдавило, и праксианец, выругавшись, кое-как поплыл к противоположному берегу. Наверное, это была их последняя встреча.  
Немногим позже, когда обессиленный автобот каким-то образом всё-таки выбрался на землю, он отключился. А когда пришёл в себя, то увидел исцарапанного, перепуганного, но в то же время ужасно счастливого Джаза. Рядом с ним опасливо поджимал лопасти один из калисботов.  
\- Вернулся.  
Джаз в порыве чувств крепко обнял старого друга, и Проул ощутил, как медленно отпускает его тоска. Он ещё успеет погрустить о Тарне, но сейчас важным было совсем другое. Например, то, что они оба выбрались. И то, что здесь уже была связь… А где-то вдали, кажется, шумели смутно знакомые моторы. Неужели помощь пришла?..  
Проул сам не ожидал, что будет так рад видеть даже тех же десептиконов. Спустившийся на землю и трансформировавшийся в прыжке Тандеркрекер выглядел ужасно. Правда, решив сначала обезопасить своих, а уже потом разбираться во всём остальном, он одарил незнакомого ему меха такой ударной волной, что масло позади взбрыкнуло, поднялось волной. И стоило ему улечься, а Блейдзу без чувств рухнуть на землю, как Калис взвыл и затрясся.  
\- Я нишлака не понял, но вы до шарктиконов напугали нас! - воскликнул сикер. - Скрим и Би почти с катушек съехали, пока вас не было!  
\- Кто-то ещё выбрался? - Проул с трудом поднялся, опираясь на Джаза. - Оптимус? Мегатрон? Остальные?  
\- Да, Прайм и несколько автоботов вернулись на Шелтере. Они и вызвали нас, сказали прочесать всё побережье Масляного моря, - отрапортовал Тандеркрекер. - Они предположили, что вы тоже выберетесь, но по-другому.  
\- И были правы, - устало улыбнулся Джаз.  
Громовержец вдруг поднялся и чуть отступил. С каждым кликом его фейсплет вытягивался всё больше. Наконец, он отмер, завершив сеанс связи.  
\- Это Скайварп. Лорд Мегатрон актив, но в тяжёлом состоянии, - пробормотал он. - Эй, автоботы! Чего расселись?  
Проул в последний раз обернулся на покрытый взрывами Калис… Где-то там сейчас был Тарн. Возможно, защищал своего создателя, чтоб ему ржавчиной покрыться среди скраплетов. Праксианец резко вздёрнул шлем кверху: хватит, он не должен думать об этом сейчас. На данный момент имелись другие более важные вопросы. А тоска, что грызла его годами, потерпит ещё немного… Совсем чуть-чуть.

Проула хватило ненадолго. Он рывком поднялся со своего места, почти не контролируя собственных действий. Оптимусу по приват-каналу ушёл запрос на отсутствие в несколько дней. Прайм ответил согласием почти сразу и добавил, чтобы Проул не торопился: у них у всех выдалась трудная миссия. Мех закинул в сабспейс несколько кубов топлива и, заблокировав доступ в кабинет, ринулся к выходу. Он должен был оказаться у Масляного моря как можно быстрее.  
Дорога предстояла долгой, тем более, на ночь глядя, но Проула это не пугало. Он перешёл в альт-мод ровно в тот момент, как переступил порог Цитадели, где они все сейчас отдыхали. Пока Оптимус отчитывался перед временными правителями Кибертрона и слушал рассказы остальных, параллельно решая вопрос об участи учёных Калиса, сейчас сидящих взаперти в их подземных тюрьмах, Проулу нужно было разобраться с самим собой. А для этого ему требовалось вернуться туда, откуда он не так давно выбрался.  
Путь, рассчитанный на несколько часов, Проул преодолел почти в мгновение ока. Он резко притормозил и перемахнул через своеобразное ограждение в виде обломков Шелтера, который рассыпался почти сразу же, как только Оптимус опустил его на землю. Корабль так и оставили здесь, посчитав, что красть нечего, а тащить помимо раненых ещё и бесполезные обломки, просто некогда. Проул широким шагом направился к мерно шелестящему морю, за которым когда-то возвышался город-призрак. Воздух до сих пор пах чем-то палёным, но вот радиация почти погасла. Возможно, потому, что её эпицентр сейчас покоился где-то глубоко внизу, скрытый тонной масла, гасившего её на корню.  
Мех немного постоял, всматриваясь в темноту, но ничего не увидел и просто сел там же, где стоял. Ему казалось правильным приехать сюда, даже если надежда на благополучный исход убьёт его. Так нужно. Проул выудил один из кубов, распечатал его и залпом проглотил, приготовившись ждать. Ему предстояло нелёгкое время.

*** 

Джаз видел, как ревя мотором, Проул умчался в ночь. Он видел напряжение, окутавшее их тактика, и чувствовал, как рвутся последние нити, связывающие их. Но в то же время диверсант испытывал некоторое облегчение. Может быть, так даже лучше. В конце концов, Проул вовсе не обязан быть счастливым только с ним. А дружеские узы гораздо важнее любовных, и с этим не поспоришь. Проул напоследок мигнул фарами и скрылся вдали, а за спиной с шелестом разъехались двери, впуская в комнату её хозяина. Во всяком случае, сначала Джаз подумал именно так и сильно удивился, обнаружив внутри бывшего лидера десептиконов, за спиной которого возвышался Прайм.  
\- Проходи, - Оптимус мягко подтолкнул его, - нам нужно поговорить.  
Мегатрон шагнул внутрь и мельком обернулся, отметив, что как лидер автоботов заблокировал кварту и активировал полог тишины. Разговор, судя по всему, предстоял важный и трудный.  
\- А я думал сразу на расстрел, - ухмыльнулся тот. - Хотя с чего бы вам меня тогда чинить?  
\- Ты задолжал мне кое-какие ответы, - Оптимус жестом пригласил его присесть в кресло, а сам опустился на платформу. Джаз, помявшись, осторожно присел рядом, но соблюдая дистанцию. - Самое время всё объяснить.  
\- Я готов, - Мегатрон с удовольствием вытянулся в кресле, заманчиво брякнув блокираторами, - спрашивай. Объясню, что смогу.  
\- Небольшая предыстория, - Оптимус повернулся к Джазу, - во-первых, он знаком с Немезисом.  
\- Невозможно, - вырвалось из диверсанта. - Даже… даже автоботы почти не знают об этом.  
\- Роллсайрен, - пояснил тягач, - они встретились на Роллсайрене.  
\- Ты тогда долго отсутствовал, но… - недоверчиво покосился на него лейтенант. - Десептиконов там точно не было! Мы же прочесали всю местность!  
\- Не было, кроме меня, - ухмыльнулся танк. - Я планировал в одиночку захватить Прайма, а нарвался, сам того не ведая, на самый страшный автоботский секрет.  
С каждым словом Мегатрона Джаз всё больше напрягался и вытягивался, недоверчиво вслушиваясь в то, что казалось ему почти откровенным бредом. Немезис заставил бесстрашного лидера десептиконов открыть ему Искру? И из-за этого Мегатрон встретил Мегатронуса - одного из Тринадцати Великих? Который рассказал ему о мрачной тайне Матрицы Лидерства? Которую можно если не исправить, то подкорректировать? Ржавая чушь!  
\- И ты в это веришь? - соскочил диверсант на пол. - Оптимус, серьёзно, ты в это веришь?  
\- Это не всё, - устало отозвался тот. - Я… Когда мы были на Калисе, то действительно нашли гробницу Мегатронуса. И кое-что случилось. Кое-что, из-за чего Немезис до сих пор, если можно так выразиться, в шоке.  
Джаз вопросительно покосился на лидера - нет, на партнёра! - и перевёл взгляд на Мегатрона, расплывшегося в кресле.  
\- Он открыл мне Искру во второй раз, но добровольно, - ответил танк, - некоторая часть тьмы действительно вернулась к прародителю, и теперь Оптимусу должно быть проще контролировать свою вторую половину.  
С каждым его словом Джаз серел всё больше. Даже когда он видел Проула, выгибающегося в руках монстра с щупальцами, ему не было так… не больно. Скорее, мерзко в какой-то степени. Может, это потому, что Оптимус стал ему ближе, чем все остальные? И не только физически, но и морально? Хотя и Мегатрон особо радостным не выглядел. Тоже неплохо.  
\- Но у нас есть ещё одна проблема, Джаз, - замялся Оптимус, - дело в том, что Немезис… Ты важен для нас обоих. А теперь ему нужен ещё и Мегатрон.  
Джазу показалось, что его со всей силы тюкнули по шлему и скинули вниз с самой высокой башни Воса. Чувство полёта, вызывающего восторг, смешивалось с ужасом, от которого умереть проще простого.  
\- Поверь, мне вовсе не улыбается быть ручным интерботом Тёмного Прайма, - поддакнул экс-лидер десептиконов. - Я бы предпочёл закончить свой последний проект и почить с миром, чем… - танк обвёл Оптимуса неопределённым жестом. - Так что да, нам предстоит решить очень серьёзный вопрос.  
\- Ты ему веришь? - напрямую спросил диверсант у Прайма. - Ты действительно веришь в эти россказни? Или, может, это просто ещё один план? Да с чего вдруг Мегатрону, - Джаз одарил лидера десептиконов неприятным взглядом, - отказываться от всех своих целей, склонять перед тобой шлем и идти на уступки вплоть до расформирования собственной фракции? Это нелогично.  
\- Я и не прошу понимания, - встрял танк. - Этого не поймёт даже Старскрим, а он едва ли не единственный, кто действительно знает и понимает меня. Можете погасить мою Искру прямо сейчас: тогда всё стопроцентно останется так, как есть. Я готов к такому исходу в любой момент.  
\- Немезис сойдёт с ума, если я убью его, - тихо добавил Оптимус. - Клянусь, Джаз, я сам не в восторге, но сейчас я не знаю, что делать и как поступить.  
Диверсант промолчал, поджав губы: он как-то не вовремя вспомнил о том, что вообще-то они с Оптимусом никогда официально не оформляли их отношения. Да, между ними что-то было, но, во-первых, об этом никто не знал, а во-вторых, они и сами никогда не говорили друг другу самого главного. Да, им было тепло и хорошо вместе, но не больше.  
\- Джаз, прежде чем ты уйдёшь, я бы хотел сказать кое-что ещё, - Оптимус вовремя уловил едва заметные изменения в настроении его лучшего разведчика. - Знаю, я должен был сделать это давно, но не делал. Поэтому говорю сейчас. Я предлагаю тебе союз. С Мегатроном.  
Мегатрон в кресле от неожиданности закашлялся, но тут же сделал вид, что это просто вентиляция засбоила. Не признаваться же в том, что такого поворота сюжета он тоже не ожидал.  
\- Мне? С Мегатроном? - удивился монохромный автобот. - Эм…   
\- Разумеется, со мной в том числе, - рассмеялся Прайм. - Я к тому, что нам давно следовало озвучить этот вопрос. И если ты не хочешь, ты можешь отказаться. Я не буду тебя заставлять. Ты близок и мне, и Немезису, мы оба не переживём твоего дезактива. Но если ты откажешься, мы будем знать, что ты хотя бы жив. И счастлив по-своему. А с Мегатроном такое не прокатит.  
\- Мне нужно подумать, - резко поднялся Джаз. - Прости, Оптимус, сейчас я не могу ответить.  
\- Я понимаю, - кивнул Прайм. - У нас ещё есть время, я подожду, сколько надо.  
Диверсант одарил лидера десептиконов задумчивым взглядом и стремительно вышел вон, оставляя их наедине.  
\- Предупреждать надо, - процедил Мегатрон, когда лейтенант исчез в коридоре. - Ради Праймаса, Оптимус, нельзя же так с места в карьер! И как ты объяснишь это всему Кибертрону?!  
\- Тебя нельзя убивать, если ты об этом, - тягач пригасил оптику, - слишком лёгкий способ искупить грехи. Будешь отрабатывать. В буквальном смысле. Поможешь восстановить экономику, законы, денежную систему. А остальное - так, небольшое дополнение.  
\- Меня, разумеется, никто не спрашивал, - фыркнул танк. - Вот уж не думал, что выкуплю актив портами. Унизительно. И довольно неожиданно… для автобота, - процедил он сквозь дентопластины.  
\- Я не простой автобот, Мегатрон, - Оптимус резко поднялся и подошёл к окну, скрестив манипуляторы на честплейте, - и никогда им не был. Но если ты способен сдержать Немезиса, так тому и быть. Понимай это как хочешь. Кибертронцы в данном случае для меня важнее.  
\- Я знаю, - вдруг рассмеялся тот, - просто издеваюсь. В конце концов, именно поэтому я выбрал тебя. Потому что так будет лучше.  
Оптимус промолчал: очередной день подошёл к концу.

*** 

Рэтчет долго не мог решиться спуститься вниз. Айронхайд давно передал ему сообщение от Фёрст Эйда с просьбой явиться на откровенный разговор. И если сначала медик не шёл потому, что было много работы, то потом он сам начал себе её искать и выдумывать. То провести инвентаризацию, то расчистить личный шкаф от ненужного хлама, то просто уделить немного времени давно жаждущему силовику, не разменивающемуся на нежности. Всё это казалось правильным и нужным. А Фёрст Эйд - отголосок прошлого - мог подождать. Но не бесконечно.  
\- Тебе нужно сходить к нему, - Айронхайд лежал рядом, широко раскинув манипуляторы, пока медик отдыхал, притулившись к разгорячённой броне. - Ты ведь не успокоишься, пока не узнаешь, что ему нужно.  
\- Не хочу слушать оправдания, - признался Рэтчет. - Эйда, которого я знал, больше нет. А этот мех… Да налить на него.  
\- Не налить, Рэтч, - боевик крепко обнял его, поглаживая по шлему, - тебе не налить. Твоё чувство справедливости требует реванша. И если бот умирает на поле боя - это одно, а когда есть возможность что-то исправить - нечто совсем другое. Ты ведь никогда не сдаёшься. Что изменилось сейчас?  
\- Я сам? - устало поинтересовался военно-полевой хирург. - Или Эйд? Я не знаю, что он может и хочет сказать мне, но чувствую, что не хочу слышать этого.  
\- Уйдёшь, делов-то, - философски отозвался Айронхайд. - Это он взаперти, а ты нет. Просто развернёшься и вернёшься наверх. Если хочешь, я могу составить тебе компанию. К Эйду без охраны всё равно не пропустят, даже Прайма. Он у нас типа серьёзный преступник. Почти как Шоквейв.  
\- Ну, так-то да… - согласился Рэтчет, однако капля сомнения всё ещё снедала Искру.  
\- А теперь забудь о нём. Завтра сходим к камерам, - Хайд усмехнулся, - лучше иди сюда. Закрылся в своём медбэе, а про меня совсем забыл.  
Рэтчет ворчливо фыркнул, но не воспротивился, когда силовик затащил его на себя. Грубые ладони довольно жадно огладили светлые бока, и медик запрокинул шлем, ластясь под прикосновения. Только-только остывшая приёмная система снова начала разогреваться. Атмосферу интерфейса проредил запах свежих струек масла.  
\- Как же ты сносишь мне проц, Рэтч, - пробормотал Айронхайд, - с тобой никакого терпения!  
Медик рассмеялся и мягко опустился на готовую скрутку. Ограничивающие кольца приёмной системы легко разошлись под знакомую конфигурацию, и Рэтчет застонал, ощутив новые подключения штекеров. Статика довольно чувствительно кусала разнежившиеся внутри порты, и Рэтчет изогнулся, позволяя дотянуться до самых глубоких уголков его приёмной системы.  
Силовик нетерпеливо стравил пар, начиная стремительно раскручивать мощность. Если в первые пару сеансов коннекта он ещё пытался быть нежным, то сейчас хотелось заставить Рэтчета вскинуть шлем и заорать, выбив вокалайзер, чтобы перезагрузка накрыла его до звёзд на внутреннем экране. Чтобы пальцы, чинящие других, погнули детали его корпуса, а сам медик свалился в глубокий ребут, тесно обвивая партнёра.  
Задумавшийся Айронхайд не заметил, как сильно вдвинул скрутку по самое основание. Рэтчет на нём уже не просто стонал, извиваясь. Он глухо вскрикивал, позволяя удовольствию выжигать все нейронные цепи и раскалённой лавой нестись по шлангам, соединяющим все системы. Телохранитель Прайма выругался, почувствовав первый, по-настоящему крупный откат. В голове, как назло, всплыл Рэтчет-из-Калиса. Без ног, уязвимый, которого хотелось защищать ценой собственной Искры.  
\- Рэтчет… - с трудом выдохнул он, - клянусь, тебя у меня сам Юникрон забрать не сможет.  
Медик в ответ как-то глупо улыбнулся и подался вперёд. Створки честплейта разошлись, и кварта озарилась ярким сиянием. Айронхайд не заметил, как ответил тем же. Он помнил только, как нежно медбот поцеловал своего теперь уже точно официального партнёра за клик до того, как мир вокруг рассыпался градом цветных осколков. Ослепляющий свет, выжигающий всё естество жар сковывал их, связывая навеки вечные.  
Айронхайд втиснул в себя медика, неосознанно отвечая на такой же обжигающий губы поцелуй. Сияние постепенно угасало, пока автоботы медленно проваливались в небытие. Рэтчет что-то тихо прошептал, и боевик улыбнулся. Редко от военно-полевого хирурга услышишь столь искреннее признание в любви.

Как ни странно, но после ночного разговора у Рэтчета появились силы спуститься вниз. Айронхайд, как и обещал, вызвался сопровождать его, так что когда они застыли перед хорошо охраняемой камерой, где сидел Фёрст Эйд, автоботский медик ощутил некоторое успокоение.  
\- Ты хотел меня видеть, - констатировал он факт. - Я пришёл. Что дальше?  
\- Я думал, ты будешь один, - признался Эйд. - Полагаю, это невозможно.  
\- Верно мыслишь, - кивнул Рэтчет: немногим выше до сих пор сидел взаперти Блейдз, судьба которого также решалась, а напротив Болдер, буквально позавчера возникший на пороге цитадели и сказавший, что хочет быть здесь. Даже если придётся перетерпеть заключение под стражу.  
Его братья растворились где-то во внешнем мире, и не факт, что однажды они вернутся. Но Болдеру было наплевать. Частично он проговорился по наивности, что хотел бы ещё раз побеседовать с Терминусом - с Мегатроном, поправил он самого себя. Оптимус велел посадить его в тюремную камеру, рассудив, что проблемы надо решать по мере их поступления. И сейчас вопрос с пропитанием никуда не делся… Немного очухавшиеся после ошеломительной и умопомрачительной миссии кибертронцы жаждали результатов. Которых не было.  
\- Я назову формулу синтетического энергона, если я смогу пообщаться с Рэтчетом наедине, - изрёк Фёрст Эйд. - Да ладно, Рэтчет. Я в блокираторах и за решёткой. Любое неверное движение, и разряд тока поджарит мне процессор. Я же не самоубийца, в конце-то концов. Буквально пять бриймов личной беседы… И всё.  
Рэтчет не знал, что думать. Оптимус, скорее всего, уже был в курсе, поскольку Айронхайд, ещё больше не доверявший калисботу, наверняка отправил ему если не запись с оптики, то текстовое сообщение. Смысла что-то утаивать не было. А решать проблемы было нужно, и чем скорее, тем лучше.  
\- Хорошо, - холодно кивнул он. - Айронхайд, знаю, ты ему не доверяешь, но…  
\- Всё в порядке, - неожиданно согласился оружейник. - Уверен, ты знаешь, что делаешь. Парни!  
Охранники вскинули оружие и вышли следом за силовиком, не плотно притворив за собой двери, готовые в любой момент ворваться и накостылять преступнику, погубившему столько их собратьев. Ничуть не меньше, чем Госпожа Война.  
\- Ну, что дальше? - Рэтчет даже не подумал о том, чтобы сменить положение. Фёрст Эйд вызывал в нём двоякие чувства, но в том, что они были негативными, медик почти не сомневался.  
\- У тебя есть датапад? - поинтересовался Эйд. - Записывай.  
Рэтчет недоверчиво раз за разом перечитывал полученную формулу. Не особо сложная, но он бы не догадался смешать такие компоненты и банально… подогреть их?  
\- Удивительно, правда? - горько рассмеялся его бывший товарищ. - Если бы маленький Блейдз случайно не забрался на полку с реактивами и не спихнул оттуда висмут, я бы тоже в очень скором времени озаботился вопросом того, как прокормить… весь Калис. Иногда по незнанию открываются удивительные вещи.  
\- Не без этого, - согласился Рэтчет. - Но тебе что-то нужно. Сомневаюсь, что ты позвал меня лишь затем, чтобы поделиться ценной информацией.  
\- Разумеется, - ухмыльнулся тот. - У меня есть пара вопросов и небольшая личная просьба.  
\- Можешь даже не пытаться, - фыркнул автобот, - ничего личного.  
\- С разрешения вашего Прайма, разумеется. Ничего в обход, - Фёрст Эйд со скрипом поднялся и медленно подошёл к светящимся прутьям решётки: камера с энергетическо-силовым полем - спасибо Уиллджеку. - Но сначала вопросы. Что с моими мальчиками?  
\- С какими? С трансорганоидами? Без понятия, - сплюнул паром Рэтчет. - Я как-то не интересовался их судьбой.  
\- Да плевать на них, - раздражённо фыркнул Эйд. - Я про своих ботов. Хитвейв, Чейз, Болдер и Блейдз. Где они? Что с ними? Они выбрались?  
Рэтчет мысленно подивился такой искренности, сквозившей в голосе старого друга. До этого ему почему-то казалось, что Фёрст Эйд превратился в лживого ублюдка, каким когда-то давно стал Фарма - ещё один бывший его друг. Но здесь помимо своих целей сквозило что-то ещё. Может ли быть такое, что Эйд не успел испортиться настолько, чтобы стать совсем уже злодеем? Медик здраво рассудил, что ответить на это он вроде бы вполне способен.  
\- Блейдз здесь, а Болдер пришёл не так давно, сказал, ему страшно отправляться в одиночку в путь. Оптимус ещё не решил, что с ними делать, но могу заверить тебя, для них смертная казнь не предусмотрена. В отличие от тебя, - ответил он. - Болдер сказал, что… Чейз и Хитвев, да? Что они ушли куда-то далеко, решили дальше действовать своими силами. Может быть, когда-то они вернутся, а может, нет. Не могу сказать.  
\- Уверен, это была идея Хитвейва. Он всегда был излишне самостоятельным, - Эйд неожиданно улыбнулся. - Может, оно и к лучшему.  
Рэтчет промолчал. Сейчас будет самое интересное.  
\- Не буду спрашивать, решена ли моя судьба, - перетёк к самому главному медик Калиса, - но я хочу попросить об одолжении, - он замер напротив автобота, - о личном одолжении.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Я бы хотел разузнать о судьбе одного бота, - осторожно начал Фёрст Эйд, - и если он актив, то я бы хотел с ним встретиться. А потом - будь, что будет.  
\- Кто именно? - прищурился Рэтчет: у Эйда ещё в те времена было довольно много друзей и знакомых. Кто-то из них?  
\- Ещё до Калиса он работал в часовой мастерской, но её уничтожили, а его подвергли эмпурате за то, что он не был таким, как все, не следовал предписанным правилам, - Эйд нервно закусил губу. - Его звали Вирл. И перед смертью я хочу с ним увидеться и поговорить. Я отдам все свои знания за эту возможность. А потом убьёте меня, и дело с концом.  
Рэтчет зарылся в архивы памяти: имя было ему знакомым, но вспомнить сходу, кто такой Вирл, не получилось.  
\- Время вышло, - вернулся Айронхайд. - Рэтчет, что-то ещё?  
\- Возможно, - сухо отозвался он. - Я понял. Я передам Оптимусу твои слова. И… спасибо, - медик махнул датападом.  
Эйд лишь покачал в ответ шлемом и вернулся обратно в темноту.

*** 

Проул начал ненавидеть себя буквально на второй день. Надежда, с которой он ехал к Масляному морю, таяла с каждым часом. И если сначала он почти свято верил в то, что случится какое-то чудо, то постепенно эта мысль угасала, уступая место виноватому стыду: за то, что поверил, согласился и сделал. Неверный выбор, плохое решение, которое на войне бы точно его погубило. Тактик и сидел, и лежал на земле, и ходил туда-сюда из стороны в сторону, пару раз даже звал Тарна, но Масляное Море игнорировало его болезненные вскрики.  
\- Шлак, Тарн! - Проул рассматривал бескрайний простор. - Вернись! Тарн!  
Масляное море мерно шуршало, поглощая вопли так же, как и радиацию.  
Проул согнулся, уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони. Ярость и обида, гнетущие его последние несколько столетий, стремительно вырывались наружу. Праксианец тоскливо взвыл, не в силах выстоять против плотины, треснувшей под напором последних событий. Да как этот оплавок посмел снова явиться в его жизнь? Кто его просил распускать руки и делать всё, чтобы показать, что Проул до сих пор ему дорог? Чтобы потом взять и вот так оставить его? Снова? Ржавый оплавок!  
Проул захлебнулся в ненависти. Сомнения и страхи, обиды и недопонимания смешивались в огромный хаотичный клубок, очерняющий душу. Автобот выл, не скрываясь, кажется, даже плакал, избавляясь от мрака на Искре. В глубине души зрела мерзкая радость, что оно и к лучшему. Может быть, Тарн умер там, в Калисе. Может быть, его призрак больше не будет преследовать Проула. Может быть, теперь он освободится, взглянет на мир под другим углом, без тяжкого груза нерешённых проблем и вопросов за плечами. Праксианец не знал и знать не хотел. Конкретно в этот момент он всем естеством ненавидел бывшего лидера ДПП. За любовь, в которую окунул, за боль, которой омыл, за трагедию, которую разыграл в его жизни, за последнее слово, клеймом вырезанном на камере Искры. Проул вскинул шлем, глядя на спокойную гладь ничего не видящим взглядом. И вздрогнул, ощутив призрачное прикосновение.  
\- Какого?! - он вскинулся, завалился назад и, рухнув на бампер, отполз. Но смутно знакомое лиловое щупальце никуда не исчезло. - Тарн? Тарн!  
Масляное Море всё также мерно шуршало, когда на поверхность медленно, почти с трудом выбрался широкоплечий силуэт. Проул с ужасом всматривался в застывшие кровоподтёки, погнутые уголки маски, безвольно висящий левый манипулятор и с явным усилием перебирающиеся по земле щупальца. Тактик застыл, не веря собственным окулярам. Тарн возвышался над ним, с ощутимой тоской всматриваясь в знакомые черты фейсплета. Проул утёр ладонью струйки омывателя и поднялся, недоверчиво шагнул вперёд.  
\- Не может быть… - прошептал он, - Тарн…  
Мех с натужным хрипом вентиляции поднял более здоровый манипулятор и ткнул им себе куда-то в шейные кабели. Подошедший к нему исцарапанный, грязный и опустошённый Проул зарылся туда, где обнаружил странное устройство, опоясывающее несколько кабелей по кругу, как ошейник.  
\- Он не даёт тебе говорить? - предположил праксианец. Тарн кивнул. - Я могу снять его самостоятельно? - лидер ДПП неопределённо повёл плечами-траками.  
Проул снова всхлипнул, снова утёр остатки омывателя и, приподнявшись на кончиках супинаторов, зарылся в изучение устройства.  
По большому счёту, ничего особо сложного там не было. Ошейник посылал импульсы прямо в нейроствол через оплётки кабелей, а поскольку о способности Тарна убивать одним только возгласом знал едва ли не весь мир, глава тактико-стратегического отдела не особо удивился, поняв, что Фёрст Эйд решил банально не рисковать. Проще лишить могучего противника его оружия совсем, чем дозировать его использование. Вполне логично. А поскольку ресурсов там было мало, то Проулу удалось довольно просто отключить устройство, разрезать небольшим встроенным лезвием в самом тонком сплетении и рывком выудить из мешанины проводов. Тарн с облегчением стравил пар и тут же упал на него, вдавливая в землю.  
\- Перестань… - прокряхтел Проул, - ты меня раздавишь!  
Тарн сполз немного вниз, вжимаясь в обманчиво хрупкий корпус под ним. Праксианец сам не заметил, как обнял его, притягивая к себе. И сколько прошло времени прежде, чем Тарн заговорил, он не понял.  
\- Я всегда верил, что когда-нибудь ты меня найдёшь, - прошелестел десептикон.  
\- Оплавок, - пробормотал в ответ Проул. - Ты хоть знаешь, сколько я пережил за все эти годы?  
Тарн с трудом отщёлкнул маску и приподнялся на здоровой руке. Щупальца собственнически обвили красивые ноги тактика, и кон не удержался, огладил расцарапанный, припорошённый пылью фейсплет меха, покорившего его Искру.  
\- Ты не дал мне сойти с ума, Праул, - произнёс он с особым придыханием, - видимо, я в вечном у тебя долгу.  
\- Пошёл ты, - сквозь зубы процедил тот, - я потратил на тебя слишком много сил.  
Тарн чуть улыбнулся и, наконец, припал к долгожданным губам, сминая тонкий металл. Проул застонал в ответ, снова обнял его, жадно царапая влажные от масла траки. Пожалуй, впервые за последние годы Искра билась ровно и умиротворённо. Никакой тревоги, горя и печали. Только шлакова надежда, согревающая мыслью о хорошем, светлом и достойном будущем.  
\- Вернём тебе ноги, и вот тогда ты не отвертишься, - слегка злорадно пообещал десептикону Проул. - У тебя передо мной очень большой долг.  
Тарн глухо рассмеялся и снова припал к нему в поцелуе. Теперь всё точно будет хорошо.

*** 

Джаз искренне обрадовался, узнав, что Проул вернулся. Правда, когда конструктиконы под покровом ночи притащили на себе довольно посвистывающего Тарна, игриво подхлёстывающего их щупальцами, диверсант поперхнулся топливом.  
\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - пробормотал он, когда матерящийся Хук, руководящий процессом, велел Миксмастеру сгрузить их ношу в наспех расчищенный бассейн. Лонг Хаул провёл туда электричество, а Скрэппер резво перетащил всё проуловское добро в то же помещение, включая его любимый стол. - Это всё за гранью фантастики…  
\- Это временная мера, - смущённо отозвался праксианец, - пока он не вернётся в обратную форму. Хук уже связался со знакомыми специалистами, а Рэтчет обещал выудить из Фёрст Эйда его наработки по этому вопросу. У нас есть шанс сделать Тарна таким, каким он был раньше.  
\- Если будет нужна помощь, обращайся, - философски пожал плечевыми блоками Джаз. - Помогу, чем смогу.  
Проул кивнул, но взгляда не отвёл, как ожидал диверсант.  
\- А у тебя-то всё в порядке? - осторожно осведомился тактик. - Ты какой-то задумчивый.  
\- Ну, возможно, я собираюсь принять самое безумное решение в своей жизни, - глухо рассмеялся Джаз, - пока вот не определился ещё, нужно ли оно мне.  
\- Это связано с Оптимусом, верно? - уточнил Проул. - Если да, то нужно. Ты, может, этого и не замечаешь, но ты давно стал для него чем-то большим, чем просто близкий Искре мех.  
\- Знаю, Проул, знаю, но там не всё так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд, - ответил лейтенант. - И наверное, ты прав. Я просто не могу оставить Оптимуса одного. Уже нет.  
“А с Мегатроном особенно”, - мысленно добавил он. Кажется, решение мех уже принял.  
\- Ладно, бывай, встретимся попозже, - Джаз хлопнул праксианца по плечу, - и удачи. Тарн никогда не был простым меха, а сейчас, полагаю, особенно.  
\- И тебе, - кивком ответил ему Проул, - увидимся чуть позже.  
Бывший полисбот тут же отвлёкся и забылся, что позволило Джазу выскочить вон и быстрым шагом направиться к кварте Прайма. Мысли вились лихорадочным роем, и диверсант раз за разом спрашивал себя: а точно ли ему нужно именно это? Этого ли он хотел? Не обманывал ли он сам себя, соглашаясь на выдвинутое Оптимусом предложение? Под тонной сомнений и неясностей скрывался довольно простой ответ: Джаз не знал, но оставлять близкого Искре меха на попечение самого хитрого и коварного бота в мире он не собирался. За Мегатроном нужен глаз да глаз, и это ещё мягко сказано. Поэтому когда лейтенант затормозил перед знакомыми дверями, он прогнал целый цикл вентиляции, успокаивая перегревающиеся системы. Всё не так плохо, как ему казалось. Просто к этой мысли нужно привыкнуть, и всё будет в порядке.  
\- Оптимус? - Джаз просочился внутрь и тут же попал в кромешный мрак. Искру сжало тревожное предчувствие: тягач почти всегда работал и отдыхал при свете. - Оптимус, ты здесь?  
\- Отмокает под дезкой, - хрипло ответили ему. - Признаться, я недооценил вашу связь.  
Джаз прекрасно помнил расположение предметов в комнате, а потому спокойно, не цепляясь за углы и ножки терминалов, добрался до платформы Прайма. Правда, если верить глухо поблёскивающей подсветке, там валялся Мегатрон. Довольно тяжело вентилирующий и погружённый в собственные раздумья.  
\- Что-то случилось, - скорее, констатировал факт Джаз, - Оптимус… У него случился срыв? Ты сильно пострадал?  
Не то чтобы диверсант переживал за бывшего лидера десептиконов, но и жить, зная, какую цену приходилось платить другим за благополучие Прайма, ему не хотелось. Он привык к этой ноше, сроднился с ней и был готов тащить её на собственных плечах до конца жизни. Мегатрона в роли такого добродетеля Джаз плохо представлял.  
\- Бывало и хуже, - равнодушно отозвался тот. - Это не срыв. Во всяком случае, всё происходило не так, как на Роллсайрене. Скорее, Прайм просто перенервничал, вот и перегнул немного палку.  
\- Медики нужны? - уверенно подошёл к нему Джаз. - Оу…  
К немного неестественно вывернутой приёмной системе танка диверсант оказался несколько не готов. Мегатрон не выглядел побитым жизнью и умирающим турболисом, но и сил срываться и вершить великие дела явно не находилось. Хотя подсветка светилась довольно заманчиво. Оптимусу такое нравилось - сначала рассматривать, а потом игриво вылизывать, погружая внутрь пальцы, пока партнёр содрогался в поверхностном ребуте.  
\- Я буду проклинать каждый день своего актива, - рассмеялся Мегатрон, - но раз всё так сложилось… Можешь познакомиться со мной поближе. Я не против.  
\- Старскрим бы отпилил тебе шлем, услышав, как низко ты пал, - ухмыльнулся Джаз.  
\- Старскрима здесь нет, а если бы и был… - танк многозначительно умолк. - Ты чем-то похож на Оптимуса в этом смысле. Он тоже долго… смотрел. Было бы, что рассматривать.  
\- Мне почему-то кажется, что ты просто не видел себя с такого ракурса, - Джаз обошёл платформу и заинтересованно склонился над заманчиво поблёскивающей встроенной подсветкой. - Тонкая работа, красивая. Почти произведение искусства.  
Не такого исхода ждал диверсант, приходя сюда. Но ему начинало казаться, что, быть может, это наилучший вариант исхода сложившейся ситуации. Возможность прочувствовать лидера десептиконов и понять, как подступиться к Немезису, привязавшемуся к ним обоим.  
\- А джампер у тебя под стать портам? - поинтересовался Джаз. - Такой же красивый?  
\- Ток проводит, а больше и не надо, - рассмеялся Мегатрон. - Да и не думаю, что сейчас он нужен. И, может, хватит на пялиться? Коннект обычно по-другому происходит.  
\- Не торопись, - лейтенант взобрался на платформу и осторожно, почти недоверчиво склонился над разведёнными серыми бёдрами. Вниз скользнула тонкая струйка ароматного масла, и Джаз стёр её пальцами, облизнул. - Неплохо, но тяжеловато. Один я тебя не вытяну. Мои системы проапгрейжены под Оптимса, но ты у нас совсем другой кадр.  
\- Ты начни, а там видно будет, - туманно отозвался бывший лидер десептиконов. - Что-то мне подсказывает, что Оптимус вернётся быстрее, чем тебе кажется.  
Джаз неопределённо покачал шлемом и порадовался, что в кварте было всё-таки темно. Нависать над габаритным партнёром, добровольно раскинувшемся перед ним, было непривычно. Чуть подумав, диверсант на удачу запустил в основной порт пару пальцев. Будь он передающим, то без проблем пережёг бы Джаза, если захотел. Даже с идеально выверенными настройками чужих систем.  
\- Оптимус что-нибудь говорил? - не переставая исследовать начинённую сенсорикой приёмную систему танка, поинтересовался Джаз. - Как он вообще себя вёл, что делал?  
\- На платформе-то? Порывался меня задушить, - хмыкнул танк и нетерпеливо двинул бёдрами, когда диверсант задел разворошённые контактными иглами порты. - Это, конечно, нелегко, но он старался.  
\- Да, Оптимус очень старательный, - Джаз бы с радостью убрал визор, но мигать во мраке непривычной практически для всех алой оптикой сейчас не хотелось. Хотя Оптимус бы наверняка вовлёк его в горячий поцелуй, а потом вознёс на вершину блаженства… Ох, шлак. Лейтенант, кажется, и сам слегка потёк, распалённый приятными ощущениями и собственными фантазиями.  
\- Есть причины, по которым я предпочитал больших партнёров, - отвлёк его от пылающих в воображении картин Мегатрон, - маленькие любят возиться, и я остываю. Будешь и дальше пялиться, придётся коннектить стальное бревно. В буквальном смысле, - хмыкнул он. - Скажи спасибо Шоквейву. Это заслуга его больных фантазий…  
Джаз выдернул почти полностью погружённую ладонь наружу, добившись восхитительного хлюпанья. Корпус под ним разогревался медленно, но стало ощутимо жарко. Диверсант облизнулся, автоматически запустив кулеры для охлаждения. Мегатрон сполз немного ниже и широко расставил расставил ноги, позволяя приблизиться к себе.  
\- И всё-таки, для кого такая красота? - автобот расщёлкнул паховую броню: признаться честно, он никогда не задумывался над тем, что украсить джампер ради чего-то эстетического. Если Оптимус был в себе, то он ласкал его с одинаковой заботой и нежностью, а если нет, то это было попросту неважно. Но здесь же, несмотря на вмешательства Шоквейва, явно старались. И даже слишком. - Кто этот счастливчик?  
\- Он дезактив, - сухо ответил танк, - и это одна из немногих потерь, о которых я… о-ох!.. Буду жалеть всю жизнь.  
Джаз подключался медленно, всё также недоверчиво, но в тоже время с любопытством. То, с какой стороны открывался перед ним Мегатрон, удивляло до глубины Искры. Оказывается, он тоже был живым меха, способным что-то чувствовать и, может, даже любить. И несмотря на тень сожаления, скользнувшую в его голосе, Джаз прекрасно понял, насколько глубока была эта трагедия на самом деле. И может быть, бывший лидер десептиконов станет не таким уж плохим вариантом для союза, как думал диверсант в самом начале. Тем более, когда он закусил губы, пытаясь сдержать первые стоны… Жаркие, распаляющие, от которых энергон вскипал прямо внутри.  
Хорошо, что Оптимус сейчас стоял в мойке под дезкой. Им с Мегатроном нужно было найти нечто своё общее, чтобы они могли сосуществовать друг с другом в периоды, когда Прайма рядом не будет. И связь, которая складывалась сейчас, служила довольно хорошим стимулом к их обоюдному удивлению. Джаз вогнал скрутку по самое основание, сосредоточенно впиваясь в местами излишне большие порты, но тем не менее получая ничуть не меньше удовольствия. Мегатрон под ним подтекал и пригасил оптику, запрокинув шлем. Джаз пожалел, что не может дотянуться даже до шейных кабелей, чтобы впиться в них, разрывая оплётку: тогда бы танк задрожал, вжал его в себя и свалился в ребут… На деле, конечно, подобного будет мало, но в воображении возможно всё.  
Автоботский разведчик удобно устроился между красивыми серыми ногами, оглаживая их и чувствуя под пальцами каждую шероховатость, похожую на шрам. У Мегатрона ведь наверняка полным-полно своим грехов, что тяготили его Искру. Несмотря на своё положение, на всё то, чего ему удалось добиться, танк не был богом. Он самый обычный мех, временами поддающийся слабости или позволяющий себе вот так раскинуться перед почти незнакомым ему ботом. В темноте, где никто из них не видел другой стороны своего любовника… Джаз неожиданно подумал о том, что окажись он в подобной ситуации с Мегатроном где-нибудь в нейтральском клубе, с гарантией безопасности, он бы не раздумывая сказал “да”.  
Танкобот постепенно начинал вскидывать бёдра во время особо сильных щипков напряжения. Энергия копилась в нём дольше, но и откаты шли к передающему хорошие, добротные. Такие, от которых сносило процессор, а системы в предвкушении поджимались, принимясь вырабатывать побольше контактного геля для облегчения процесса соединения. И потому рваный выдох со стороны мойки оказался для них обоих немного неожиданным.  
\- Извини, не дождался, - хрипло рассмеялся Джаз, вжимаясь в распластанные по платформе бёдра танка. - Нельзя же оставлять такое сокровище без присмотра. Ты хоть видел, как поработали над его портами? Кстати, а сколько это стоило?  
\- Да шлака ты такой болтливый… - вперемешку со стонами проворчал Мегатрон, - завязывай. А стоило… ох… много. Очень много…  
Джаз в порыве внезапного приступа бетства в бампере куснул танкобота за выступающую деталь на колене, сцарапав солидный слой активной краски. Но бывший лидер десептиконов только запрокинул шлем, прикрыв оптику широкой ладонью.  
Оптимус наполовину смущённо, наполовину обрадованно смотрел на них, не чувствуя стремительно высыхающих струек дезки на честплейте. Ещё до прихода Джаза Прайм обнаружил, насколько красиво - реально красиво - подсвечивался в темноте Мегатрон. Это немного успокаивало нервничающего Немезиса, поэтому Оптимус сделал единственное, что было в его силах: разложил старого врага и отодрал так, что тому только и оставалось сипло хрипеть вентиляцией, просить ещё и течь, словно ему подмешали в энергон не меньше трёх плохо совместимых друг с другом компонентов, всецело лишивших меха рассудка.  
\- Ты плохо стараешься, Джаз, - Мегатрон с трудом приподнялся, садясь на платформе и наваливаясь на пыхтящего над ним диверсанта, - он до сих пор стоит в стороне.  
Жаркий шёпот практически на самый аудионсенсор слегка выбил лейтенанта из колеи, но он быстро пришёл в себя и, подавшись вперёд, впился в неожиданно податливые губы лидера десептиконов. Мегатрон отвечал ему жарко, с присущей большим парням страстью, не кусаясь, но подзывая к себе всем естеством. Оптимус в стороне рвано выдохнул…  
\- Вот тебе и ответ, Оптимус, - Джаз неожиданно хрипнул, содрогаясь в пока ещё поверхностном ребуте, пока Мегатрон под ним вжимал его в себя огромными, казалось, ещё больше, чем у Прайма, манипуляторами, - я не оставлю тебя с ним одного.  
Если бы в комнате было светлее, оба меха увидели бы, как радостно встопорщились антенны на шлеме тягача… Тот медленно приблизился к ним, впитывая запах интерфейса, пахнущего озоном и удивительно неплохо сочетающимся друг с другом желанием, и взобрался туда же, приникая к Джазу со спины.  
\- Я и не сомневался.  
Возможно, это произнёс на клик очнувшийся и тут же успокоившийся Немезис. Джаз не знал. Но когда скрутка Оптимуса вбилась в него, раздвигая все кольца приёмной системы, диверсант сдавленно вскрикнул в место, где у Мегатрона когда-то сверкала инсигния десептиконов.  
\- Д-да… - прошелестел он, плавясь под нетерпением партнёра, - так…  
Оптимус глухо зарычал, жадно осматривая то упирающегося ладонями в платформу Мегатрона, то распластанного на нём лейтенанта, не понимая, на ком он хочет остановиться. Дыра в душе, казалось, зарастала, и хотя свежи ещё рубцы, ныло уже не так сильно.  
\- Сними визор, - прохрипел Прайм, - Джаз.  
Диверсант глухо вскрикнул во время особо сильного скачка напряжения: всё-таки чувствовать себя почти полноценным инструментом для проведения напряжения было немного странно, но оттого не менее кайфово. Тем более, когда его так сильно сдавливали в объятиях, собственнически поглаживая и недвусмысленно заявляя о своих правах. Пластик со щелчком разошёлся, и Мегатрон не сдержал удивлённого возгласа: алая оптика автоботам совершенно не шла!  
Но всё стало неважно, когда Оптимус вжал в себя бывшего лидера десептиконов и зажатого между ними лейтенанта. До хруста брони, до почти болезненных стонов, смешанных с невероятным удовольствием, мчащемся по раскалённым нейроцепям. Джаз стремительно терялся в ощущениях, в мгновение ока вылетая на финишную прямую. Прайм не сдерживался, вдаривая током так, что пахло палёным, а Мегатрон вскидывался, ёрзая на джампере и вырывая контакнтые иглы из портов, и без того раздолбанных задолго до автоботского разведчика.  
Кварта озарилась яркой вспышкой, погружая всех троих в предоргазменную судорогу. Джаз не помнил, как извернулся, распахивая створки капота и являя собственную пульсирующую Искру двум жадным оптикам. Тем более, когда то же самое проделал Оптимус, а за ним и Мегатрон. Его окатило неимоверным жаром, от которого поджимались супинаторы, а выбитый вокалайзер выдавал разночастотные помехи. Да такие, что все трое не услышали тревожной сирены, от которой содрогнулась вся цитадель. Меха обессиленно рухнули на платформу, переживая каждый своё, пока корпуса остывали, и приёмные системы намертво заклинивали чужие джампера…

*** 

Фёрст Эйд устало вытянулся на узенькой платформе, положив шлем на сложенные ладони. Хромдом, каким-то образом уговоривший охранников дать им немного пообщаться, ушёл совсем недавно. Но разговор вымотал обоих медиков… Эйд до сих пор переживал обиду за предательство на Калисе и категорично отказывался прислушиваться к старому другу. Мнемохирург уверял его в том, что с местными ботами стоит дружить. Может быть, удастся вернуться к прежней деятельности и закончить всё то, что они начали.  
Но проблема бкрылась ыла в другом, и Фёрст Эйд слишком чётко её осознавал: это он был инициатором всех ужасов на Калисе. По его вине погибло слишком много меха, пусть даже ради научных целей и реального результата. Никто не станет разбираться в том, ради чего он всё это затеял. Его просто пустят в утиль, как только разберут все имеющиеся знания по полочкам… Быть может, тот же Хромдом ради своего актива и согласится сотрудничать с кибертронцами. Он просто вгонит привычным жестом иглы в затылок его шлема, вытащит всё до последних мелочей, а потом бросит, позабыв, как ненужную, бесполезную игрушку. Всего лишь пережиток прошлого… Эйда такой расклад не устраивал.  
Рэтчет приходил дважды. В первый раз он сообщил, что Прайм удовлетворил просьбу пленника о встрече со старым другом, и сейчас Вирла разыскивали, чтобы привезти в Айякон. А вот во второй раз его приход оказался куда интереснее… Во-первых, выяснилось, что не все творения Эйда погибли: Тарн был живее всех живых и жаждал долгого актива. Знал ли он о том, что его “хозяин” сидел сейчас несколькими уровнями ниже, Эйд понятия не имел, но встречаться с вернувшим рассудок и голос (кто бы сомневался...) лидером Десептиконского подразделения правосудия, медик не хотел от слова совсем. А поскольку единственное, что ждало Эйда, - это дезактив, он не стал противиться и передал Рэтчету все нароботки. Здесь наверняка были толковые хирурги, психиатры и мнемохирурги, справятся как-нибудь, обратят процесс…  
Это ведь не эмпурата и Теневые игры. А простая переделка корпуса и лёгкая прошивка. Вирл в своё время пострадал куда серьёзнее. Эйд прекрасно помнил, как переживал вертолёт, когда его мастерскую - его творение! - уничтожили буквально щелчком пальцев. Это почти раздавило, сломило его, но Вирл поднялся, отряхнулся и почти пошёл дальше, когда его поймали и приговорили к эмпурате. Сенатор, покрывавший их, как назло исчез. Кто это был, Фёрст Эйд так и не узнал, но иногда ему казалось, что за Вирла отвечал сенатор Шоквейв… однако никаких доказательств этому не было, и со временем медик перестал задаваться этим вопросом.  
И уж тем более ему стало не до этого, когда вместо привычного фейсплета он столкнулся с единственной бешено мигающей линзой и двумя клешнями вместо привычных манипуляторов.  
\- Разонравился, да? - едко прошипел тогда Вирл. - Лицемерная тварь.  
Именно в тот момент Фёрст Эйд вслух поклялся, что сделает всё, чтобы вернуть Вирлу его прежний облик и разум. Но Вирл, погрязший в себе и своих переживаниях, этого уже не слышал… А потом Эйда откомандировали в Калис, который немногим позже в буквальном смысле отрезало от всего Кибертрона.  
Сейчас, сидя в тесной камере, ожидая смертного приговора, медик оглядывался назад и размышлял над тем, стоило ли дело его усилий; добился ли он желаемого результата; не зря ли потратил почти всю свою жизнь на то, что близкому ему меха уже могло не быть нужным. Счастье, что Вирл актив, а если бы нет? Что тогда? Всё впустую? Годы непосильного труда насмарку?  
\- Пригнись!  
Глухо прозвучавший голос показался Эйду совершенно незнакомым, и медик лишь чудом успел слететь с платформы, когда грянул оглушающий взрыв. Тут же взвыла тревожная сирена, и Фёрст Эйд сквозь помехи в аудионсенсорах с трудом расслышал:  
\- Ха, а ты почти не изменился!  
Его вздёрнули вверх и рывком закинули на плечо.  
\- Поберегись! - восторженно проорал другой мех и выпустил целую череду из обоймы, отстреливаясь от вопящих охранников. - Он - мой!  
Сквозь пыль и каменную крошку знакомый незнакомец рванул вперёд. Эйд ойкал, подскакивая на неровном плече, и тихо ужасался: в процессор закралось нехорошее подозрение… Очень нехорошее. И когда его невольный спаситель выскочил в ночной мрак, за спиной снова рвануло.  
\- Держись! - радостно загоготал Вирл, откидывая ненужную пушку и трансформируясь в прыжке.  
Эйд зацепился за его ногу и вовремя успел убрать пальцы от опасно разрезавших воздух винтов вертолёта. Он перенёс вес на середину, чтобы бота над ним не перевешивало, и Вирл, восторженно гогоча, помчался прочь, выкрикивая опростоволосившимся автоботам самые разные нецензурные непристойности. О смысле некоторых Фёрст Эйду оставалось только догадываться…  
Сколько они летели, медик не засёк. Истощённый последними днями корпус постепенно вырубался, а собирался ли Вирл тормозить, он не знал и держался из последних сил. Наконец, вертолёт отлетел достаточно далеко и степенно снизился, замедлился. Эйд рухнул на пыльную землю, недоверчиво всматриваясь в усеянное далёкими звёздами небо.  
\- Актив? - над ним нависла заинтригованно поблёскивающая линза. - У нас мало времени, нужно убираться отсюда. Сомневаюсь, что Прайм оценит мой подвиг. Хотя это было круто! Согласись! Пиф-паф, бам!!!  
\- Вирл.  
Эйд откашлялся, сплюнул скрипящий на дентопластинах песок и резко подскочил вверх, впиваясь в вертолёта всеми конечностями. Тот от неожиданности выдал непереводимую трель и завалился набок. Клубок из двух меха некоторое время барахтался в пыли, пока Эйд не отыскал гордо выпирающую кабину, а над ней шлем, заинтересованно его рассматривающий.  
\- У меня появилась отличная идея, - заговорщически изрёк Вирл. - Открывайся.  
Эйд открыл было рот и тут же его захлопнул. На глоссе вертелись самые разные вопросы, глупые и совершенно неуместные признания, просьбы и даже мольбы… А Вирл совершенно точно требовал только одного.  
\- Сейчас не время, - преодолев краткий ступор, отозвался Эйд, - Вирл, пожалуйста, выслушай меня.  
\- Ты прав, времени мало, поэтому меньше слов, больше дела, - автобот рывком перекатился со спины на живот, нависая над медиком, - я соскучился, а за нами погоня. Так что давай живее.  
Противостоять такому напору калисбот не мог… Ему только и оставалось, что обхватить партнёра ногами и дать команду на снятие паховой брони. Та отщёлкнулась и рухнул на землю. Вирл с тихим рычанием, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, вогнал уже готовую и в предвкушении подрагивающую скрутку в приёмную систему. Фёрст Эйд подавился вскриком.  
\- Не понял, а где порты? - удивлённо мигнул линзой Вирл. Штекеры уже изучили почти всё нутро, но не нашли ни единого контакта для подключения.  
\- Залей меня флюидом по старинке, - ухмыльнулся Эйд. - По-другому нынче никак.  
Вирл ненадолго замер, задумчиво гоняя вентиляцию, а потом дал команду на сбор скрутки и, зафиксировав положение, вытащил её обратно, чтоб через клик вогнать по самое основание.  
\- Вот так… - простонал медик, раскидываясь ещё сильнее. - Шлак, Вирл, как же я по тебе соскучился.  
Он обхватил излишне угловатые плечи, наслаждаясь каждым рваном толчком. Давно изнывающая по хорошей ласке сенсорика заходилась яростным воплем при постоянном движении. Эйд не скрывал стонов, сцарапывая активную краску и наслаждаясь теми недолгими мгновениями, что они ещё могли быть вместе.  
\- Я почти добился своего, - с трудом выговорил он, елозя маской по жёлтому стеклу кабины, - почти, Вирл…  
Автобот застонал, судорожно сжимая ошеломительно хрупкие ноги медика, дёрнулся в последний раз и затих. Трансфлюид, хлынувший из топливного стержня, рывками забился внутри, пузырясь и норовя потечь по бёдрам принимающего партнёра. Мех обессиленно рухнул на медика, оказываясь фейсплетом к фейсплету с ним.  
\- Что ты сказал? - переспросил он, не торопясь вынимать джампер из плотного кольца порта, обхватившего его.  
\- Я передам все наработки Рэтчету. Он справится, - Эйд не выдержал прямого, совершенно нечитаемого взгляда и уткнулся тому куда-то в длинные шейные кабели. - Он вернёт тебе фейсплет, Вирл, и руки. Ты снова сможешь заниматься своим любимым делом.  
\- Времена меняются, - автобот, наконец, с пошлым хлюпаньем покинул медика, вытянув за собой струйку трансфлюида. Стоило кончику джампера оказаться снаружи, как ароматные струйки хлынули едва ли не целым потоком обратно. Эйд полувосторженно, полупристыженно застонал, пытаясь свести ноги. - Красота… Но я не об этом.  
Линза снова оказался перед фейсплетом Эйда. Медик тихо сглотнул, но осторожно коснулся до сих пор скованными руками столь знакомых ему черт. Общий вид корпуса у Вирла ничуть не изменился, местами стал острее да прочнее. Сомнительно, что теперь этого бота можно было перерубить напополам одним ударом.  
\- Я теперь врекер, - с гордостью сообщил ему Вирл. - Знаешь, почему я ушёл к ним? Я искал тебя. Потому что врекеры - единственный отряд, кого можно послать в отработку, из которой никто не вернётся. Но даже при таком раскладе я не смог тебя найти.  
\- Я был в Калисе, - Эйд отстегнул маску и приник губами к ощутимо бьющемуся кабелю, целуя его и наслаждаясь близостью. - Проводил научные эксперименты. У меня даже беты есть… Я собрал их из того, что было. Блейдз… он даже чем-то похож на тебя. Любит внимание и тоже вертолёт, хах…  
Вирл удивлённо приподнялся. По лицевой медика потекли струйки омывателя, и он предпочёл прикрыть рот ладонью, чтобы задавить жалкое всхлипывание.  
\- Столько лет… А потом пришёл Прайм и всё разрушил, - с трудом выдавил он из себя. - Как бы я ни старался, всё впустую. Скорее всего, меня убьют до того, как ты станешь прежним.  
\- Да налить, - Вирл неожиданно нежно провёл шлемом по щеке медика, - я же с тобой. Это главное.  
Вдали послышался залихватский свист. Оба бота вздрогнули, и Эйд поспешил прикрыться. Хотя трансфлюид и так уже застыл на бёдрах, выдавая его с потрохами.  
\- Хм, я думал, они будут искать нас немного дольше, - хмыкнул врекер. - Ладно, подъём.  
Эйда снова вздёрнули вверх. И перед тем как к ним из тьмы выступил Айронхайд, автобот успел прошептать кое-что, отчего у Фёрст Эйда стремительно отлегло от Искры. Теперь ему и умирать не страшно было.  
\- Попался, оплавок, - широко оскалился боевик. - Парни, медика обратно, а этого… - он одарил врекера недвусмысленным взглядом, - в блокираторы и на гауптвахту. С десяток нарядов, может быть, немного вправят ему процессор.  
\- Наивный каонский юнглинг, - расхохотался крушитель. - Эй-эй, поосторожнее с ним! Не то шлема поотрываю!  
Вирл опасно сузил единственный окуляр, когда один из побитых им охранников опасливо качнул дулом пушки в сторону пленника.  
Но Фёрст Эйда это не волновало. Вирл ждал и верил в него. А большего и не нужно… Даже если Прайм решит казнить его, так тому и быть. Медик не зря столько времени и сил потратил на все свои проекты. В конце концов, это оценил сам Вирл, а больше ему и не надо. Тем более, что в аудиосенсорах до сих пор стоял жаркий шёпот: “... я люблю тебя, Эйд”.


End file.
